Dragon Ball GT Remake
by 2019OtakuOverlord
Summary: A remake of the Dragon Ball GT story with Super aspects mixed in as well as my own little modifications to the story and characters.
1. Pilot: We meet again Goku!

We last met the Z Fighters during the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku encountered the reincarnate of the sinister Kid Buu, testing his power Goku enraged Uub and took him under his wing to train so one day, he could be a better challenge than his previous life.

Now we meet Uub and Goku, doing their final training session. Meanwhile… evil is crawling up the lookout.

Pilaf and co reverted back to their old ways after parting with the Z Fighters, to attempt to finally get their wish to the zenith of the dragons ability they went to the catacombs of The Lookout. There held relics of Kami's days as a Guardian, including the Black Star Balls…

Mai dusted off the orbs and saw the mysterious star…

"Woah, why is the star black?" she wondered.

"Because Mai these are different than the normal Dragon Balls. These were made back when Kami and Piccolo were still one, now that they are one once again they have come to light once more. These are even stronger than that of the Namekian Dragon Balls according to Bulma" Pilaf explained.

"So, uh… boss, what do we wish for? And do we get like more than one wish?" Shu questioned.

"I was thinking we wish for something to get back our old class. Perhaps bringing back our old castle, adding in more wealth of course. We don't want too much wealth though, after all if we attract too much attention we may be robbed… and no you dumb mut, it grants one all mighty wish!"

Suddenly, multiple dark ghosts with a mysterious sinister green mist started swarming around them. Three ghosts appeared from the mist, two of which were recognized.

"You mustn't use those dragon balls… One used, it will plague the planet until nothing remains… If you have a wish, I suggest you use the red ones…" Kami forewarned.

"Indeed, while I would wish for global domination this would be on a completely different scale…" Piccolo scoffed.

The Pilaf Gang meanwhile were stunned to see them, but then focused on the Namekian in the middle.

"Wait, if you are Kami… and you are King Piccolo… who is that guy?"

"I am the Son of Katas, the original Namekian these two were born from. I made the Dragon Balls to bring hope to the people of Earth, but when I first designed them the evil of Piccolo corrupted said hope… A sin I deeply regret… Please, we beg of you to forget you ever saw these orbs… No wish you could possibly want is beyond the power of Shenron"  
Meanwhile, on the room above Goku and Uub furiously spared. Goku had been pushed to using Super Saiyan Blue, meanwhile Uub's appearance was something never seen before…

Uub's eyes were a malicious red and black, his hair a bubble gum pink antenna and an ominous divine aura of black and pink. Devilish fangs grew on him, with ravenous claws and a crimson steam coming off of him.

When the battle came to an end, Goku had been all bruised up with streams of blood running down his body. Uub was in a worse state, but not by much.

"Wow Uub! You have really come a long way since we first met… I haven't had that much of a fight since Broly!" Goku chuckled, while also wheezing in pain.

Both Uub and Goku stripped and their transformations ended.

Dende and Popo rushed over to tend to their wounds with a couple of senzu beans and a change in clothing.

"Goku, you must be aware this place cannot handle the raw power you have attained… We need to ask you to stop and take it elsewhere… What ever happened to going to Beerus's planet to train?" Popo questioned.

"Oh, Beerus had fallen back to sleep again after our last fight… Whis didn't want me wrecking the place and risk Beerus going into a tantrum… hey wait! Do you two have any food? We finished too late, Chi Chi must have just put the leftovers away…" Goku moaned with a beastly roar coming from his stomach.

"I see you haven't changed Goku, hahaha. Anyways Uub what was that transformation? Your ki felt very much like Kid Buu" Dende asked.

"It is a transformation Goku helped me achieve. It is something I should only use for brief moments and only against world threatening enemies. I'll explain it to you sometime, though I do not really understand it myself"

Popo arrived with a huge tray of food, Uub stood there watching what he thought to have been a massacre. When Goku let out a loud belch, he just stood there terrified of the metabolism a Saiyan had.

Goku then heard the screams from Pilaf from the ghosts, he went to go see what was going on.

"Oh, hey Pilaf! Good to see you, what are you doing here? Thought you were still working at Capsule Corp with Bulma" Goku greeted.

"G-G-Goku?!" the three exclaimed as the ghosts vanished.

They all fell back from shock, Goku was unfortunately too late as the gang had already secretly summoned Ultimate Shenron. A crimson dragon loomed over the lookout and the world was covered with pitch darkness and thunderous weather.

"Why must you always be there to foil by dreams?! Why I wish you were a puny little brat again at least then I would still have a chance to-"

"Your wish… has been granted… your greedy plague now manifested… Doomsday lurks, one year from now…" Ultimate Shenron declared.

Goku had began to revert to a smaller stature, he could feel his power escape his body. Then the balls rose up and scattered off, the storm began to dissipate. The Pilaf Gang stormed off to try and find the red star instead, meanwhile Goku leaped off to reunite with his family.

While meditating deep in a peaceful forest, Piccolo feels a disturbing energy that had left the planet.

"So Kami… our sin has been unleashed…"

Goku had made it to his house, Chi Chi was puzzled on who this could be.

"Goten! How dare you have a child so young, don't you care about how your mother would feel all alone?! Oh… that Goku, I wish he would stop all that training and finally come back to me…" Chi Chi nagged.

"Mom… I haven't done anything like that… I only just got a girlfriend…" Goten denied.

"Guys… it is me, Goku…" Goku commented subtlety..

"G-Goku!" Chi Chi cried out, only to faint in shock and be caught by Goten just before hitting the ground.

Goten called everyone up to discuss what had happened and reunite. Pan was by far the most weirded out, to have a grandpa younger than her…

"Do you know how we can fix it, Dad?" Gohan wondered.

"How could you even let those buffoons get to you anyway… You are a Saiyan warrior Kakarot, you should've easily have noticed the dragon being summoned… Can you even go Super Saiyan Blue anymore…?" Vegeta criticized.  
"I didn't want to hurt them, it was only a wish afterall. It wasn't like they are Frieza or anything like that. I was thinking of just waiting till my body matured. It didn't take that long for me to get a more adult body, only took like three years" Goku replied.

"Why not just use the red star balls to undo the effect? Come to think of it… Why didn't my radar pick up on the black star balls prior to this?" Bulma wondered.

"Allow me to share some light…" Piccolo angrily grunted from the door.

He walked in and stood at the center of the room, to ensure everyone could hear him. He was hesitant to begin, but then began to explain.

"The Black Star balls were created when me and Kami were originally one. My energy corrupted the balls and turned them into a demonic black. They run on massive amounts of negative energy, your radar only sensed pure energy. As all other Dragon Balls originated from fragments of the Super Dragon Balls, the purest form of energy existing. Black Star Dragon Balls on the other hand were culminated by my own power by using what would be considered Demon Clan techniques. Back to the point, when a wish from the Black Star Balls are made they spread across the entire universe. They could all be found in a single galaxy, or one could be found in an entire galaxy. Who knows… But if they are not returned to the planet they were used on the planet will overload with negative energy and be destroyed"

"Oh no… I'll need to go make a new spaceship to travel in, and a new radar! I'll rush home and start on it right away" Bulma announced.

In the meantime Goku spent time reacquainting himself with his family. A couple weeks passed and the ship had been completed, the Z Fighters gathered to decide who should go.

"How about me, Chi Chi, Bulma, and 18 go search for some balls…" Roshi suggested with a pervy grin towards the girls who retaliated by knocking him into the ground.

"No, I think the right choice would be Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, and myself" Goku denied.

"I'll come along too. This is my mistake, I don't want you guys to clean up my mess…" Piccolo added.

"But Grandpa, I want to save the Earth too… I remember you telling me about yours and Dads adventures and fighting the bad guys, I want to do that too!" she whined.

"Sorry Pan, but we cannot risk you getting hurt out there… Things were different back then" Gohan told her.

"Why must you baby all the time… I am not a little kid…"

She ran off in a huff, secretly hiding away in the ship. Soon the team agreed on Goku's decision saying it was like old times. The ship blasted off into the unknown… the team was excited to be together like when they were young, awaiting a new frontier… not knowing who snuck in, nor the immense danger that awaits them.

On the other side of the universe, one of the dragonballs had hit the rising emperor on the skull. He slashed out and killed the guards behind him only to spot what had truly hit him.

"Oh my… boys… we are rounding up a new set of balls…" Roshi remarked.

Elsewhere, a dark being also discovers one of the orbs and takes it to his hideout…

"Frieza will be coming soon, my child… We must prepare… Go search for more of these… Dragon Balls… find them, and bring them back to me… I will form a team to help us finally end Frieza's clutches on this universe" the mysterious being states.

Next time on Dragon Ball GT… Goku and co are nearing the first stop on their perilous journey and discovered the stowaway in the ship, but she remained stubborn as to stay with them. Piccolo explained it is best to have her around for the old codgers, and it is too late to go back.

When they crash land they find the planet to be a desalant waste land in which the leader drains the populous of all cash. They confront the leader, only to discover a powerful enemy… Will the Z Fighters be able to push forward with Goku's restrained power, or will they succumb to the powerful foe… find out next episode of GT…


	2. Chapter 2: A Saiyans Swallowed Pride

Episode 2.

Last time on GT… The despicable Pilaf made a wish with the forbidden Black Star Dragon Balls. Goku, now stuck in the body of a kid, and his team have to search for them or Earth will be destroyed one year from now.

The Z Fighters approach the first destination of the quest to save the Earth. Piccolo then flinches at the sound of a crashing by the dorms.

"So, when are we going to address the elephant in the room with the stowaway"

"Huh, I'll go look" Roshi assured.

He walks into the spare room to see Pan, he walks over to greet her but she kicks him

out and lets out a high pitch scream.

The rest come running in while Piccolo struggles to fly the ship.

"Pan, why did you stick around you heard what your father said and all… And then…. There is Chi Chi…." Krillin started to cower.

"I wanted to prove I could help the team…" Pan apologizes before the ship begins to violently shake.

The ship goes off course and starts hurling into a barren desert in a crash landing. They made it out alright but not without receiving massive amounts of damage to parts of the ship.

"Why did you go and do something like that, Piccolo?!" Roshi yelled.

"I don't know if you can remember, Roshi… but I cannot drive a car let alone a ship! Yamcha, you know how to fix this thing?"

"Yes, but we need the parts. We better go look around and see if there are any towns nearby"

"Hey wait, Grandpa can't you just sense for life and try and teleport us there?" Pan asked.

He told everyone to touch his shoulder, then began to sense. He found a large group of people with low energy and attempted to teleport them there. The appeared two miles up and landed back in the dirt. Another attempt was made and still nothing.

"Before you make us all sick again, I believe that body of yours has messed up your senses. You don't have the muscle mass for a lot of power. We haven't even tested if you have the control for god ki anymore. It is possible your undeveloped brain hasn't reached the capacity of control needed to use Instant Transmission. Let us help Goku, that is why we are here. I'll guide you to where we need to teleport, meanwhile you do the technique" Piccolo guided.

They were then able to reach the city. It was a large market area filled with parts, novelty items, food, and much more as far as the eye could see. What they found surprising was they had sold some old style Frieza Force gear, even Cold Force armor. Krillin couldn't help but start laughing at the sight of a Beerus the Destroyer doll. Pan deep down wanted to buy it but knew they had to save up for the parts.

Soon they found what they needed and payed for it, once they were done they were about to teleport back to the ship but were told they couldn't stay outside as it was past curfew and were forced to make a stop at a hotel and purchase a room.

The fees grew by the second, what was a hundred dollars became a thousand, a thousand became a million. It didn't take long to reach a trillion credits. When it came time to leave in the morning they were confronted to pay, when the team commented by saying they didn't have the money they were reported to the police.

Goku tried to make a daring escape with Instant Transmission, but went too fast for Piccolo to guide him and they were teleported to an old couples home.

"Great Goku, you took us to the wrong place again… Now where the hell are we?" Piccolo snapped.

"Oh… hello… uh… who are you?" The old lady asked.

She offered them tea and asked they sit down and explain, when they finished they asked what was wrong with the place.

"Ah yes… That would be the doing of our leader, the great Don Kee. He came to power many years ago when the Frieza Force collapsed… the army quickly began to obey him as they had no one else. Then there were his bodyguards who forced the warriors into submission. Frieza while ruthless provided us with supplies, money, and food to survive as long as we provided soldiers… Our son, Sorfaitu, chose to be in the army and defend our planet. He rose above the ranks but when Frieza and his father passed he had no job. When Don Kee became dictator he executed all the high ranking officers on the planet to show an example, which included him… His children are on the other side of the planet, we cannot afford to see them or even call them thanks to these prices…" She explained.

"That is horrible!" Pan cried.

"So Frieza actually had some good compared to these guys… Whaddya say guys, should we try and help these people? It isn't like we have a choice of at least fighting these guys or we cannot go home" Krillin questioned.

A news broadcast then came on, with a little tax bar in the bottom left corner of the tv.

"Attention Don Kee's peasants. Be on the lookout of a group of bratty teenagers who oppose our great leader. We have captured their ship and they are believed to be in affiliation with our enemy Frieza based on the ship's technology"

"Looks like we have no choice, Krillin… Hey that bodyguard must be strong huh? If he repelled the new Frieza Force from retaking the planet he must be worth a challenge. That means he could be the test to work out this body" Goku excitedly replied.

Pan let out a sigh and they huddled up and were targeting the castle, this time Goku worked with Piccolo. They made it there and found the bubblegum colored leader, wallowing in his cash.

Ledgic scanned the team, seeing if they are worth his time or the other guards.

"A Saiyan, and a Warrior Namek… interesting. Two other races that avoided extinction from Frieza. Killing you will be fascinating indeed"

The other guards went for the humans and Pan meanwhile Goku charged Ledgic, asking Piccolo to stay out for now.

Ledgic has the advantage and is beating up Goku badly. Goku attempts a Super Saiyan 3 and succeeds but notices he is still rather weak. He is able to keep up with Ledgic, who has noticed the strain the transformation has on his little body.

Roshi buffed up and was able to take on the lackeys, Krillin struggled but Yamcha took the heat off. His Wolf Fang Fist dealt with his portion of the enemies. Pan swooped in and fended off Krillin's foes, he thanked her for her help. Piccolo killed any stragglers.

By this point his transformation wore out and Ledgic kicked Goku over to the castle.

"I-I'm sorry guys… This body… it cannot handle Super Saiyan 3…" Goku whimpered in pain.

"You are just being you Goku, but that has to change for now… We need to gather the rest of the Dragon Balls and save the planet, and for that, we need you to work as a team with us. Before we relied on you, that cannot happen anymore. Now we must rely on each other" Piccolo wisely said.

He pulled Goku up and helped team up against Ledgic. He tries to shove the Saiyan aside and toy around with the Namekian who was able to hold his own rather well. Piccolo retaliated by expanding his body and slapped Ledgic into the air as if he was a fly.

Goku began hitting Ledgic a few times as payback with a Super Kaioken Barrage. Then with the combination of a Special Beam Cannon and Kamehameha they had defeated the fearsome bodyguard. He got up, and nodded at the two respecting their power.

"As your reward for defeating me, I will… negotiate with that damn Don Kee to release your ship. I just hope we can fight again, Goku and Piccolo"

He dragged the dictator out in the safe and began loudly blowing up his cash until he complied. Don Kee gave them the ship, as well as released his heavy taxes on the planet. Ledgic made sure he would keep doing so as well as protecting the planet from an invasion. He also gave Goku the Dragon Ball, which Don Kee had stolen from a civilian as a trophy.

Meanwhile, on a distant planet a corpse of a Para Para Brother, and a princess were found in a muddy town. The rain washing away their blood, as an emperor stood firm with a stare down with a gruesome creature.

"You killed my wife… Now Zoonama mad… I will summon the mightiest of earthquakes and destroy you!" Zoonoma threatened.

"Oh my… I am ever so frightened by an earthquake… You may be able to destroy a feeble little town, but I have the power to destroy an entire solar unless you want everything you hold so dear to be erased in an instant I would pipe down and let your ruler have his way" Frieza commented, after giving him a warning shot to the shoulder.

He backed down, and Frieza walked away with the dragon ball and made it back home.

"So, have you figured out the origin of these little things" Frieza asked.

"Indeed Lord Frieza! The trajectory comes from Earth, the power trapped within these appear to be greater than that of the Namekian ones!"

"Marvelous. How do they compare to those… "Super Dragon Balls"?"

"Half the power, sir… Given the nature of the Super Dragon Ball my lord, it still is powerful. You see the Super Dragon Balls scatter across two universes, these travel among one single plain of existence meaning it is possible to find for us. With the use of dark energy too they get more power with less mass, so unfortunately it is tougher to locate…"

"I take it that means you haven't located the next one then…"

"We have sir! But… it was taken…"

"Indeed, so Goku is already on his way then is he… Pick up the speed then, we must find the rest before he does… Then perhaps a bargain is in order…"

"Um… Sir, both were located in two very far apart locations. It couldn't have just been the Saiyan. There must have been another"

Frieza turned around and looked up into space with a devilish look.

"Find out who… and make them suffer… No one gets in Lord Frieza's way this time"

When the team arrived into their ship and took off they found a robot had found his way into the ship and consumed the radar. It was able to work alongside him, Piccolo said he can stay but to keep an eye on the bucket of bolts.

Yamcha fixed the ship with assistance of the soldiers and they were able to take off and search for the next dragon ball.

One dragon ball was picked up in an asteroid field, there they found the flamboyant Para Para Brothers who were mourning in front of a Dragon Ball, they turned over and wiped their tears away and ready to fight.

Next time on Dragon Ball GT. The Para Para Duo explains what had happened to their brother and they will not give up the dream he died for by surrendering the Dragon Ball. The two began to dance but their rhythm was sullen without the heartbeat of the youngest. Krillin goes buff!

What's that Guru, you want to see your homeworld?


	3. Chapter 3: The Saiyans Sin

Last time on Dragon Ball GT. The Z Fighters lifted the weight of tyranny from a forsaken world and got their first Dragon Ball. Frieza also obtained his, as well as the mysterious enemy that lurks in the shadows. The Para Para Brothers were met by the Z Fighters and they stand strong, refusing to give up their Dragon Ball.

"Boom Para Para Boom.. Para Para… Boom.." The broken dancers sung before collapsing, with the Z Fighters following them.

"Look, if you give us the Black Star Ball we can save our planet. Then you can use the planets other Dragon Balls to grant whatever wish you want" Pan tried to offer.

"No! Our master would be angry with us if we did anything like that. He wants the rarest dragon ball there is, a black star set. No one has ever seen one before, only the red stars. So we must politely decline!"

They tried fighting but were beaten down, then tried to make a daring escape. Unfortunately the team lost track of them and stumbled upon a mysterious silver planet, filled with mechanical technology.

"I don't like the energy on that planet…" Yamcha replied.

"Geru Geru… Planet… home… Geru Geru"

"That's your home Giru? Do you want to go back?"

He started going crazily excited and begged them to go down. They did so as they could take a break and a refuel. Soon after word of their arrival reached the man upstairs…

On their way through the empty city, where no creature or robot was in sight, they couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. Eyes creeping from all directions. Eventually, they felt it go away, only to have them appear right before them as they praised Giru for returning safely home.

Yamcha went in with a spree of Wolf Fang Fist, and a new technique he called Wolf Pride Howl to blow apart the robots as they began to try and round up everyone. Krillin entered his buff form recalling what Roshi had taught him.

"Remember… The buff form only recalls the power lost from age, or unattained by age. Don't expect a rush of overwhelming power like Super Saiyan…"

Unfortunately when a squad of more elite robots showed up they were all quickly defeated, Pan cried out to Geru for help but he didn't pay a single ounce of attention to her.

They were all taken to be experimented with in the lab, this called for General Rildo's attention.

"What have we gathered on the boy?" Rildo asked.

"He is indeed a Saiyan sir, his power appears to be greatly off the charts compared to those that were on Vegeta at the time of its destruction by that bastard Frieza"

"Full blooded?"

"Affirmative"

"That is impossible… Either he is a midget or there was in fact a surviving female. Our intel stated all female Saiyans were killed off, therefore there shouldn't be a full blooded Saiyan who appears to have the body of a fifteen year old"

He walks over to glimpse at Goku, who lays down in a forced slumber.

"Regardless on his age he is exactly what we need to enact our master's plan. Frieza will

pay for the anguish he has given to others… no matter the cost. Extract his blood, our experiment will require it"

Pan was able to escape her captivity, she scurried over the place trying to locate Goku and the others. She wasn't as strong as them, on account of growing up in a time of peace. She didn't need to be strong, nor did he strive to become it. The world simply didn't need her. Now her friends need her and she has to overcome this gap in power.

She disguises herself as a robot, and finds the place they are kept. She is stopped with the elite team from before, the Sigma Force.

"I won't let you hurt my friends… any more!" Pan rushed over trying to kick one of them down but is caught and swung to the opposite side.

They walk up to her and begin torturing her slowly.

"We were ordered by _Giru_ to keep you alive as long as possible, and torture you during that time… He mentioned you would be a troublesome one…"

"But… we were… friends… why would he betray us… unless, it was all a lie…" she teared up.

She clenched her head, so much so her scalp began to bleed, then a monstrous roar let out of her and her head began to flash yellow, her eyes glowing green.

"Ka...me...ha...me…ha!" She screamed.

Lightning began surging around her as she charged her first kamehameha wave, this one was different from the others… for it was burning like a roaring flame like the passion in her heart. As the orange, burning, kamehameha roared through the air the robots were reading both its power and the girls.

"This girl… she is a Saiyan…. Giru failed to mention this… error… error… overloading with…"

They blew up to pieces and the surge of energy awoke the team who were now on the run. Goku was proud to see this unique Super Saiyan transformation that Pan achieved. It was normal Super Saiyan, but it had given her a more chilling appearance. Instead of lightning she generated tiny bits of vibrant orange aura flickering around her.

"Interesting, I don't believe I have seen that before… granted… she is Chi Chi's granddaughter…" Piccolo complimented.

They started running off to the ship but before they could they were ambushed by Rildo.

"Looks like we were foolish to keep you alive, and even more naive to not consider that while diluted your genes still contain that of a Saiyan.." Rildo grunted as he transformed with the remains of the Sigma Force.

"This is our ultimate weapon, second only to one. Made as a defense to that of Frieza. Should be more than capable up against you B, A, and S Class threats" Rildo continued.

"Hey… Goku… this guy has the power of-" Krillin stuttered.

"Hit…" Goku ended, with a smile on his face. "Pan, Piccolo… let's do this!"

The three dashed into the air with tremendous speed and began attacking this threat.

Giru meanwhile had his own issues…

"Come now, we must awaken my precious Baby… With the blood of that Saiyan he will instantly target the race that killed his people. Not to mention have a small taste of their power. He should suffice against Frieza should he dare mess with me again"

"Giru Giru"

"Oh so you found one of his waste lands did you… Yes, there are many of those…"

They went and began to incubate Baby to give birth to him. The timer is set to twenty minutes.

Cutting back to the fight they were tossed down to the rubble and beaten out of their transformations.

Piccolo got up, and turned to Goku both of which were panting. Yamcha got in front of them to protect them and shot out a series of Wolf Pride Roars which kept Rildo away long enough for Krillin to hand a senzu bean.  
"Goku, try and go Super Saiyan Blue. We can hold him off" Yamcha assured.

He leaped over and began an afterimage technique which is apart of his strongest move, it distracts Rildo long enough to pull it off.  
"Wolf Pack Kamehameha!"

He created yellow projections of wolves which shot out a gigantic kamehameha from all angles and when they all clashed a powerful explosion let out and injured Rildo with a few scrapes.

Krillin creates a solar flare which disrupts Rildo's vision scanners, he retaliates by fleeing into the ground to hide, stalking his prey for their weakest point.

When he finally came out he went straight for Goku, but before he could lay a finger Goku had finally been able to reach a Super Saiyan Blue state, though he knew he wouldn't be able to maintain it for long and would suffer recoil.

Rildo clashed furiously with the little Saiyan, meanwhile Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, and Pan charged a group Kamehameha to sneak attack him when vulnerable.

Rildo punched Goku in the stomach and a puddle of blood dropped out, Goku kicked Rildo in the spleen and near split him in half.

Before he could make another counter the group attack let out and zipped through the sky and tore Rildo to shreds and then left no remains.

Before he died however he warned the Saiyan of what is to come.

"You, Frieza, and all other monsters in this universe… you will all get what is coming… I'll see you in hell"

Peace soon returned to the air, Giru had returned and was warning them of two large energy pools emerging. One was approaching the planet, the other was already in the world.

Goku recognized one power, the other was something new… something somber, yet has a blood lust unlike anything he had ever experienced.

A ship began to land, a being walked out who was greeted with robots ready to fire. Then a mysterious blue guy walked up to him.

"Well, you finally show you damn face, Frieza… He is being born as we speak, and I assure you that he is capable of beating a sorry excuse for an emperor like you" Myuu greeted.

"Charming… Oh?... I see we have more quests, ones who actually know when they deal with royalty, that short one is pissing his pants as we speak" Frieza mocked.

Frieza walked up and he and Goku just exchanged a look at each other.

"My my… You sure have grown haven't you… Hohoho… Tell you what, I give you the Black Star Balls, you give me the Namek ones and we call it even… I simply want to wish for more planets to have life, that is all. I have changed since before and would rather live on without dying to another monkey again, so if we can avoid a fight I would rather go to that option hmm?" Frieza wagered.

"Deal" Goku complied.

Frieza tossed over the ones he had collecting, adding up to all but one orb.

"How you have fallen, Frieza… Your father would be very disappointed in you… The zenith of your empire was fifty years ago… Then you were foolish enough to wipe out the Saiyans, after allowing them to wipe out the Tuffles which provided your army with the technological advances it has today!"

"Carrying a grudge are you… No that isn't it is it… We checked the energy on this lifeless pile of metal, very few life exists here… Me, those Earthlings, and whatever is culminating at the center of this space station. I believe this is enough reason to finally end your so called rebellion"

Goku teleported over and protected Myuu, only because he is Giru's creator.

"Not so fast Frieza, I want to see how strong that guy is…"  
_You fool… if you truly knew the power Baby has, you would be on Frieza's side on this… _Myuu thought.

"Hey if your an android, how come you can think? Come to think of it how could Dr Geru" Goku asked.

"You fool, I am not an _android_… I am Machine Mutant. I am completely biomechanical. How can you even read my thoughts?"  
He kicked Myuu off his feet and demanded he took them to the large amount of power. There they encountered Baby.

"Baby is the revived essence of a Tuffle. I assume you have heard of them, Son Goku?"

"Yeah… they were killed off by the Saiyans"

"Very good. He is the last one, the souls of the remaining Tuffles were transferred into a machine. This machine corrupted other tech, soon I was built to finish the design. Now enough bickering… it is time" Myuu ended.

The glass began to crack, water dispersed from the chamber as baby climbed out. His eyes fixated on Goku.

"Saiy...an… D-die…!" Baby exclaimed.

He charged over and knocked Goku up to the surface.

Frieza helped out by shooting Death Beams but they passed right through Baby's body. It created an injury on Piccolo's arm and began making his way in. Piccolo knew what it was trying to do so he cut off his hand and regenerated it.

"Guys, he can possess your body. Just look at what that thing is doing to my arm. If he creates a cut, stay away from him and do long distance" Piccolo warned.

Baby possessed his arm and used it to do Special Beam Cannons until the energy in the arm gave out. His next target had then become Pan, but when he entered her she had gone Super Saiyan and he was forced out.

Myuu was cheering Baby on, but then was heartbroken when Frieza and Goku had destroyed it.

"Now what was all of that nonsense about him being the machine that will finally end me? I find that ever so amusing…"

"Foolish Frieza… That was his Newborn stage… he fed off the power you gave him within those attacks. Now he will feed…"

Frieza scoffed and left, but not before saying that he will return. Goku and the others retreated with the defeated Myuu ignoring what he said. Thinking it was just denial. Little did they know how much this would backfire.

Meanwhile, a purple goo followed Frieza onto the ship just as it was about to flee…

Next time on Dragon ball GT. Frieza's ship has been decimated with a horror movie type creature who is zombifying all the soldiers. This eventually makes it to Frieza's planet and finally makes it to his castle. A fearsome, yet familiar, enemy makes their way to Frieza's door.. Will he be able to stand up to his sin, find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Uprising

War… a planet is being torn apart from the inside. Fireworks of ki attacks being released from all angles to no end. Screams are being let out in the decilent wasteland and all by the hands of a single man.

This man wore rags to conceal his identity, he tore through the doors as if it were paper. Easing his way to the throne room of the Frieza Planet, corrupting every soul on sight. All the victims saw were red eyes and then they were done for.

"Lord Frieza we must get you out of here at once!"

"Nonsense, let them come. It would be nice for me to let out some steam every once and a while without losing another minion…"

"No sir… you don't understand… This man, we identified him… he… he… is..."

"Come on man spit it out!" Frieza demanded.

The door was then born open, leaving no trace. The soldier fell back whimpering… "Broly…"

Frieza immediately tried to run but was caught by his tale and swung around to hit the wall. Broly was not going to release his hold on the emperor, it would take the might of a destroyer to do such things.

"Why… how the hell are you even alive…" Frieza questioned.

"Because Frieza, I am a biomechanical… You need to destroy every cell to defeat me…"

"Baby… So Dr Myuu found you, then planted Baby inside of the God of Saiyans… Perfect, then I shall finally have some fun and see if you are truly no longer a threat…"

Frieza shot a death beam into Baby Broly's eyes, this enraged him and he went Super Saiyan. In a fury of rage he began lunging quick powerful punches towards Frieza, playing around with his new toy.

The Frost Demon retaliates by going buff and forced his way out, using the new muscle to try and overpower his opponent. Broly just kept getting stronger and stronger, it didn't take long for Lord Frieza to be bruised up. By that point, the legendary Saiyan began firing ki attacks and got rough.

Damn… pushing me to Golden Frieza so easily. How can a monkey that doesn't train get so strong… his body shouldn't be able to handle such power!

Once he gathered his composure, he went into his ultimate form with grace. The moment it was complete Frieza shot ten Super Novas towards his formidable foe. The ball of fire would just be swallowed up and absorbed by Baby, who still stood tall and mighty and began breathing out the ki attack a thousand fold.

This pissed off Frieza and in a fit of pure rage he fired a spree of Golden Death Beams topped off by Cage of Holy Light, an upgraded version of Cage of Light. Little was done and he was once again pushed into a corner when Baby Broly walked off all damage done to him.

"It appears you killed this Saiyan's father… ironic isn't it that the person they adored wiped them out like they did to my race!"

He is too strong even for this form… I better get help if this monster is to be disposed of… Even if I went into my final form it would do little use against Broly's body. He cannot maintain that form for long anyways, otherwise the Oozaru will begin to have spasms and take over. Not even the mind of a Tuffle could withstand that… It would be in my best interest to sneak out and go to Earth.

He put all of his ki into one final attack, Emperor's Whirlwind Fury. A divine gust of wind formed and was able to pick off Broly and send him across the planet giving Frieza the time needed to escape. Meanwhile, the Z Fighters on Earth just got a surprise visitor.

Cheelai had arrived on Earth in a panic, she was riled up and it took awhile to calm them down. Finally someone talked to her, but not for the reason the others hoped…

"Don't bother, Kakarot isn't here and I am not interested in fighting Broly. Without training at his age he must have gone soft, pathetic Saiyan…" Vegeta scoffed.

"No… it isn't anything like that. Broly… he was taken"

"Taken? The only one who could have done that would be Moro, who else could possibly have accomplished that" Vegeta questioned.

"I don't know, all we saw was a laser and then a purple goo… whatever or whoever they are they have a particular hate towards Goku" Cheelai replied.

"Do you know where they could have gone? If you do I can make a spaceship and send a team over" Bulma politely wondered.

"No I don't… we tried to trace them by their ship but we lost a signal close to Sector 4019"

"Frieza's Special Quadrant… likely to his homeworld I presume. Forget it woman, even with our current power that sector is too heavily protected. They would be alerted the moment we even got close to the border. Without Kakarot, we would have no way of escaping the ship and would die in space"

"Father, if they are after Goku it is possible they will just return here. We can alert Uub and we can all keep an eye on things until Goku and the others return. It is all we can do for now" Trunks suggested.

"He is right, all we can do is wait for Goku to arrive. The scanners say he has most of the Black Star Balls, only one is missing" Bulma agreed.

A small smirk went on Cheelai's face, she turned to hide it. Then got up and began looking around, amazed at the glamorous city.

"Woah… cities ain't like this where I came from" Cheelai exhaled.

"West City is particularly special. It is home to Capsule Corporation. What are cities like where you are from?" Trunks replied.

"I don't remember a whole lot… Only glimpses and vague memories. I left home when I was very young… I was on one of the first places to have been struck by the Saiyan Pirates. I may not look it, but I am not much younger than your father was when he was on the Invasion Force… with them and the Frieza Force not many were spared. My parents sent me home on a spaceship in hope that I land on a place that could protect me from them. That was the last time I ever saw them… Come to find out later, Beerus destroyed my home years later. As I said I don't remember much, so when I found out Broly was a Saiyan it didn't a lot to forgive and forget. Oh pardon me, I lost track haha… From what I recall, the cities were very technologically advanced. My race was the opposite of the Saiyans, they were highly intelligent and used ki for that purpose. Near the end though our economy began collapsing, because all trade we had was cut off by Frieza. Soon we needed to learn to be self sustaining, but they too soon took that away…"

"Why were your people erased…? Frieza doesn't just kill any race he pleases. He commits genocide only when the race proves a threat. Saiyan's proved a threat because of the legend of the Super Saiyan. So how could a technological planet be considered a threat to a being who had all the tech he could ask for?" Vegeta asked, resulting in Bulma hitting him for continuing to be insensitive. "Enough hitting me woman! Unlike Kakarot I know how to be sensitive… just I find it odd. I cannot recall any civilization being a threat simply from tech"

"It is fine really. From what I gathered growing up it was due to them making a weapon, one that could surpass even the legend of the Super Saiyan God. A weapon that could harness the power of a star and turn it into ki. This ki would replicate divine ki, and it would be gifted to the warriors of the world to enhance their fighting capabilities. Frieza caught wind of this and destroyed us before a thing could be done" Cheelai explained.

Vegeta then got a call from Bra and headed out immediately without a goodbye. Trunks went off to Capsule Corp. to try and keep a close eye on the spacial scanners. All that were left, were Goten and Bulma.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, repeated with a mass amount of agonizing coughs.  
Bulma went to answer and she instantly screamed, Goten rushed over ready to defend but he too got chills. There stood Frieza, beaten up and gravely injured.

"F-F-Frieza?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Oh oh oh… well if it isn't the Queen of Monkeys… just the women I wanted to see. Where is your husband, Vegeta? Or more useful where is the bumbling oaf.."

"Vegeta just left and Goku hasn't returned. Why?"

"Because a monster looms around the universe… in fact I believe he is already here…"

"Who? The guy who attacked Cheelai and Broly?" Bulma questioned.

"The one who possessed Broly, and if you learned this information from that traitorous mechanic I'm afraid to break it to you… but she is in fact the monster I speak of…" Frieza explained, right before he shot a death beam and Cheelai dodged it like it was nothing.

"Assuming you can still fight, Goten was it?, I recommend going Super Simion to deflect any damage but hold back on the punches if you wish to keep her alive… I on the other hand am going for the kill…"

"Well… you figured me out… it is too bad you escaped me. Your empire has proved very useful in making me stronger… it is only a matter of time before I revive the Tuffles and make them the superior race!" Baby psychotically ranted as he reverted to his normal voice.

This freaked Bulma and Goten out, while not phasing Frieza in the slightest as he stood there annoyed by the idiocrity.

"I recall your brother being a lot more serious than this… evidently you take after Goku while he took after your mother I assume… If he opens his mouth cover up any wounds you have and flee. He enters through the mouth or cuts"

Goten and Frieza both transformed and the room was glistening with golden and yellow. Goten was making sure to prevent him from killing her.

"He isn't nearly as strong as that of Broly in this body, but due to the collection of energy it doesn't mean he is a push over"

The emperor began firing a spree of little death beams, Cheelai dodges and it hits Goten. Baby left her and began pulsing into the young Saiyan. Frieza couldn't let this stand and shot directly at his heart and he was knocked onto the ground. Bulma ran, balling her eyes out as her best friends son laid dead in her arms.

"You bastard! Why did you have to kill him?!"

"Look, Ms Vegeta, if you want the apocalypse to happen fine by me... I'd rather not be possessed by some Tuffle…"

"So you would cower as a Saiyan, the being in which we fear, becomes corrupted… Looks like you and I do share something after all..." Baby Goten asked right as Cheelai scratched a mark onto Frieza and he began being taken over.

"Filthy worm…" Frieza replied, as he too was taken over.

Baby's uprising began and his next targets were close. He could sense through Goten that Vegeta and Bulla were nearby, but before they could go for the big fish they needed to get the small ones. Will Gohan and Trunks be able to defend against such madness, find out next...


	5. Chapter 5: Vegeta's Penance

Last time on Dragon Ball… GT… the menacing Baby took over Goten and Frieza. Now the duo are closing in on the next two Saiyans, Gohan and Trunks over at Capsule Corp.

As the two walked in, Gohan peered at them and knew instantly they weren't the real ones. Their ki had become more demonic, similar to what happened with Goku Black. Unlike him however, this ki wasn't divine by any means. It was violent, in pain. Like a baby throwing a tantrum. He pushed Trunks behind him and went Mystic Super Saiyan 2.

"Who the hell are you? You certainly aren't Frieza, and you sure as hell aren't Goten. Now tell me what you did to them before I force you to do so…" Gohan threatened.

Goten and Frieza began laughing in unison with Baby's voice, before finally beginning to speak.

"Well… Saiyans certainly have grown smarter over the past half century… You see, your grandfather and many other Saiyans destroyed my race ever so long ago… I told said tale in the body of that woman earlier as you recall… Enough chitter chatter, the revival of my race draws near!" Baby exclaimed.

As the two charged to the half breeds, Gohan unleashed a burst of furious wind followed by a Masenko wave. He shoved Trunks out of the building and told him to get Vegeta right away, the enemy was here. Gohan then activated the Capsule Corp forcefield and threw the remote out with Trunks.

However, Trunks disobeyed and studied the fight from afar. Watching as Gohan fought, reminding him of when he was a badass and fought Super Buu many years ago. The Saiyan warrior punched Frieza and Goten in the stomach, Baby countered by saying all he was doing was injuring the host bodies. What he did was futile.

"If what I do is futile I can at least show off my power and distract you a little longer, even if just a little no one can just walk away from this… Mystic Light Grenade!"

He resorted to using another Piccolo trick, unlike his masters however, this Light Grenade was white and pulsed out bursts of yellow energy and lightning. It was as if he held a star within the palms of his hand. When the attack was let go it blew up that portion of the building, during which time Gohan saved everyone in the building. As it exploded in a burst of light, the sky was illuminated as if it were the northern lights. Vegeta and Bra noticed this, and that is when Vegeta got anxious for her safety.

Trunks tried forcing the barrier opened but nothing worked, he saw Gohan standing there helpless. The Light Grenade took too much power, but before he could do anything else two blurry red eyes showed through the smoke… twin lasers fired through and Gohan's arm was cut off. Trunks began to shed a tear and flew towards Vegeta's power while Gohan was being subdued for a takeover. When it was complete, Baby used his original bodies arm as a replacement for Gohan's lost one.

Meanwhile, Vegeta parked the car and warned Bra to stay put. If she hears any trouble, or sees anyone other than him, she is to leave as fast as she can. He walked around, trying to locate the power he sensed before. Then he glimpsed over with the corner of his eye and saw Kakarot's kids walking closer. He noticed Gohan, hiding his right arm behind him. He was suspicious but wanted to see it through.

"Hey Vegeta… that guy, the one who attacked Broly is here on Earth… we need your help to stop him right away. Frieza was just killed by him over at West City" Goten greeted.

"How stupid do you think I am? The one who attacked Broly, was the one in the green womans body. A Tuffle, I presume… the last Machine Defense" Vegeta snarled.

He began walked up to them, before thunderous whiny howl came from the heavens. Trunks had landed down in front of the two brothers, who were pushed away from the force of the landing and buried in dust.

Vegeta felt nostalgic, as he noticed Trunks had achieved Super Saiyan Rage. A hint of excitement and pride showed on his face as he wiped a tear away, and entered Blue Evolution.

"Tell me… why would a Tuffle come all this way, just to die by the hands of two Saiyan elites" Vegeta laughed.

"Hahaha! You show the same ego and pride as your bastard father… But I am no longer the average Tuffle, I have evolved… I am now a being capable of defeating any Saiyan, super or not. When I am through with my revenge, my race will finally return… and no one, not even Goku, can take that from me!" Baby declared. Then, he noticed off in the distance a girl Vegeta was trying to hide. "Is that your daughter?"

Vegeta flinched, he was mortified. Then he and Trunks began firing aimlessly with a barrage of ki attacks. They knocked down the brothers, only to be ambushed by Frieza who fired at both of their backs.

"So the ever so cold Prince can feel love still! Now that is the same anger that I felt when your putred son killed me and my father…" Frieza said in his normal voice. Then he showed the Baby signs of control "And the same anger I felt when you monkeys killed my race!"

Goten walked up to Trunks, then asked, "How about I use our own little trick against you old friend. Perhaps then you will bow down to Baby's reign."

Goten leaped back, and he and Gohan began recited, "Fu…..sion! Ha!"

Light began emitting from the two as they became one being, Trunks stepped back and began getting ready for a challenging duel. When the being emerged, he showed no hints of Baby's control.

"Wh-what the?! Where are we? T-Trunks? You need to go, Baby is fighting back for control! Go to Capsule Corp and message Goku to hurry up!" Gotan warned, as his voice and body were breaking.

Finally the eyes glowed the bright scarlet, and Baby began laughing with the echo of Fusion.

"So this is what Fusion is… I see, so traits of me were mixed but my mind was not. Notes for later… My hand doesn't appear to know what form it should take…" Baby Gotan examined.

Vegeta noticed the flashes of purple that appeared on his arm. "Gosh Baby, you remind me so much of another maniac… Zamasu. Have you heard of him, because you surely seem like a fanboy."

"Believe me, he is nothing like Zamasu, Vegeta… Zamasu craved complete tranquility over the multiverse in pursuit of erasing all mortals and gods who opposed him. Baby simply wishes for a universe of Tuffles, as a means to an end on this cycle of war Saiyans seem to attract. Instead of fighting it, why not join it where you can rule as a King?" Gohan replied.

Trunks and Vegeta covered each others back and made a Father-Son Galic Gun to try and get in as much damage as they could. However the two would soon run out of energy and collapse onto the ground. Things looked bleak for them, as the two superior beings walked closer.

"Now Vegeta, don't look so down… After I am done with you, I will go for the girl… Look on the bright side, your ascension to kingship has finally arrived" Baby comforted.

Vegeta went in for a final punch, though with no power it did little damage. Baby then clenched his neck, and began easing his way into him. Then out of nowhere two ki attacks shot Baby Gotan and Frieza away. Two beings leaped down and chucked two Senzu Beans at Vegeta and Trunks.

"Those are the last we got so make them count… we kept them for training, but then we sensed the issues and came to help. Must say I am glad I arrived in time, now for once a human can help a Saiyan" Tien snickered.

"Ah, so if it isn't Three Eyes… I believe you helped take out my men back during my resurrection. For that you will pay dearly…" Frieza replied, when he sliced the air to cut Tien. However, upon reaching him Tien's body vanished into thin air.

Frieza and Gotan bolted their eyes all over to see where he went. Tien appeared behind them both and grabbed ahold of them, energy began swirling all around them. "After Image Kamikaze Kikoho!" Tien shouted.

Both Tien's exploded, then the real one finally showed up behind the Saiyans to explain.

"After Image cuts my own power based on how many I made. So currently, I am at a forth of my power. They just used Vegeta's classic suicide attack, so all power that went into them was lost, but they did extra damage by adding Kikoho onto it. I already know killing them will kill our friends, but if we damage the body enough so they cannot fight he has to exit and search for a new one" Tien explained.

Trunks was invigorated and created Spirit Sword, he lunged towards Frieza and opened a huge gap on his body then blew him away. The true target was the fusion. The three began teaming on Gotan who had went into Mystic Super Saiyan 3. Then as the fusion ran out of energy Chiaotzu gave the three energy to subdue them.

They were too late however, Goten and Gohan flew quickly into the air and did a Brotherly Kamehameha. It began sending its way towards them in a flash of energy, Chiaotzu saw this and made a counter. He used Buu's technique to send a wave of purple lightning and turned the three into candy, but it wasn't quick enough and the three were blown up.

All four of them were bloodied up and injured. Tien clenched Chiaotzu's hand and told him to go to the lookout, get Senzu Beans, then get everyone in the dojo and take them to Uub. Buu was not necessary as he has himself and Mr Satan covered. Chiaotzu flew off crying, then finally the candy technique wore off.

"Oh my what a troublesome yet childish technique… you would think that would be Goku's doing… Well it appears your efforts were for nothing. You have lost, now Baby shall be victorious!" Frieza announced.

Baby left Gohan and sent himself into the three sinners. He saved Vegeta for last and made his rebirth long and agonizing.

"Once I am through with you, I shall go for Bra… then the entire Royal Bloodline of the Saiyans will be mine at last"

"Please… leave Bra out of this… she is young, she didn't do anything to deserve this. It is my fault, my father's fault! What King Vegeta did was not her fault, he was forced to do it by King Cold and Frieza… You have a choice, he didn't" Vegeta wheeped.

"Your right I do have a choice, I choose to show you the ways of the Tuffle… I choose to save my people and restore what you stole from me…"

It was then complete, Baby walked towards Bra in Vegeta's body.

"It is alright darling… the bad guys are gone, well… all except one my princess" Vegeta greeted with a cold blank stare.

He grabbed ahold of Bra, who began screaming for help and begging for her father to stop. Vegeta through his own eyes begged Baby to stop, he laughed as he heard how heartfelt his voice sounded. Maniacally chuckling as he finally got revenge.

"So the Saiyan can show emotion after all…" Baby replied as finally Bra passed out and he took over.

Chiaotzu then made his way to the lookout, he asked for the Senzu Beans politely and received them. He was reluctant and rushed out of there as soon as he could to try and save Tien, but Korin pulled him back.

"Look kid, I know how you feel. Come on though, the Guardian wants to speak with you for a moment" Korin said as he summoned a nimbus for them all to ride.

"Good you arrived… the evil is spreading. Not just Baby and his plague on the world, but also the negative energy from the Black Star Balls. Continue with what Tien ordered you to do. Uub will lead the rebellious task force. Buu will be fine on his own I assure you" Dende said.

"Oh dear, I wish Goku would hurry up… I fear that there won't be much for him to save if he doesn't come soon" Popo replied.

"He will be fine, he does have Nail-Er… Piccolo after all. Chiaotzu, you saw the takeover process did you not?"

"Mhmm. I can do a few of Baby's attacks so I may be able to defend against them, though they seem to take a tremendous amount of ki"

"Good, when you get the dojo members to Uub fight them with Baby's techniques so they can learn to defend" Dende guided.

He nodded and left, then Yajirobe asked what they will do.

"He will come for us, Chiaotzu was too risky when coming here. Baby knows we are here from his riled ki. Can't blame him though, I did the same on Namek with Frieza… Yajirobe, leave us. Go and create a human coalition. Puar and Oolong will be your starting points" Dende guided.

He went, then he, Korin, and Popo just stood there looking at Baby's destruction.

"Goku is in the Solar System now… Meanwhile, I am calling an old ally for some assistance… I think I know someone who may be able to distract Baby" Dende stated.

Baby Vegeta had then made his way there, standing in front of the three low lifes.

"Bow down to your new ruler… Unless you wish to die"  
"I may be of the Dragon Clan, but do not think I am incapable of combat. I will defend my planet by any means necessary"

Dende shot through his vibrant blue flame to burn Baby, he enhanced its power and he began to scream in agony, before teleporting away to dissipate the flames. He fired an attack towards Dende, only for Popo to absorb it and send it back at him. Then Korin helped the Guardian by creating a mix of flame and electricity to fend off the threat. Although no matter what they did, their efforts were ultimately just to stall for time.

Kami… Guru… I have failed you so… Please forgive me, Korin help me give up our power. If Baby gets his hands on them he will locate what little people are left. Dende telepathically said.

Korin nodded and the two send all of their power towards Popo, who bottled it up and sent it off. This got rid of their All Seeing ability, now they could fight without risk.

Baby couldn't stand to play around anymore and sliced a whole into each of them with one swoop and took over their bodies. He left to search for anymore stragglers.

Meanwhile on the ship, Piccolo sees that something isn't right on Earth. He holds his tongue, thinking this through.

Next time on Dragon Ball GT… The ship goes in for a crash landing on Earth, Yamcha lands it on the lookout and they hand over the Black Star Balls. Goku and Pan see something wrong with Chi Chi, besides her normal attitude. Will they catch onto Baby's trick? Or will they fall prey to his bitter web of deception. Find out next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Goku Repents

Last time on Dragon Ball GT… Baby took control of Gohan in an attempt of catching hold of his most desired treasure. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Trunks aided Vegeta in defending against this new threat. Unfortunately, they were overwhelmed by the sheer power they possessed, Chiaotzu left to create a task force as well as Yajirobe. Goku and co. approaches Earth, will they be able to end this reign of terror? Find out… now.

A ship comes hurdling down from space, Yamcha tries to steer this puppy as close to the Lookout as possible.

"More to the right Yamcha! Come on I thought you knew how to fly!" Piccolo shouted.

"I do! Just not when it is crashing at this speed!" Yamcha yelled back as everyone was panicking.

Finally he tilted far to give it that extra boost to the right, then it made a sharp landing onto their destination, destroyed half the floor and all the plants. Popo cried and what they had done.

"Be more careful next time please! Kami and I worked so hard to make this garden… it is all I have left of him so please cherish it!"

"I'm sorry Popo, we didn't mean to do it…" Goku said.

"It is fine Goku, it should take too much work to restore it… Do you have the Black Star Balls?" Dende asked impatiently.

He chucked them over.

"Good… I will take them off your hands and try to expel the negative energy, you best go see your families I'm sure they miss you"

They all nodded and left, Piccolo stayed behind and asked if he could assist in anyway, Dende agreed.

They walked down to the catacombs, a voice echoed in Piccolo's head. It was Kami, telling him to run.

"It occurred to me I have never asked you… do you have Nail's memories? Or any real trace of him besides power, skill, and techniques?" Dende asked, changing his tone of voice.

Piccolo recoiled, thinking he caught on.

"Thought so. Nail would have known nothing can take away negative energy from his time with Guru"

Popo then grabbed and restrained Piccolo, while Korin tamed him with low bursts of lightning.

"Dammit!... Who are you, bastards?" Piccolo grunted.

"We are the same as before, Piccolo. Just we have been reborn from Baby. Now we are next generation Tuffles" Dende replied.

Kami's shadow loomed behind Dende, motioning around him.

"I beg you Dende, release him and come to your senses. No one holds dominion over you, you are the overseer of this planet. You must protect it, not harm it" Kami guided.

"What happened to Gohan, and the others" Piccolo asked.

"The same as what happened to us… he was reborn. His sins were cleansed" Dende replied.

This angered Piccolo, he unleashed his energy and went flying as fast as he could towards Gohan.

Meanwhile, Yamcha and Roshi made it at Kamehouse. It was surprisingly empty, no trace of life. The looked around, it didn't look like anyone has been around in a while. They heard a creek and someone behind them snatched the two. They were being taken, wherever it was it was damp with a salty melty smell. Then lights shined down at the two.

Vegeta walked up to them and huffed.

"Greetings subjects, what are you doing at of your post?" Baby Vegeta asked.

Yamcha and Roshi began to panic, then they asked why Vegeta's voice was different.

"Good so it is the real thing after all…" Oolong sighed as he went out of the form.

Yajirobe released the two, then explained what has gone on since they left. Yamcha tells them that they encountered Baby in space a while ago.

"Wait, we need to go warn Goku and Krillin!" Roshi coughed in a panic.

"Krillin more than Goku. He will be met with 18 after all… Goku and Pan would just be met with Goten and Chi Chi" Yamcha recalled.

They were too late however, Krillin made it home and encountered the emotionless wife and her displeased child.

"Where were you?" 18 asked.

"I told you, I was out with Goku getting the Black Star Balls" Krillin asked, clueless of what was going on.

18 twitched at the mention of Goku, she charged him and pushed him to the wall.

"You need to be cleansed…" 18 replied.

A piece of Baby went out of her and into Krillin, who let out a scream as it happened.

Piccolo then made his way to Gohan who was speeding towards Goku.

"Gohan! You are stronger than this…" Piccolo greeted.

"Better than what, Piccolo? What could possibly be greater than a Tuffle? We are the perfect race, one with no inner fighting" Gohan replied.

"If there is no reasoning… I must fight you" Piccolo replied.

"So be it, I just need to keep you alive long enough for Master Baby to use the Black Star Balls" Gohan replied.

Piccolo went in for a kick at Gohan's neck, he grabbed his leg and swung his former master away. Piccolo used his expansion ability to act as a whip only for Gohan to cut off the limb completely.

"Face it, Piccolo. Your age is finally starting to show… and on top of that I know all your tricks" Gohan smirked.

Piccolo grunted and tried to test that theory. He created multiple clones, each sending currents of lightning towards Gohan, then attempted to charge him while firing a Special Beam Cannon. Gohan slipped through and was able to dodge each attack and combat it with his own attacks. Before finally grabbed Piccolo, and chucking him as hard as he could towards a mountain and firing a ki attack at him, reminiscent of their first training.

Gohan… you truly have gotten stronger haven't you… able to even surpass me without so much as transforming. I know this is Baby's influence, but you are still there… that cocky attitude still showing. I've known it since you were but a boy, perhaps you have me to blame for that… No matter what happens though, you will always be like a son to me… which is why I cannot stand idly by while you are being controlled by this bastard! Piccolo thought to himself.

He charged up and got bulk, then tossed aside his weights. He began thinking to himself what the abilities of a Dragon Clan and Warrior Clan Namekian would be capable of…

Piccolo motions his hands freely in the air, creating a crimson flame as opposed to Dende's blue, then black lightning moving through it. He finally released it into a huge wave that surrounded Gohan.

"Demonic Expulsion!" Piccolo yelled.

The malice began leaving Gohan, then Piccolo's attack died out and he noticed Gohan was gone.

"Damn, it was a clone" Piccolo grunted.

Gohan appeared behind him with a Special Beam Kamehameha, he blew away Piccolo sending him deep beneath the Earth. Then leaving to continue his mission. Piccolo, as he was covered in rubble smiled, he saw the conflict in Gohan's eyes.

Goku and Pan then made it home, everyone there was disappointed and angry with the two. They didn't know why, they asked but nothing was said.

"Well Dad, looks like you are back… Baby wishes to meet you. He will be here soon" Goten greeted with a cold empty stare.

"Baby?! Boys, what happened to you… Chi Chi…" Goku questioned.

"Let's take it outside… Unless you want to end up like Piccolo…" Gohan threatened.

Meanwhile, Mr Satan demands Buu to let him out.

"Buu… is the uprising over…" Hercule cowers.

"Mhmm. Baby power no longer spreads. All good!" Buu excitedly replied as he spit out Hercule. "Best go warn Goku… I sense he and Pan arrived."

Piccolo, now sensing the army of power on the move teleported there instantly and ordered them off. Before collapsing of exhaustion and injuries.

Chiaotzu healed him, then asked why.

"Uub, you are not needed at this moment… Buu is on his way, Goku can handle himself right now. If he fails we need to handle things after. Right now we need to train. They seem to bother power from each other right now. Gohan is now able to take me on without even transforming… Imagine how strong Frieza or Vegeta became. Then there is Broly… who knows where he is…" Piccolo explained.

"Hmm... he is right guys… we will have to leave things to Goku. We aren't prepared for something like this" Uub ordered, with his army nodding in approval.

"Did you see Tien?" Chiaotzu questioned.

"I did from the Lookout… they got him…" Piccolo sighed.

Meanwhile Goten and Gohan stood there in front of Gohan with an evil stare. Waiting for their father to say something.

"When did this happen…" Goku choked in anger.

"It started happening since Baby first encountered you. First he went for the small power levels to accumulate power… then he got Broly, then took over the entire Frieza Force. That was when he became ready to come all the way here. It ended just before you arrived actually… the Namekian was very clever, he knew the moment he arrived" Gohan explained.

Goku went in to beat some sense into his children, but with his small body he couldn't do much. Soon Baby Vegeta finally arrived to bless them with his presence.

"Well Goku, I am so happy you could arrive to this party…" Vegeta said in his normal voice.

"Not you too Vegeta…" Goku turned.

Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan, which turned into a bright white with red eyes. Frieza had then arrived with Trunks, Dende, Tien, 18, and Bra.

"As you can see Goku, I have gathered quite the collection… I shall give you one offer to join us, join your family" Baby offered.

"Thanks… but I am going to deny that offer and simply fight. You are certainly making things exciting afterall"

He kept pushing through trying to fight. Trying to find a way to win but keep losing. Then Buu and Hercule came running in.

"Goku! That man is not Vegeta! Baby took over the Earth!" Hercule annoyingly yelled, only to realize he already knew that and looked dumbfounded.

"Two people I neglected to take over hmm… how did I miss them.." Vegeta wondered.

"Foolish Baby! I am Hercule Satan! I vanished all of Earth's enemies before, and I will do so with you! I am Earth's Champion, the strongest there is! I hid inside Buu in a place where you couldn't find me!" Hercule proudly announced.

"Is that so, well I should kill you first then…" Vegeta replied.

"Uh… I mean… Uh… RUN!" Hercule yelled begging Buu to let him in again and to put Pan in him too.

The three ran off and Goku deflected the attack. Then began transforming into Super Saiyan 3.

"Super Saiyan 3… He must be serious" Goten replied.

"No matter, anyone who opposes Lord Baby must be killed…" Gohan said.

The two brothers charged in at max power to fight their father and began to win. Baby called them off and walked closer to toy with him. He dragged in power from the brothers and began changing form. He got buffer, and more mechanical pieces on his shoulders.

Goku began getting bloodied up and bruised. He tried going Blue, but that too had hardly done anything. Finally he stood up, determined to win. He went Blue Kaio X20 he began getting sore, riving in pain with every punch. He was at least able to injure Baby a great deal.

Finally he collapsed. Laying near lifeless on the mountain. The light in his eyes beginning to dwindle. The world around him began to fade, Buu sensed Goku's fading life. Baby then gathered his collection and began to extract their power. He began transforming into his final state, his skin grew darker, eyes bluer, his hair changing styles. A mechanical tail even grew and a pair of antenna.

"Now Goku… my brethren and I shall unleash our hatred toward you… Revenge Death Ball!" Baby shouted.

The ball came crashing down, as soon as it made contact all trace of Goku vanished….


	7. Chapter 7: Fallen Master, Rising Student

Last time on Dragon Ball GT… Goku and co. arrived on Earth to find the planet had been overtaken by the sinister Baby… Goku stood up to this terrible threat, but had fallen and is now missing… Buu alerted Pan who began bursting into tears, awakening Super Saiyan 3 for a mere second. Now Buu is completing his plan, will the Resistance be able to stop them… find out.. Now.

"Grand Elder… I lost him…" Supreme Kai said. Only to be puzzled when he wasn't there, then looked dumbfounded.

"He is out fishing, you won't be able to get him to stop. Even if you did, he would just go back to looking at girls in the shower… such mockery of a Kai…" Kibito rambled, then remembered what Supreme Kai said. "Who did you lose?"

"Goku…. Baby sent an attack at him, I went to catch him but on our way back the negative energy waves hit me, and I dropped him…" Supreme Kai continued.

"Well where did you drop him?" Kibito asked.

"Sugoro's Realm…" Supreme Kai sighed.

"That isn't good... Ki doesn't work there…" North Supreme Kai grunted, thinking on what to do.

Meanwhile Baby had wished for Planet Vegeta to be brought back, and in Earth's Orbit.

The move began, people heading towards the new world to avoid overpopulation. This was the time to strike. Buu, Mr Satan, Pan, Yamcha, and everyone else gathered around Piccolo who was about to attempt Kami's teleportation.

"Be warned… last time was on accident I don't know if I could do it again, let alone from this distance and this many people… Kai Kai!" Piccolo warned as he was able to successfully take them to planet, but came hurtling down from a great height.

"Ok now, listen up everyone because Mister Satan's gonna tell you the plan! We use these pills and throw them into their mouths. They will get headaches really fast, and in theory should block out Baby's control as well as kill the egg inside their brains!" Hercule explained, following with a nodd.

"Yes, meanwhile me, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu will be on the sidelines. We will be the ones who fight" Uub explained.

"If that is your plan, what is the failsafe… Afterall a leader must always have a backup in case something goes astray… such as I don't know, a spy…" Frieza stated.

They all turned around in fear and were cowering as they saw Baby Frieza flying above them.

"Hohoho… Don't get all scared in front of your great Emperor…" Frieza chuckled.

"Wait… that is the real Frieza…" Piccolo replied.

"Indeed Namekian, my Iron Will shields me from such trivial things as mind control… it pains me to have subjected myself to that damn maniac…" Frieza explains. "Baby has my power, unfortunately. Meaning he has my true final form at his disposal…"

Frieza leaped down in front of Uub, noticing the attire.

"I take it you must be Goku's pupil then. Your Gi vaguely resembles his, your demeanor too. I shall join you, the faster we dispose of this thing the better. I will of course, be on his side the whole time. Perfect for a sneak attack…" Frieza stated.

He then left without another word. The plan then began to carry on. People across the city were down on their knees ailing in pain. Baby looked around to see the cause of this then spotted the people from earlier, along with a few others.

He sent Videl and Gohan to dispose of the daughter. Pan went Super Saiyan 3 and was deemed too much of a threat, Gohan kicked her down and rubbed her face in the dirt as she was about to die. Yajirobe flew from the sky and struck his back but was kicked across the street.

"Buu! Please go save my Pan… she is all I got…" Hercule cried out.

Uub couldn't stay in position any longer, he rushed in full force towards Gohan and punched him and Videl away from Pan. Then fired an attack Baby's way.

"Uub…" Goten whispered.

"Goku's pupil shows his face" Trunks commented.

"His pupil… well this is going to be interesting… I shall do to him what I did to the master!" Baby yelled.

"Tch… So Goku lost to someone like you did he… I doubt that, he is still alive and he will murder your sorry ass. That is of course, if I wasn't about to.." Uub smirked.

He went in charging full force towards Baby and landed a solid blow to the cheek, blood dripping from the gums.

"Kame...hame...ha!" Uub shouted as he fired a Super Kamehameha Wave at Baby, before it was deflected by the guards.

Uub was surrounded by Gohan, Tien, Goten, and Trunks. While Frieza stayed put, knowing all too well what Baby was up to.

"You insolent brats… how dare you intrude on this challenge. I was toying with him… now you will pay the price for your insubordination by thinking I would be so weak as to be defeated by such wretched creatures…" Baby insulted, as he fired a blast towards them all and blowing them into oblivion. "Frieza, you best not act like they did…"

Baby then charged up another Revenge Death Ball and fired it at Uub.  
"This is the same technique used to kill your master that you hold so dear… now you can join him in his eternal slumber!" Baby yelled.

Buu dropped Pan in Satan's arms as they were running off then he paused.

"Buu love Mister Satan… but Buu must go now to become one again. It only way to avenge Goku…" Buu explained.

"Buu… wh-what do you think your doing?" Hercule asked as his voice broke from a sob, knowing what is to come.

"Remember what Buu told you… During Martial Art Tournament… I become one again when Uub become strong. Long ago when bad man shoot puppy you fought them, you awaken good Buu. Buu always love you Mister Satan, but Uub different… Buu need to rescue him" Buu explained.

He ran off, behind him Hercule cried out his name while running off to protect his granddaughter.

Uub had then entered the transformation he showed off earlier and sent away Baby's attack. Baby got excited. "Well… it seems you do show potential after all…"

Uub was bursting out large clouds of the red steam, and kept getting stronger and stronger. Then Baby got serious and a mechanical third eye appeared, using Tien's power, he did a Kikoho and shot Uub away. He was getting bored, as a result he used Revenge Death Ball to its fullest, combining it with Frieza's Super Nuova.

Uub layed down, accepting defeat. The others left to his command, to try and subdue the rest of the population. Meanwhile Piccolo was just standing there waiting. Sensing that Goku was still alive, he just came back into reality.

Back on the World of the Kai's Goku had returned with Sugoro and Shusugoro. He was thinking of how he could win this fight.

"Can't he just used Ultra Instinct?" Kibito snapped.

"No, it wouldn't do the boy no good. He mastered it yes, and could in theory do it at will. There is just one problem though… he is in the form of a boy. Divine power of that magnitude was hard enough on his adult body, it could kill him if he did it now. Same could be said with that risky move, doing Blue Kaio…" Elder Kai denied.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Supreme Kai asked.

"It is simple… we awaken his power in a similar fashion as Broly. There is just one thing he must do…" Elder Kai answered.

"What is it?" Goku wondered.

"Drop your pants…" Elder Kai commented.

The three fell from the ground in shock on this, asking him to be more serious. However upon further inspection… he was.

Goku dropped his pants, Elder Kai peered down and noticed the small remnants of the tail.

"We simply need to get his tail to grow back through intense training. How that will take will depend on his own effort…" Elder Kai mentored.

He started the training by making Goku slowly grind coffee beans, constantly and no breaks.

On the newly reborn Planet Tuffle, Uub was about to meet his death by the hands of Baby. Then, out of nowhere, Buu leaped in and swallowed up the blast. It was too much for him though and he exploded across the city. Baby fled assuming that Uub had been killed.

His clothes were torn up, his body broken with the pink goo around. He was wondering where he was.

"Who… who saved me…" Uub asked.

A voice then echoed around him, repeating his name. Before finally Buu appeared.

"Hey… I feel like I know you, but I don't know from where…" Uub replied.

"Long ago, bad men kill Mister Satan and Puppy. Buu split into two beings, one good one bad. Bad took over, then good vanished. Kid Buu came out and kill everyone, then he die and become new person. That is you Uub" Buu explained.

"Woah… so you are me… now what do we do?" Uub questioned.

"Buu and Uub become one again. Buu power, is Uub power…"

The goo began attaching itself to Uub, his muscles bulked up and his power grew. Goku saw into the crystal ball and noticed the change in Uub. Majuub emerged from the smoke, ready to have a rematch.

"Now he might be able to complete the transformation…" Goku thought out loud.

A monstrous roar was heard throughout the sky and was heard across the planet. He went in and knocked Baby right off his high and mighty throne, determined this time he ends Baby once and for all.

"You are different than before… I like that…" Baby responded, as his fist was able to make a deep wound into his stomach.

Frieza turned around, noticed he had the power of Buu with in him.

"So this is the mighty power of the ever so feared Majin Buu… I see why Father warned me of him… Looks like it is time I join in" Frieza commented as he went into his Dragon Form. "As a sediment to my failure… Dragon Frieza is born!... tacky I know but it will suffice"

Uub and Frieza were punching Baby around, toying with him and testing their power together. While also dodging and countering many of the attacks, while Frieza was losing control.

"Frieza you traitor, I should have known it wouldn't have worked on you…" Baby Vegeta replied.

Baby started replicating Frieza's transformation and projected it onto himself with a little modifications. The two then began to struggle, their enemy overpowering them both. Reinforcements came but they were not helpful in this heated battle. Yamcha and Roshi sent in a Kamehameha towards Baby but he sent it off with his tail.

Uub now had to try out his transformation. He clenched his fists together and began screaming into the wind, a hurricane of power forming around him. His hair began pulsing power, becoming a brilliant bubble pink, his aura changing into white with black edges and pink god ki hovering around him. His eyes turned red and black, fangs peering out with ravenous claws. His transformation had been completed.

The Kai's witnessed a new mortal with the power of a God.

"Alright! Majuub did it!" Goku excitedly cheered.

Baby stood there looking at Majuub. He sensed the pressure change in the wind around him. Something was different, more so than before. In the blink of an eye, Majuub appeared before him with his knee lodged in Baby's chest.

Baby bent down, coughing out blood and getting a moment to brief.

"Your reign of terror ends now Baby…" Majuub warned.

What is this transformation Majuub has entered? And will it be enough to beat the unstoppable infallible Baby? Or will Goku have to step in before his training can be complete? Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT…


	8. Chapter 8: Catharsis Begins

Last time on Dragon Ball GT, Uub awakened the power that lay dormant within him as he became Majuub. Now he is on par with Baby Vegeta. Will this transformation be enough though to put a stop to it… find out now…

The Kai's then surrounded the crystal ball at this transformation, Piccolo was watching in person and smiled at this.

"The gods have their eyes on you, kid… your the first person since Goku to have done that… be grateful" Piccolo stated.

Elder Kai turned to Goku, who was snickering with joy at this transformation.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Elder Kai asked, stumbled by this event.

"Yeah! Now he is the perfect sparring partner for me when we finish this" Goku answered.

"What is this transformation then… it looks like Black Goku's Super Saiyan Rose… but Uub isn't a Saiyan so how is he doing this" Supreme Kai wondered.

"The transformation we call Devil's Awakening. It brings forth Kid Buu's power and potential and sends it into Uub in the same way as Fusion. However to tame this power, we combat it with god ki. Before the transformation damaged him and he couldn't be in it for long. Now though, he can fight to his heart content" Goku explained.

"I see… so that isn't a Saiyan transformation. Rather traits of Buu show through, and divine ki gives it a look similar to Rose. Well, certainly Beerus will be excited when he wakes up. For now he has a new fighter, but at the same time he will feel threatened by the thought of a new rival…" Kibito replied.

On the Tuffle Planet, Majuub continued sending punches towards Baby before kicking him to the ground.

"Look… in all actuality I am simply placing people under the same alignment… think about it they are technically themselves. Only now there is no reason to fight, no desire for power… I will gladly give back Vegeta's free will once the Tuffle Reformation has been completed. Once the culture has been completed, I shall relinquish my control over Vegeta and use my own body. People will live on as if nothing happened. Living full lives without war, without bloodshed, everyone will show compassion to one another as they did before. But ones who disturb the peace like Frieza, they are the ones who should be slain…" Baby persuaded.

"And what about what you did to Goku… you killed him with his own family, then you killed Gohan and Trunks! You took them from their families!" Uub yelled.

"Goku was a special case… he would resist my heritage and become a nuisance for peace. As for Gohan and Trunks, they still live… I guess my excuse there would be this bodies urge to fight, the pride is simply too overwhelming!" Baby justified.

The kept clashing but Baby slowly got stronger and stronger to avail for Majuub's arrogance.

"If you wish to create peace, why all this violence" Uub wondered.

"In order to attain light, there must be darkness in the first place… This is the darkest part of the world right now, the dawn is near. When that arrives, nirvana will be achieved and the universe will have light all around it" Baby declared.

"And what if by some chance there was already light within it. Darkness and light coexist after all…" Zarbuto replied.

They all turned to see the Universe 2 Tuffle standing there. Majuub landed one final hit before Baby teleported down to see this change in development.

"Another Tuffle?! That is preposterous… all the Tuffles were wiped out…" Baby said, skeptical of this being.

"In this universe yes… but in Universe 2 and Universe 6 no they are very much alive… Baby, our culture lives on elsewhere. There is no need for violence to spread my child. Come with me, we can live on with our people. Don't bring anymore harm to these people than you already have… fill that void of hatred in your heart with love and compassion and I know you will be happy as I am right now. What the Saiyans did, it truly cannot be forgiven. But this is a different time, you need to see that" Zarbuto pleaded.

"Wait, if you are from another universe… how could you know what happened to me…" Baby questioned.

"I am from Universe 7. Us Tuffles, we are the first and only race to have attained the ability to travel universes through technology alone. And so, I was able to escape the massacre believing me to be the only one…the people of Universe 2 will accept you. I offer this path to you, so we can continue our culture of peace together and not sully its name" Zarbuto continued.

"Hmm tempting… however… if there is only going to be two of us in Universe 2 then that would mean when both of us die, our race would be dropped down to only existing in one universe… wouldn't it?" Baby pointed out.

Zarbuto stepped back, realizing Baby would not approve of such things.

"I would accept had you not mentioned the lack of females to continue… opps. Well, I will accept the new Tuffle edition nevertheless" Baby replied as he possessed him and continued fighting off Majuub.

Goku turned to the Kais and asked how much longer.

"Training cannot be rushed Goku. You more than anyone should know this…" Elder Kai replied.

"But Uub cannot last long! That transformation burns too much ki, he hasn't learnt to control ki in his newly fused state!" Goku rejected.

"Well… there is one way that could work… but it will be painful. More painful than anything you have experienced before. Including death…" Elder Kai warned.

He nodded, accepting whatever it took.

"Alright then… Shusugoro, mind turning into a pair of pliers please" Elder Kai asked.

He then asked Goku to pull down his pants once more time, then pointed at the small stump of tail that had grown. Elder Kai began to explain what they needed to do and Goku agreed.

Baby began to get a lot more serious and started to put up more of a fight towards Majuub. Showing off his ki techniques, such as Final Flash. Majuub also got more serious, firing out a Candy Kamehameha, turning Baby's arm into chocolate.

The fight carried on, Roshi and co trying to assist Majuub and Frieza in any way possible. Goku, meanwhile, has just gotten the length of his tail back and rushed off to study the fight. He stands next to Piccolo asking what he gathered so far.

"Nothing much… he has a combination of all those he came into contact with… However, he doesn't appear to use everything. Otherwise he would have used Dende's All Seeing ability to figure out if you were alive or not… Tien's mimicry also doesn't show any signs of being used. So trait abilities aren't transcended but ki attacks are. Mechanical transformations also seem to be a thing" Piccolo instructed.

"Right. Has he shown signs of Zenkai?" Goku asked.

"Considering Vegeta's body has been worn out from Zenkai I doubt he really picked up on it. Or he would have used biomechanical enhancements to allow Zenkai to work once more. Just be careful Goku… a tail won't do much considering the power this monster has. I near debated on creating children to help fight…" Piccolo warned.

Majuub then put everything he had into Lightning Arrow with a candy beam placed in them. Baby had enough though, he sent currents of power to them and redirected them towards Majuub, trapping him in his own attack. Frieza had then fled, as did the rest of the Z Fighters knowing they would be next.

"A tasty reward for this victory… now, off to the capital…" Baby Vegeta praised.

"Not so fast Baby!" Goku yelled.

"Goku… you are alive? Well well, lets just have everyone return from out of the blue. Next we will meet King Vegeta!" Baby ranted.

Goku told him that things are different now, showing off his tail.

"A tail?! How naive are you… a monkey growing back a tail will not stop this resurrection from being finished. Give up with this futile resistance, I am at the zenith of my power now. No one is capable of stopping me" Baby scoffed.

Goku went Super Saiyan Blue, then began with a flurry of punches that Baby casually avoided before kicking Goku in the chin. In what Goku saw as a flash he was then sent deep into the ground, with a puddle of blood spewing from his mouth. Baby in the Dragon Form had grown too strong.

"Foolish Saiyan, you aren't worth my time…" Baby scoffed.

Goku then layed there, staring at the ground. Pan sensed he returned and came flying in with Super Saiyan 2 and struck Baby in the cheek and sent him flying across the city. She grabbed Goku and ran, carrying him back to Mister Satan. When she arrived she began crying on his chest, trying to get him to respond.

"I just got you back Grandpa! Please don't die!" Pan cried.

All she got in return was a cold blank stare from Goku, who was fixated on Earth. His eyes began turning into a bright red, his breathing grew deeper. His chest compressing and expanding rapidly.

She tried to figure out what was wrong, Satan tried to help but both were baffled by this. Then hair started growing on his skin, Pan instantly remembered the stories she used to be told. Oozaru was awakening, she flew Hercule above to study this. Yamcha and the others grouped up and began to panic.

"Wh-what the?! That is Goku's Oozaru! I thought Kami disposed of his tail years ago…" Roshi exclaimed.

"I did… It appears the tail returned however. I do not know how, but whatever the case it is trouble. Although, perhaps it could be beneficial" Piccolo replied.

The wicked roar of Oozaru began, thunder began brewing across the planet in wake of this sinister power. Frieza even began to drip bits of sweat. Oozaru grew full sized, then condensed into a zestful Golden Oozaru.

Baby pivoted around, sensing the monster's awakening. He went to battle, trying to protect his people. Going in for a Final Flash before being blown away with a gustful blaze of flame.

"Why is it always the monkeys… everytime my people starts to rebuild… they always feel the need to destroy what is rebuilt. I won't condone this any further, no more prideful games. The lives of my people are in danger!" Baby declared.

A meteor shower of ki attacks were fired, topped off with his own Dragon Breath. Pan came in with a thunderous clap and sent it all back at Baby before she was slapped away in Goku's rampage.

Roshi caught her, then was tempted to try something before Hercule punched him and grabbed his granddaughter.

"Pan, it would be best to let this run its course… Goku cannot control himself" Yamcha suggested.

Baby ran off in a fright, alerting all Tuffles to evacuate. Meanwhile he went to Bulma for answers.

"Why the hell is he in this form. There is no moon tonight, yet he is in Great Ape" Baby asked.

"Hmh.. I am trying to figure that out right now with what data was found usable within Myuu's computer and memory core. It seems he has some of Planet Tuffle's history, data, stuff like that. Including many of the Oozaru attacks and legends they gathered from Saiyans" Bulma explained.

"Go faster! This mustn't be delayed any further…. Odds are that monster has already murdered some. That cannot be tolerated. We must prevent any others from losing their lives" Baby ordered.

Will the Z Fighters be able to continue with the rampage of Goku? Or will they cut off Goku's tail and get rid of all his work to get it back? With Baby researching the reason, does he have the time to snap out of it and take control? Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT…


	9. Chapter 9: A Feud Settled, New Friend

Goku continues his tantrum across the planet. Blowing up mountains on sight, terrorizing civilians. Pan continues to hover around him to make sure he doesn't do anything he would regret. Piccolo attempts to make connection with Goku to talk him out.

"Goku! Snap out of this, don't let your mind be overpowered by a simple monkey… granted one would probably be smarter than you, but still. Not to mention, Pan, your granddaughter, is literally risking her life to keep you from killing people!" Piccolo grunted.

A quick flash of memories appeared, Oozaru Goku turned and saw all the Z Fighters, remembering their time spent together. He then grasps ahold of his head, grumbling in pain. It appeared Goku was entering yet another transformation. This time the golden power sharpened up, then turned into a bountiful pink with a flaming aura, God Oozaru. He became more tame, but still angry and was now moving up to higher terrain in the planet. Huffing out hurdles of fire in every couple steps.

Eventually, he stopped, glaring up above at the glistening Earth. Tears falling from his face as he tried to grab ahold of it. The only word he seemed to say was, "Home." Roshi went up, feeling as though he had the best shot and calming Goku down.

"You wanna go home do ya? Well first we gotta stop Baby and liberate these people… and for that to work we need you, Goku. To do that though you need to fight through before you hurt someone, like what happened with dear old Gohan…" Roshi soothed.

The mention of this triggered the already enraged Oozaru, he flicked the old man off of him. Then it was as if he too were slapped, he was entering reality and began to panic. Oozaru fell to his knees, giant tears falling onto his master. A new aura began forming. A golden aura with a green hue. Oozaru began shrinking, immense power was emitting out which caused Baby to fall back in fear.

Goku's body was then emerged in dust, as it was becoming more human. Fur extending across his body, his hair remaining an inky black. Then his eyes becoming more animal like. Finally he emerged, speechless. He bent down once more and healed his master of the wounds he had inflicted. He looked up and a small smile appeared.

"Now that you are healed… it is time I kill you humans and fulfill my mission…" Goku growled.

Roshi, Yamcha, and Piccolo immediately went in for a hit to subdue before Goku whined and said he was just kidding, which pissed off everyone as he laughed it off. Then he went back to being serious and raised his head.

"So Broly, I have finally caught up to you… I never would have imagined your power was like this…" Goku replied, then looked around at all the damaged. "Did I do this?"

"Yes… you went ballistic after going Oozaru. No one was killed though, only injuries. Goku, this form might be enough for Baby right now. However it will not be enough. I am going to contact Supreme Kai, Pan will go with him. He will need help for what I need him to do" Piccolo commanded.

Goku nodded, before zipping off in Baby's direction. Supreme Kai arrived and asked what Piccolo had in mind.

"There is a sacred relic in Kami's Lookout, Sacred Water. This water should purify someone who has evil plaguing their spirit. This _should_ expel Baby's eggs from the people he infected. You will need to get passed Dende and Popo to get it. Which normally wouldn't be an issue, but they share power with Baby now. Once you get ahold of it, use it on those in the Lookout. Once the catharsis process takes effect leave them and bring a few bottles here, they will take care of Earth. Finally, bring back the Z Fighters Baby blasted away. That should provide the extra support" Piccolo explained.

Bulma had finally cracked the code and called for Baby to come over.

"Well, did you find it?"

"Indeed. It appears you have some outdated information. During this time yes Saiyans were only able to use the moon for Oozaru. Then after the hostile takeover the Saiyans used their own energy to reflect these Blutz Waves. Goku is essentially doing the same thing but with the reflection of Earth" Bulma explained.

"Of course… would it be possible for me to harness such power without this Saiyans tail?"  
"Well sure, it will take time though" Bulma replied.

"I can hold him off long enough…" Baby assured.

Goku had then barged into the lab. Coldly staring at Baby, and disgracefully looking at Bulma.

"How about a rematch Baby… assuming you aren't still weeping about the form that killed your race…" Goku snarled.

Baby Vegeta went in and punched Goku, but little was done. He went back into his Dragon State and was losing control once more. Letting out enough power that the recoil was backfiring against Bulma.

Goku meanwhile was getting cocky and using the movements of Ultra Instinct to effortlessly dodge and toy around with Baby.

"I'll give you one chance, Baby… leave Vegeta's body. Or I will destroy you and your race will be but a forgotten memory"

"You think I will answer to that meaningless threat. You do not have the guts to attack your _dear_ friend Vegeta. Why I bet I can guess your reaction if I pulled something like this…" Baby replied before regressing his appearance and light appearing in Vegeta's eyes. "Kakarot… protect Bra, do not let this monster… win"

Goku flinched, then you could see the anger that broiled in his eyes. He was finally unhinged, Baby crossed the forbidden line.

"Hahaha… That was priceless! Why didn't I think of that before…" Baby cheered.

In his enemies weakest moment, Baby went in and began relentlessly punching him with a maniacal laugh. Before Goku grabbed his arm, and twisted it until blood spewed out.

"You think emotions are something to toy with! Thinking that families are something to use as a wall of defense… And you dare call yourself a hero, a protector… an avenger. You are none of those things. You are but a cold heartless monster, throwing a tantrum because of what he lost and not getting their way. You may be right, I won't kill Vegeta… but that doesn't mean I won't hurt him. All damage done can be healed through Senzu once I force you out"

Baby began crying in pain. He needed to buy more time though so he had to deal with this. Frieza stepped in with his Dragon Form as well. Gruntfully lunging attacks at both Goku and Baby in his broken state.

"I will no longer fail by the hands of the lowest species of the pecking order! I, Lord Frieza, will come out on top this time!" Frieza yelled.

This gets in Goku's way and unfortunately bought enough time for the Blutz Waves Amplifier to be completed and activated. Baby began growing into a Three Eyed Oozaru Dragon, a complete abomination all for the pursuit of saving his race. This was the push he needed to attack and nearly kill Frieza, then go for Goku.

He leaped into the air, and charged a full power Galic Gun aiming for Goku's friends.

"Well Goku… I will be kind enough to give you a choice… Which do you save. Your friends, or the planet you hold so dear. There will only be enough time to do one of those things" Baby wagered.

He split the attack into two with each hand and expanded them ten fold. Then released them followed by a loud scream from Goku, who ended up splitting himself in two with After Image at the expense of half his energy and severe damage.

"Ka...me...ha...me...ha Times 10!"

The crimson wave soared through the sky and was caught by Baby, whose power was enough to suspend it in air

"Hahaha… now here is another little game… how will you get out of this one. If you are to hit me you would need to increase the power of this attack, but who is to say I do not power down and you kill your friend and blow up Earth from this angle…"

"Tch… that bastard is using Goku's feelings as a way to cover his own skin. He knows Goku won't do it" Piccolo grunted.

"It is an excellent tactic though… I'm sure you got to agree to some extent the level of Goku's achilles heel and how well abusing it plays out. Of course him being Saiyan at times it will have its backfires. I wouldn't worry too much about it though. Baby hasn't truly mastered Vegeta's body yet. If he did, he would abuse the Saiyan's gift of Zenkai or anger to increase his power further… not to mention, it appears he shares the same flaws as I did with Golden Frieza" Frieza explained.

Piccolo was confused at first, then sensed the ki pool. "You're right… All these forms being mixed and staying in the form so long has taken its toll. Goku isn't exactly better though."

Meanwhile Supreme Kai and Pan entered the Lookout.

"Be careful Pan, these guys do not necessarily fight. Their abilities though are unique. Popo is immune to most physical and ki based attacks. Magic, or special ki attacks such as Buu's candy beam, affect him. So if you spot him, the best chance you got is to run. Dende on the other hand is more tricky, especially here of all places" Supreme Kai warned.

They snuck around, then made it to the room they needed to before being stopped.

"I see… Pan and Supreme Kai, interesting meeting you here. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me peacefully, Baby will need your power" Dende told as he motioned his hands for an attack.

Supreme Kai teleported behind them and ordered Pan to get the water. Dende fired his Ki Flame and was beginning to burn Supreme Kai before she hit them with the water.

Dende and Popo collapsed and a dark shadow began escaping them. Then they awoke, confused and disoriented.

"Wh-what… Baby! Where is he?! Is Goku back yet?" Dende frantically asked.

"He was, he is now on Planet Tuffle fighting Baby. We need you to spread the Sacred Water across the planet. We will take these above and do the rest" Supreme Kai quickly explained before teleporting, leaving Popo and Dende completely confused.

When they got to the Z Fighters they were injured pretty badly. Struggling to breath. When they received the water and after the catharsis process ended they were briefed up on what had transpired in their absence. They rushed over as soon as they could to help Goku who had just been knocked out of Super Saiyan 4, with Baby not far from passing out either.

"Well… Saiyan… it appears victory is ours" Baby claimed.

"I wouldn't say that just yet Baby…" Goku replied.

Trunks, Tien, and Goten came in for reinforcements. Chiaotzu rushed in as well and he and Piccolo did a combo move. Chiaotzu used mimicry to transform himself into a temporary liquid and possess Vegeta's body to fight Baby for control. Meanwhile Piccolo was using Kami's Shadow Possession to assist him. Piccolo ordered the humans and Frieza to fend off Baby, the Saiyans and Half Breeds would provide their power to Goku. Bra, Gotenks, Pan, and Gohan all transferred their power into Goku and his Super Saiyan 4 obtained a substantial boost as it was infused with God Ki.

Unfortunately they were too late, Bulma had recharged the amplifier and provided Baby with more power and he retook control and began rampaging.

"So that… _thing_ is father… h-how do we stop him?" Trunks asked.

Just before they thought things couldn't get worse, two large crashes happened right behind Baby. Two more apes rose to the battlefield, Tarble and Broly…


	10. Chapter 10: A Heroic Sacrifice

Last time on Dragon Ball… GT… Goku achieved a new transformation after mastering the Great Ape. He confronted Baby who was pushed into a corner, before he himself went into the troublesome Oozaru state. The Z Fighters, now united was beginning to get the edge on Baby before two more of his minions arrived, Broly and Tarble…

The terrifying trio of Oozaru's shot unyielding breaths of flame towards them all. They were all baffled on what to do next. Whether they had the strength to defeat all three of them, or would crumble beneath their feet.

Roshi: Goku… Gohan… what about you two do the Fusion technique. As well as Goten and Trunks. Then have those two fusions combine to create a four-way… would that be possible?

Goku: I suppose it would master, but the time limit would be extremely low. Especially with Super Saiyan 4… Besides that it wouldn't be enough to deal with all of them.

Roshi: Right… I suggest this then. Piccolo, myself, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin will take on Oozaru Tarble. He is far weaker than the other two. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks handle Broly. Frieza and Goku, you fight against Baby. The rest of you see to the purification of the people here.

They all nodded and flew to their post. Powering up to their utmost potential and attacked their mighty threats. Broly was by far the most out of control between the three. Thankfully when Supreme Kai arrived he brought forth new allies to help, 17 and 18. The two created a large force field of power to contain Broly. The others began to power up their attacks. Once it hit Broly was knocked down, but he was not out. He got angrier and angrier and began hurling rocks towards all of them. Android 17 told them to stay back while he and 18 wore him down with their limitless amount of energy.

The humans were able to restrain Tarble, notting he is stronger than his normal self but not by much. Supreme Kai said sorry, that he could not help any further and left. They said it was alright and they could handle it, Tarble had been successfully apprehended.

Baby was angered by this as he was continuing to fight off the two adversaries, as he noticed that his supply in power had been slowly dwindling. He pointed at Broly and began to fire short bursts of energy to enrage the beast. He began to fight harder, more viciously as he was reminded of the torment of his late father.

Baby: Well… it is certainly looking dire for me… the Tuffles have suffered a mighty blow, but we will come back from this troublesome defeat. I vow on the bodies of my fallen comrades I will not lose!

Goku: If your fallen comrades saw the atrocities you are committing, I am certain they would frown upon it…

Baby: Well what would you know… _Saiyan_… you weren't born to witness the slaughtering of my people, you do not even know their culture!

Goku: Your right, I don't know… but if they are anything like the humans on Earth, they hate destruction and chaos. The very thing you are spreading… look around. Buildings are collapsing in the wake of your monkey rampages. As from mine…

Baby: Tch… bastard… don't talk about destruction and chaos… until you have witnessed the massacre of your entire family! Your friends! Then realize you are the very last of your kind!

Baby swung a punch towards Goku, who simply caught it and tried to hide the impending pain. Then chuckled a little as he coughed out a bit of blood.

Goku: Unfortunately for you Baby… I have seen it. On Namek, by the hands of Frieza I witnessed the massacre of a race of people, the explosion of my friend, and nearly the death of my own son. During which time… I was the last Saiyan. In spite of that though, I never turned to senseless violence.

Frieza looked utterly appalled by this speech, and began to fire short Death Beams towards Baby and Goku pivoted out of the way of another punch and kicked Baby onto the ground.

The other Z Fighters then turned to taking down Broly who had continued to get more and more monstrous as the battle waged on.

Piccolo: Chiaotzu! Use mimicry to copy my Shadow Possession and help freeze Broly in his tracks!

Chiaotzu: Right!

Piccolo: Tien, use your Kamikaze Kikoho Clones. Yamcha use your Wolf Pack Kamehameha! Gohan, help me do the Duo Special Beam Cannon.

They all did as they were told and went onto completely immobilize the threat. It had been complete. Roshi then stepped forward to offer another little trick.

Roshi: Evil Containment is not just for sealing. It can also help use an enemy against another threat. Or in this case, a reverse exorcism. Evil Containment Wave!

The Evil Containment pulled out any trace of Baby and Broly began to shrink to his normal self, as did Tarble, then he sent the beam spiraling towards Baby. After it hit all the energy from the two backfired on him and injured him greatly.

Baby: Damn… it seems I am the last Tuffle once more… Foolish Earthlings, while they might not be my kind anymore, I still have the ability to suck them dry of energy!

He pointed at Broly, and began draining him of all his power. The unconscious Saiyan began to flip out uncontrollably and froze in place. He seized to breathe. Piccolo rushed over and tried to shock him back alive but nothing worked. Then he attempted to heal him, while also flowing his own energy there. Soon Broly awoke, startled before recognizing at least Goku.

Broly: Kakarot… where am I?

Goku: Hey Broly! Long time no see… you are in Planet Tuffle, formerly Planet Vegeta… do you have enough energy to help by any chance?

Broly: A little… why?

He pointed over and they all starred as Baby grew larger, with a new green pelt. Baby had lost his mind as a result of all this power. The entire team rushed off and began trying to help each other beat this threat. Soon all of which were flinged aside by the monkey. Breaking either an arm, a leg, both, or simply injuring themselves badly. Goku was even knocked out of his Super Saiyan 4 power, unable to do anything. Baby snapped back to reality and began to laugh as his victory was guaranteed.

Baby: HAHAHA! Fools… no matter how hard you fight I will always come out on top! Now to finally put you down once and for all, and restart my plan!

He charged up a massive Revenge Death Ball, the largest one yet that looked to be larger than the moon. Its gravity began to pull buildings from the ground to be swallowed up in its destructive mass. Before he could fire it, the blast disappeared and he began to clench his stomach that started to expand. The Z Fighters just watched, confused by this.

Majuub: I refuse to let you win Baby! Everyone! Hit him while you still can!

Baby: It is the human I swallowed!... he still lives…

Majuub began to slowly electrocute the insides of Baby. Meanwhile the Z Fighters slowly got themselves backup and struggled to stand. They were unsure of what to do.

Roshi: I got an idea… there is a slim chance it will work. However it may win.

Frieza: Then say what it is you old fool so we can finally put an end to his treasonous bastard.

Roshi: We use Krillin's Destructo Disk. If all us put our energy into it and control it to repeatedly strike Baby's tail we can take away all that power. Though… this is a different OOzaru then the one Goku and Gohan had as kids… so perhaps it may be futile…

Piccolo: It is worth a shot… all of you create a disk of energy!

The disk was created but Majuub had been expelled from Baby's body. He jumped away before the disk could hit and it flew off. Baby fired a blast of flame towards the Z Fighters, as a last ditch effort Goku was able to go into Ultra Instinct long enough to dispel the flame and counter Baby. Majuub went up and helped Goku keep Baby in place long enough for the disk to return.

The tail had been successfully severed. Baby Vegeta started to regress and the loss of power, as well as all that energy began to build up pressure. So much so Baby was forced out of Vegeta's body.

Hercule rushed over and attempted to stomp Baby. Once he did this, Baby popped out and stood in front of him.

Baby: I… I lost…

Vegeta coughed as he slowly began to awake, he stood up and walked over to Baby before powering up a miniscule attack.

Vegeta: You… will pay… for what you did to Bra…

Zarbuto rushed over and went in between the two. He stood firm, fearless of what might happen to him.  
Zarbuto: I beg of you… let me talk to him.

Vegeta: Hmph… do as you… please…

He collapsed once more and Piccolo went over and dragged him across the floor. He began to heal him as well. However he was still unable to move, his muscles, everything, had become sore from the overload in power.

Zarbuto turned to Baby and pressed his hand onto his shoulder. Baby just stood there looking as if he was almost in tears.

Zarbuto: Have you learned that assimilation is not the answer? And would you be willing to take up my offer from earlier?

Baby: The hatred in me has left… both in light of defeat, and now that it seems Myuu's programming has been disabled. The rush in power and ontop of Myuu's programming twisted my views. The Saiyan pride and Frieza's malice corrupted my thoughts even further… for that I apologize… if you could let me live, I would be willing to reform… that being said however, I do not wish to join a universe of love, I feel as though while it would be welcoming it would be too cheesy for my tastes… so, would you allow me to meet with those of Universe 6?

Goku turned to Vegeta, who then looked at Bra who seemed willing to let him find happiness. Goku walked up to Baby and placed his hand on his other shoulder.

Goku: I can take you to Universe 6 Tuffle Planet. But I want you to know the sins you committed will never be forgiven… and if I think for a moment you will return to your old ways, I will go there and kill you personally. Whether I am dead, or not…

Baby: Hm.. I'd expect nothing less.

Zarbuto: I am glad you have found love…

Goku was about to teleport them back home, but before he could Baby stopped him.

Baby: My name… it is Paradais. Incase we meet again… but before I go, I want to have one last goodbye to my former home.

He pointed at the ground and shot a beam into it. A plant slowly began to sprout and as he continued to fire more energy it grew more vibrant and beautiful.

Paradais: It is called the Bird of Paradise. My people cherished it greatly. I hope it is taken care of properly…

They all nodded, Pan and Videl commenting how gorgeous it was. Goku had then taken Paradais away along with Zarbuto and Broly. Then the people of Earth began to go back. A celebration was in need.

The Z Fighters, after all healing had a giant party on a Capsule Corp boat. Hercule just sat in the shade alone, masquerading in darkness. Videl tried to cheer him up, Pan did too, but no matter how hard they tried it didn't work.

Videl: The loss of Buu really got to your Grandfather… I hope he will get better soon.

Majuub over heard this and was beginning to walk closer before the Earth began to rumble across the planet.

Goku: What is happening?!

Dende: Oh no… I forgot… Baby used the Black Star Balls when he first took over. He used it before the year was up so they didn't have enough time to dispel the energy… as a result it had a six month limit…

Piccolo: And that limit has passed… the Earth is going to be blown up…


	11. Chapter 11: Old Wounds Reopen

Last time on Dragon Ball GT… Baby had lost all of his puppets. Cornered, he absorbed every last drop of power from Broly and ascended once more. Even that proved useless, when Majuub powered up inside his stomach and helped the Z Fighters chop off his tail. Baby left, to gain a new life on Universe 6 but neglected to inform the Z Fighters of his forgotten wish. Now the Earth is tearing itself apart, as a result of the Black Star Balls.

Pan: We will never be able to do it… it took us nearly the full year last time… now only a week remains…

Vegeta: For now… I recommend going to Planet Vegeta. Bringing the people of Earth there, then when Earth blows up we can simply use the Dragon Balls to conjure it back up.

Roshi: How long do you suppose that would take?  
Bulma: Approximately six days. More or less… We can evacuate a few simply with the space crafts Baby-er… Paradais ordered to be made for his Tuffle Rebirth. Though it won't be enough. However… special suits should be made for the population. As the gravity there is ten times that of Earth. They only made due there because of Baby's assistance. Then after they were purified it took a toll on us… those that didn't have an issue either had left over power from Baby, or were physically strong to keep it up like Hercule.

The evacuation began to commence. Days past and most of the population was gone. However… on the seventh and final day there had still been many who stayed behind. Goku went there to gather the remaining people. Upon his journey, he encountered Piccolo who had just been sitting around witnessing the magma explode up into the air.

Goku: Piccolo… what are you doing here?

Piccolo: Look at this chaos Goku… all because of an action I did so many years ago. I shouldn't have fused with Kami… I have decided to stay here, and die… then the Black Star Balls will never be used.

He stared at Goku who began to sniffle, he told him not to cry… The Demon King will never truly be gone. Then told him to leave.

Goku tried to leave but could not focus, he kept trying but to no avail.

Piccolo: You never change do you, kid… get out of that Super Saiyan form… you do not need to be in an adult state to use Instant Transmission. The ability to use it was in you all along… just focus, and I know you will be able to accomplish it, with or without my guidance. I mean if you don't, you will die and that family you are trying to save… so you do not have much options..

Goku smiled, realizing he was right. He powered down, then closed his eyes to concentrate. The moment he opened his eyes he found himself on Vegeta.

Piccolo: Good… now that that is underway…

Gohan was in the crowd on Vegeta, looking through trying to find Piccolo. Earth had became mostly a planet of molten rock. Suddenly, Piccolo's projection appeared before him.

Gohan: Piccolo! Where are you?

Piccolo: I am on Earth Gohan… I am sacrificing my own life, so that future lives can thrive. These Black Star Balls, they are up there with many of my greatest sins… and for that I must pay… I do not want these to be used again.

Gohan: But why… can't you just kill the dragon?! I need you Piccolo!

He noticed his former pupil in tears and wiped them off his face. He embraced Gohan with a hug.

Piccolo: Come now… you do not need me anymore Gohan. I have watched you grow up all these years, and I suppose you have done the same to me. We changed each other, for better or for worse… when I was first born my only thought was to kill your father and take over the world as my father once attempted. Then as I trained you, slowly the evil began to dwindle. I found myself wanting to conquer the world, to being one of its protectors. You were but a boy who cried at a simple rock being thrown at you, then I turned you into a survivor… and I do hope that sticks with you Gohan… it won't be like I am gone forever, I have created an egg. If you ever need me, pulse energy into it and I shall be reborn…

Piccolo stopped for a moment and looked at his hands, now opening up wounds as a result of the heat.

Piccolo: It is coming… goodbye, Gohan…

The Earth blew up, Gohan and Goku screamed out Piccolo's name as the planet was vaporized without a trace. Frieza sensed the destruction, lightyears away and smiled thinking his troubles were over. Before finding out the revolting news of the Namekians bringing the planet back. When things started to look like they were normal again, Gohan wiped away his tears and walked up to Satan.

Gohan: I know how it feels to lose someone important to you… would you like to talk about it?

Hercule: Oh Buu!... why did he have to leave… things just aren't the same without him… Videl left me for the man I stole glory from, soon Pan will leave me for a boyfriend… Buu was the only one I felt… would always stay…

Gohan: It isn't like he is gone forever, Buu still lives in Majuub. So it isn't like you two cannot talk again sometime.

Majuub walked over and said it is true. Then turned on Buu's personality and his voice shined through.

Buu: Mister Satan and Buu always be friends! No matter who Buu is.

Hercule began to cry and hugged Majuub and the Z Fighters began to laugh. Things looked bright for them. Meanwhile, a great evil had began to conspire.

In the depths of Hell, Myuu wandered aimlessly in his anger of Baby's betrayal. Soon he stumbled upon two former enemies of Goku. Both who were watching as Myuu and his creation failed.

Gero: Greetings… _Doctor _Myuu… I must say your technology is impeccable. Though of course your bio project known as Baby was very disobedient much like my former projects, 17 and 18.

Myuu: And just who are you?  
Demon King Piccolo: He… is Doctor Gero, lead scientist of the Red Ribbon Army. I am Piccolo, the Demon King.

Myuu: I see… and you two are former nemeses of Son Goku… wait… aren't you the Namekian who helped Goku destroy my Rebellion?

Demon King Piccolo: Hmph… no, that would be my son… a disgrace to my bloodline…

Myuu: I see… this works out nicely then… how about we prove a truce? An alliance of villains for an attack on the living world.

Gero: And how do you suppose we do that?

Myuu: My last minion. Upon my death he is ordered to come to Earth. He will assist in opening a portal in which we can pass into the mortal world. All we need, is Piccolo.

Other villains walked up around them all, eager to get started.

Myuu: Tell me, do your other creations exist here Gero?

Gero: Only one, Cell.

Cell walked up to Myuu and graced the two with his presence.

Myuu: Fascinating, what is he?

Cell: I am a biomechanical creation. Designed for the function of being a perfect warrior, suitable for the most deadly of combat… my dna consists of Piccolo, Frieza, and Goku, among a few other side dishes…

Myuu: Brilliant. Are you able to replicate forms or techniques they made after your creation?

Cell: If I can see it, and they use it on me, my cells can learn from it and create it into my being upon another regeneration. Ones that are not of my anatomy however are out of my reach, such as the farel Super Saiyan 4 and Oozaru forms, such trivial things…

Babidi: I can use my magic to create temporal clones so Cell can learn more techniques from the ones he has the DnA of. I have seen each fight since my death.

Myuu: Good… meanwhile I think we shall need something else, we have the parts to create new creations. Ones that will help us be victorious!

Perfect Cell and Babidi began their training. Babidi conjured up Goku first, who began to show off his godly aura. Perfect Cell went in to strike, before SSG Goku instantly killed him. He regenerated, then clenched his hands as he was beginning to grasp this divine power.

Cell: Magnificent… so this is the power that the mighty Son Goku has now… I cannot wait to see how we fare against each other now… why with my new power I should be able to finally crush that pitiful cheating Saiyan!

Next he began to do Super Saiyan Blue which he perfected into a stable state. Then was the toughest of all… Ultra Instinct…

Cell: The pressure… this form truly is the zenith of Goku's potential… should I be able to use it at will I will become a God! Fight me!

In his thrilled state he went in to fight UI Goku before being chopped in half, then gaining the power for himself. After trying to use it he felt the backlash this power would give.

Cell: This form, while initially dangerous to the monkey is able to be mastered. I shall work on it. Before I do that though show me Frieza!

The first thing he saw was the Golden power, this peaked King Cold's interest who walked up.

King Cold: Oh my… Frieza has grown much too tacky…

Perfect Cell: That we can agree on. It seems the color is customizable… thankfully. I suppose the suitable color will be a metallic green… I am not too fond of a color change, but an emerald green would really match my gem of a being. Move onto the next powerup!

Cell would gain hold of the Dragon Form, then work on Piccolo's new abilities after further accepting Kami. Once a bit of training happened he felt as though he was ready to share what he had gathered.

Cell: Individually these forms would prove to have a negative… Green Cell would not be enough power. Dragon Cell is too… demonic and destroys my perfection I longed to achieve. Ultra Instinct would injure me, as would Blue Kaio… however if I combine them… If I went Purple Cell, then used Ultra Instinct and Piccolo's ability to heal topped off with Gohan's mystic state… I could gain power without the loss of speed, or ki…

King Cold: Such a marvelous specimen, should we make this out I will allow you to be my right hand man… after all my division of the Frieza Force has long since crumbled, if you joined me we would be unstoppable!

Cell: Thanks, but I do not care for order. I simply wish to prove my perfection to the universe…

King Cold: Very well… but I feel as though we could hone each others power. I for one have my own ambition when I return to the land of the living..

King Cold began to power up, a rush of immense power flooded Hell and surprised everyone there. Soon he entered his final form, then Golden Frieza which to him was a purple and pink color. Cell began powering up as well before both being ordered to stop. The time had come.

They all gathered, grinning as their resurrection was near. Meanwhile Myuu and Gero lined up their first resurrection subject… Machine Mutant 17.


	12. Chapter 12: Rise of the Demon King

Last time on Dragon Ball GT… Piccolo sacrificed his life in order to save Planet Earth from ever having to deal with the Black Star Balls again. In wake of this, Demon King Piccolo met with two brilliant doctors who are hatching one final plan to enact their vengeance. With his former enemies now united, how will Goku stop this looming threat? And what do these villains have planned… fight out… now.

Dr Gero: Who is this person you contacted?

Dr Myuu: He is Lord Slug, he is the father of Demon King Piccolo. He seeks to come here to destroy the Dragon Balls and their creator, as well as attempt to meet his son whom I told would be awaiting for him to come and open the portal.

King Piccolo: You might as well come right out and say it, what do you want _us_ to do?

Myuu: Excellent question… Piccolo, your job will be to stay in Hell and wait for Goku to show off and attempt to beat us. Mutant 17 will go down, and show off the Day of the Dead's grand reveal! After it is known, the low levels will march in and show off the dead is truly returning. In light of this, 17 will go try and meet Gero's failure and bond with him.

King Piccolo: Alright… seems simple enough. Can my children stay as well…? I'm sure we will all enjoy beating the twerp. Boss Rabbit as well.

Boss Rabbit: Hehehe… thank you _my_ lord… I will simply adore it! First the brat stranded me in the dead of space forcing me to eat my companions, then I was blown up!

Myuu: Very well… the Frieza Force and Saibamen should suffice for the lower level attack.

The Physical World began to puncture a hole through hell, signalling that it was time. Once the portal stayed open 17 leaped down and began to wander.

Eventually, Machine Mutant 17 found Trunks, the perfect target… He swept through the air and tore right through the vehicle.

17: Cute, the little boy looks just like the bastard from the future…

Trunks: Android 17…? Why are you attacking us?! We were friends, I helped protect your island!

17: Simple… I got tired of listening to your trivial questions...

Trunks went into Super Saiyan Rage and attempted to punch Android 17, who activated a force field to protect himself only to toss the boy aside and toyed around with him. Vegeta sensed his son's spirit dwindling and rushed across the city. When he arrived he merely found him, his body broken and burning alongside a dead person.

Once he woke up back in Capsule Corp he alerted the others about what happened. All of which were puzzled. 18 questioned if he was sure it was 17. She called him up, within minutes he arrived asking what was wrong.

17: No… no impossible! I have been home the entire day, it was my youngest child's birthday.

18: Trunks, are you sure it was him?

Trunks: Yes… he looks exactly the same. Only difference was his eyes, they were completely bloody red and looked like they were glass. Then his hair was pure white.

Pan: That sounds like when Baby corrupted Vegeta.

Vegeta: Hmph… don't remind me.

Bulma rushed in and yelled at them to turn on the news. They saw Saibamen and Nappa flood an entire city in a rampage. In another city Frieza Soldiers lead by Zarbon and Dodoria were underway.

Gohan: What the? Those guys died years ago, has the dragon been used again?

Vegeta: No. It hasn't been that long since Shenron was last used. The Namekians wouldn't dare have brought back these guys. Super Shenron would be the only option, but as you all know it is divided between two universes.

Goku: Yamcha are you feeling alright?

Yamcha: Sa-sa-saibaman… Sa-sa-saibaman… th-the one that killed me, he is right there…

A few of them began to laugh, then Vegeta grunted and began walking closer to the door.

Vegeta: Don't worry scaredy pants… I'll deal with Nappa's division. If I run into Raditz, Kakarot, I'll be sure to tell him you said hi.

He flew over towards Nappa, meanwhile Goku walked outside with everyone and stared at the growing black hole where the enemies were escaping.

Goku: I'll go up there. Guys, spread out and make sure no one is harmed.

Pan: Grandpa, are you sure you don't need help…

Goku: I'll be fine Pan. You guys need to stay here incase someone like Cell or Jikian comes back.

Gohan flinched for a moment, then stepped in front of Goku giving a look of disapproval.

Gohan: I want her to go with you. If Cell comes, I cannot put her or you in danger. If he is there, I know she will at least be safe with you.

Goku: Alright… I'll bring Pan. Stay close to me alright?

Pan nodded, and the two began to fly up. Meanwhile Vegeta reached the army of Saibamen and his former associates.

Vegeta: Foolish Nappa… always going for muscle instead of brain. Now I remember why I killed you so long ago.

Nappa: Tch… you… Doctor said I would have the chance of vengeance. Raditz, let's show the traitor what happens to monkeys who leave the pack!

The two charged an energy sphere and shot it at Vegeta, who was then surrounded by Saibamen who blew themselves up. Witnessing he had survived utterly stunned the bunch. Vegeta walked up to them with a smirk, showing off his Blue Evolution.

Vegeta: I have attained the level of Super Saiyan… the legend is real. Then I pushed it to new heights and became a god… even Frieza fell before me on his knees. What do you think you two could accomplish…?

Nappa: V-Vegeta… we were just kidding… you know I would never try and kill you…

Raditz: Vegeta… I only did as I was told. If you spare me I will become your loyal subject, we can finally take over this hellhole.

Vegeta: Pathetic… I no longer seek control over the universe, especially not my home. You two can go back to hell where you belong, but Raditz… Goku sends his condolences…

He blew the two away. While Perfect Cell encountered his rival… Gohan...

Cell: So the boy has become a man now… charming. I better hope you have gotten stronger in all these years, otherwise it would get ever so dull. Who else would be my punching bag during this resurrection? Trunks perhaps?

Videl, Roshi, and Yamcha rushed over to aid Gohan. Roshi and Yamcha trembling, but trying to stay strong.

Videl: Stay away from Gohan you monster!

She flew over and kicked Cell in the neck, only to be caught and swung aside.

Cell: Fantastic, you got yourself a girlfriend. It is so nice to know the trauma I gave you never stuck, now I can make one all over again…

Roshi: We'll help ya Gohan!

The three powered up and began to swing at Cell who casually dodged it with boredom, meanwhile King Cold appeared before Majuub with his squadron.

King Cold: I recognize this presence of malice… while it is slim the traces are still there. Buu, meet my Majin Murder Brigade. Each of these are from a race with a trait designed to counter one or more of your attacks. Now you are in a human state… such things are meaningless.

There was Mangu, a mutant Namekian. Peari, a member of Ginyu's race who has the ability to morph his body into a different state or form. Apelle, a Machine Mutant Tuffle. Grapete, a member of Burter's race who can travel many times faster than him.

King Cold entered his final form, which gave off an intense pressure towards everyone there. He stood there with murderous cold eyes, Majuub just stood there ready to fight.

Android 17, 18, and Krillin were all met with Machine Mutant 17, who had taken possession of Maron.

Android 17: Put my niece down, she has nothing to do with you.

Mutant 17: I don't think so hot shot, unless you take her place that is. While you are at it, Sis how about you join me too and ditch the bald leprechaun.

18 aggressively denied, but 17 walked up to him. Thinking a moment before responding, then looking back and 18 and nodding at her.

Android 17: I will join you… just let Marron-Er… Maron, go.

He did so, then clenched both of Android 17's arms and pinned him down.

Mutant 17: Remember, I was once you… I know when you are trying to deceive me. You may be a good fighter, but living amongst these humans has made you soft… and a terrible liar. Now I'll take you to Gero for preparations.

Android 17: Wait, Gero… why are you working with him? We killed him remember?

Mutant 17: What? No… enough lies! I would never betray the brilliant doctor!

Krillin: It isn't a lie! I was there, you killed him in cold blood because he gave you human emotions and wanted you to do what he said! He made you his slave!

Mutant 17 clenched his skull and began screaming in pain as he short circuited before firing through Krillin's chest. 18 and Maron rushed over crying.

Krillin: 18… Maron…

Android 17: Bastard… he tried to help you, and you killed him. We speak the tru-

Mutant 17: Silence… I won't take insubordination from you. Gero has put you under his control, now let us move. We wouldn't want to interrupt the family funeral would we?

He fired a few more blasts, Krillin stood back up and bulked up and blocked each one of them from hitting his family. The final one though, tore his body to shreds as it exploded and the two androids fled.

18: You fool… why did you do that? You are going to die… please, stay with us Krillin!

Krillin: 18… I'll be fine. Get-Get Maron out of here… I'll need to get to the Lookout, I'll get Senzu Beans for everyone.

Krillin coughed out a bit of blood, but still maintained his strong determination. They parted ways. Goku and Pan entered Hell, they began searching around to try and find out who is doing this. All they saw was darkness. Then the two heard footsteps bouncing around them. Then a shadow figure approached them.

Grandpa Gohan: Well Goku… I expected you to be older, you must be well in your fifties or sixties by now!

Pan looked confused on who this person was, Goku meanwhile started to cry and ran towards Gohan and his warming arms.

Goku: Grandpa! I've missed you so much… I'm sorry I killed you, please please can you forgive me? I disobeyed you, I went outside during a full moon and I killed you…

Gohan: Oh my dear boy… I know you never meant it, don't carry the burden so much. It is only natural for a person to be curious. Oh, now who is this lovely lady?

Goku: Pan, it is my granddaughter.

Pan reached over to shake his hand, but before she could a hole was punctured through Gohan's chest. A piece of a pillar, the one that killed him…

Gohan: Why… did you do it Goku…

Piccolo: Indeed… why did you bring… your own flesh in blood to finish, what you should have ended long ago…

The illusion faded, Demon King Piccolo stood before Goku. Knowing his dark secret, and being in possession of someone Goku cares about.

Meanwhile Goku, was in a state of unadulterated rage.

Will Goku be able to overcome his darkest demon? Will Majuub be able to withstand one of many enemies Buu made? Can Gohan get the power it takes to put Cell down once again? And can Krillin gather the strength to aid his comrades? Or will the resurrected enemies conquer them all. Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT…


	13. Chapter 13: Demon Clan Reunion

Last time on Dragon Ball GT… the newly revived adversaries located their targets. Demon King Piccolo stepped forth and tricked Goku to reawaken the sadness that has been long repressed. Will Goku be able to put it aside to win the battle, or will Piccolo prevail? Find out… now.

Piccolo: Just to warn you, Goku… My power has been growing as my son gets stronger. He and the fool Kami may have fused, but that doesn't break the link with me… On top of my own training here.

Goku: You bastard… using Gohan against me! You'll pay for this!

Goku's rage began speaking out of control. His eyes turned into a dark crimson silver, his hair purifying, and the bloody aura emerging. Ultra Kaio Instinct made its return, and it was going crazily across Hell. Pan struggling to avoid the flame and lightning being dispersed. Even gaining a small hint of Destruction power.

Pan: Grandpa…

Tambourine: Don't worry little girl, he will be taken care of shortly. You on the other hand, Father wants us to take our time with you…

Pan went Super Saiyan 2 and turned around to kick the enemy, she simply flew to the side. Drum leaped down and landed flat on top of her.

Piccolo: Ah… so this is the height of power you have been pushed to. I can only imagine the pain Gohan would have felt with this anger…

This pushed Goku over the edge and he began to swing attacks at Piccolo, who continued to dance around each punch and using his teleportation ability from Kami to sneak behind him and make his own attack.

Piccolo: _My hand got burned… perfect. _

Majuub was being knocked down by the Majin Murder Brigade, he was bleeding all over and couldn't get up.

Majuub: Why… why do you hate Buu?

King Cold: Whatever do you mean…? You mean to tell me you don't remember killing my Father in front of me…

He kicked Majuub in the stomach and then rubbed him across the dirt.

Majuub: I'm… not Buu. We fused, his powers are mine…

King Cold: So? Killing you, it is but a small sacrifice.

Majuub transformed and attempted to fight back before being slapped down with his tail. Perfect Cell was toying around with the Z Fighters surrounding him. Roshi went buff and swung at Cell, who only mimicked this with Grade 3 Super Saiyan and broke Roshi's hand.

Cell: Ah, so this is the man who trained Son Goku… I figured you were a wise, but powerful mentor! All I see before me though, is a flawed human who copied an inferior technique from a green fighter.

Yamcha did Wolf Pack Kamehameha and hit Cell at all angles, all of which blew up and didn't do any harm to the bio android.

Cell: Really? Just how stupid are you, Yamcha? Now I know you might not be the most idiotic person on Goku's rag tag bunch, that job would be Gohan. But you are a classic member, you of all people should know… the Kamehameha doesn't work on Goku… nor does it work on me. I simply allowed myself to be harmed last time, a flaw I have since disposed of…

Gohan grunted in anger, he needed more help… Yamcha and Roshi's strongest attacks were variants of the Kamehameha.

Suddenly a yellow beam of light flew from the sky and hit Cell, piercing a piece of flesh from his shoulder.

Tien: Sorry I am late… killed a few of Frieza's men on the way. My students are handling them now. Yamcha, Red Ribbons were spotted over in Gingertown, go take care of them. I got a score to settle with Cell… Roshi stay here, if strength doesn't work your support based techniques would come useful…

Cell: Tien… finally, two of the people I utterly despise here together. Now if only Vegeta or Trunks were here. I suppose this timelines version would suffice…

He looked across, studying these fighters. He began to circle them, as he did so they brought their guard up. Finally he stood in front of Tien, looking at one arm, then the other.

Cell: Tell me, which arm was it again… that you lost just before your beloved Chiaotzu blew himself up?

Cell quickly diced his left arm in half and picked it up. Waving it around a bit, before tossing it aside as he chuckled with Tien howling in pain.

Cell: That's right! It was the left… such fond memories. As it serves me, I seem to recall this being the first time you used the accursed Kikoho.

He motioned his hand, signalling his intent. Tien stood there staring death in the face. Cell unleashed his Kikoho and obliterated Tien, after the dust settled nothing remained.

Cell: I see… he used _that_ trick…

He pivoted around and slapped Tien across the field. Then stretched out his hand and grabbed ahold of his throat.

Gohan: Let him go you bastard!

Gohan finally transformed into Mystic and flew across the field and attempted to punch Cell, only for him to catch his fist.

Cell: How interesting, your appearance goes unchanged and yet your power has drastically increased.  
As Cell and Gohan began to exchange blows, Goku and Piccolo continued their fight. Piccolo constantly out pacing Goku, making sure to avoid the increasing heat. Pan meanwhile was still fending off his children. Piccolo is five steps ahead, constantly thinking about his next move.

King Piccolo: Right about now, the people on Earth are beginning to experience the mid tier… Cell, King Cold, the whole works… one could only imagine what Babidi is up to. Perhaps, Cell has already gotten to your son… yet another Gohan you will lose…

A devilish roar screamed from Goku and finally his heat was at its limit. An explosion of fire burst out across Hell, setting the place into a blaze. Goku layed down, burned severely. His body nearly destroyed. He tried to drag himself back up, yelling for Pan.

King Piccolo: Hahaha… such insolence. One advantage those of Hell has, is they are destined to never die. Forced to live through an eternal life of suffering. You can fight me all you wish, but I will always come back. Your daughter on the other hand, she can very well die… dead or not.

King Piccolo walked through the flames, choking Pan as his nails cut her neck. Goku was pissed, he stood his ground almost ready to attack.

Goku: Damn you! She has done nothing wrong… put my granddaughter before I-

King Piccolo: Now now… attack me and she dies… I ask for one thing, and that is it. Once I enter the physical world, I will already have eternal youth… I have the ability to have control, the ability for my children to live forever with their father. There is just one issue. My power will not last, each time I grant a new son life my power dwindles. This flame, transfer it into energy and place it into me, I will use your granddaughter as a pathway. No tricks.

Pan: Don't do it Grandpa! He will just kill more peo-

King Piccolo: Shut up, girl… the grown ups are talking…

Goku just stared down, thinking. Meanwhile King Cold and Majuub continued their exciteful duel. With Babidi sending in some power into King Cold.

Babidi: Buu… you will pay for your insubordination with the highest price imaginable!

Vegeta came in and provided aid to Majuub, and was joined by Trunks. The three unleashed their energy and pushed the enemies back.

Vegeta: Majuub, take care of the lower levels would you? Trunks go locate Babidi and his men… I sense the bastard is near. Meanwhile, I'll deal with Frieza's father… the first to oppress my race…

Vegeta clenched his fist as he entered Blue Evolution and charged at King Cold while creating small ki attacks to explode in front of the two.

King Cold: A Saiyan huh… you must be the one who killed my baby boy the last time. And you, the blue haired one with the vest… you're the one who diced him in half and killed me!

King Cold was enraged and began to fire a storm of Death Beams towards Trunks. He drew his sword and sliced through each of them, then attempted to cut King Cold but missed.

King Cold: _These Saiyans possess god ki… Vegeta more so than the boy. Could Yamoshi have passed on his teachings?_

He dispelled ki flame towards the two and continued his rampage. Majuub re-killed the team and Babidi. The three were now fending off against King Cold.

Cell meanwhile was having fun with Gohan but then as he got bored, he used Kiai to send his opponent flying.

Cell: Okay enough… I can sense you are holding back, as am I...

He began to go into his ultimate state, sending the battlefield into a crater. The team was shocked by the power he displayed. Roshi stood up, motioned his hands and hypnotized Cell.

Roshi: I can hold it for a little while… I'll need you two to finish him off after going to your strongest state…

The two powered up their maximum, Gohan going Mystic Super Saiyan 2. Meanwhile Krillin finally made it to the tower. Yajirobe and Korin were surprised to see his rough condition and brought Dende down to heal him.

Dende: It is getting bad out there… Popo, it is time…

Popo: Hmh alright. I'll get the carpet.

Korin: I see… it has gotten that dire. Yajirobe, get your gear… Krillin, take this. You guys haven't eaten Senzu Beans in a while, so we were able to stock up. Take the bag over to Gohan's team. Dende and Popo are going to Vegeta's. Me and Yajirobe are going to Goten's.

Krillin: Who is he dealing with?

Dende: Machine Mutants and Androids… Yamcha just joined in so at least he is getting some help.

Krillin: Android 17, that is right! I need to go there now… he is being-

Popo: We know… Dr Gero and Myuu have yet to leave Hell. We just need to hope Goku keeps it that way…

Each of them split up. Soon arriving at their own destination. The first was Dende and Popo who rolled up their sleeves.

Dende: The Title of Guardian is to protect Earth. A role that has been passed on lazily to you guys, an action I am gravely sorry for. Kami had his own reasons, I had mine. My fear from Frieza, my youthful mind. Those will be put aside now. My planet which I have been granted to protect is in danger, and I will not stand idly by this time!

He went into a Snake Style position, his ki manifesting into an electric dragon. His eyes began to flash red.

Dende: This is for you, Piccolo.

King Cold: _So, he is the Guardian… this will be fun._ Dende was it, you may be the Guardian of Earth, but I am known as the Guardian Slayer… Only four Guardians have escaped my hunting. Earth, Vegeta, Namek, and another.

King Cold used Centipede Style and the two began to repeatedly strike each other. Dende landing a hit and sent a current of all his lightning across Cold's body and began to pull out his energy.

Vegeta and the others barged in and began to knock King Cold down. He picked the two up and swung them around. His aura began to expand ten fold, his power rising greatly.

Dende: Wh-what the? You're…

King Cold: A Guardian…? Yes, but also no… the planet I swore to protect was destroyed by me long ago…

Next time on Dragon Ball GT… The devilish King Piccolo continues to outmatch Goku who has been swollen up in anger. Piccolo, now an ultra powerful being is ready to enter the physical world but an unexpected ally comes to help. Next time, "The Two Faced Namekian, a Family Reunion."


	14. Chapter 14: The Saiyan Guardian

Last time on Dragon Ball… GT… Piccolo pushed Goku to destroying most of Hell. Causing minor damage to the city just below the portal. Meanwhile, King Cold and Majuub continued their long awaited fight as allies start coming forth. Perfect Cell continues to show just how far the gap is between him and the fighters in a long awaited rematch. What will Goku decide? Find out now.

Piccolo: Yemma! You need to take me to Hell!  
Yemma: I'm sorry Piccolo, but I am too busy with this load in deaths. First I got to reassign those that left Hell, then I need to take care of those who have been slain from this fiasco.

Piccolo: And the only hope is Goku who is stuck in Hell when he isn't even dead!

Yemma: I know that! But it is forbidden for me to move someone after I already placed them in Hell or Heaven.

Piccolo: Well… what if you made a mistake?

Yemma: What do you mean?  
Piccolo: I am the evil King Piccolo! Thy who killed hundreds in pursuit of domination! Killer of Roshi and Chiaotzu!

He fired rapid blasts across the air and destroyed fields upon fields across Heaven. Angered by this Yemma banished him to Hell. Just not in the location he desired.

Yemma: You will regret doing that Piccolo! Once you are finished you will be begging me to let you back…

Piccolo: Tch… I doubt it. You sure you didn't send me to Frieza's Hell instead of my Heaven? That rainbow bunny crap just isn't my style…

Meanwhile Goku had made his decision. After choking on his response he finally pushed it out.

Goku: Fine… I'll give you the power… just let Pan go.

Pan was angered by this and broke out with a Super Saiyan 2 explosion around her and tried to kick Piccolo. After a rampage of fast powerful blows she broke through Piccolo's barrier and began to make solid hits and pushed him into the flame.

Pan: I won't let you!... Special Kamehameha!

A Special Beam Cannon - Kamehameha combo shined its way out and pierced through Piccolo as he was encased in a wall of fire. He was utterly enraged, he shot his hands out and pierced her stomach before walking out completely unharmed.

Goku: Pan no!

He used Instant Transmission over to Pan and held her tightly, trying to cover up the bleeding and comfort her.

Goku: Damn you Piccolo...

King Piccolo: Come now, it is a small change of plans. I can heal her, only if you grant me the power. Ki flame is a special attack, it cannot be modified by someone with the opposite ki. My ki is sinister, your ki is pure, even when you were in the primal state of anger. Now if you were in Oozaru, it would be ever so different.

Goku: Take my stupid power, just save Pan… please, she is my only granddaughter…

He waved his hand towards him, after he picked up Pan. He directed the power into her, as he absorbed it. His skin began to change into a more devilish look. His skin becoming pure crimson red, the lines under his eyes glowing making him seem as though he is in tears, then the rest of his body began to glow as his antenna became horns.

King Piccolo: Perfect… the power of a burning Supergiant ignited my races latent power. I must thank Lemokuma, and Myuu, or I would have never attained such an advantage over you.

Goku: Now… will you heal Pan?

He walked up to Goku, and grabbed ahold of his cheek and studied his eyes. Before

bursting into laughter.

King Piccolo: You actually believed me? No… I think I will leave her to die. It is time I grace the world with my presence. The first thing I will do, is dispose of Mutaito's students.

Goku tried to power up and attack but his energy was almost completely drained and was quickly tossed aside.

King Piccolo: I would just kill you know, but I think a better fitting death would be to watch as your own flesh and blood dies right in front of you and you are left powerless… just as you did to me. Boys, watch him please. Myuu, Gero, let's go.

Gero: Very well Piccolo…

Goku: Gero… Myuu…

Myuu: Indeed you little brat. Our failed machines may have failed against you before, but now you are out of the picture nothing stands in our way. After take care of Earth, we move on and find and destroy that traitorous Baby.

The two doctors left, the portal began to close and King Piccolo was about to make his escape. Then out of nowhere two arms soured through the sky and caught him.

King Piccolo: What the?!

A smile showed up on Goku's face as excitement. Piccolo had arrived to assist Goku! He walked over, placed his hand on Pan and healed her. Then her turned to Drum, Tambourine, and then his father.

Piccolo: This is the ugliest family reunion I have ever seen… Goku, are you sure _that_ was what I looked like?

King Piccolo: You…

Piccolo (Kami voice): You… it seems our paths cross one final time. What should I call you? Brother, father, son?

King Piccolo: Ever the jokester you old codger… boys, kill your brother for me…

The two flew over and attempted to strike Piccolo, before he simply show them in the heart with a finger blast.

Piccolo: Correct me if I am wrong, but those killed by a demon do not go to the afterlife rather they are stuck in limbo… now that is a technique I haven't used in a while, I think for you I will make an exception.

King Piccolo: You killed my children… for that you will pay you insolent retch.

Piccolo quickly lent Goku enough energy to go Super Saiyan 4, then the two began to double team the mighty King Piccolo.

Piccolo: Goku… how do you suggest we take care of this?

Goku: I don't know… when dead you guys use half as much energy as you would normally… I am at a disadvantage.

Piccolo: And he is transformed...things don't look good Goku. Go to Earth. You're job here is done now.

Piccolo turned to his father and held out his hand, unleashing a powerful gust of wind that blew him miles away. He looked up, trying to get a read on the situation on Earth. Seeing that Gohan was struggling against Cell.

Piccolo: That will distract him for now… read my energy, I'll teleport to Earth and you just follow me. Hell is a lot harder to get out of than King Kai's planet.

He teleported out, Pan grabbed ahold of Goku and they teleported as well. Piccolo made it to the battle and kicked Cell across the field. Before Goku and Pan made their way there.

Piccolo turned around and smiled at Gohan and lent him some of his power, before parting ways to hold back his father. Once he made it to Hell, King Piccolo stood there waiting.

Demon King Piccolo: We need to talk…

Piccolo: I'm not interesting in joining you, remember that.

King Piccolo: I know. It has nothing to do with your traitorous ways… I know my power doesn't come close to being able to influence you even with this transformation, but _he_ is…

A muscular Namekian walked from the shadows. His eyes shut, he walked around the two.

Lord Slug: You _might_ know me as Katas… I am unable to see King Piccolo. As a result of fusing with Kami though, I am unable to see you as well. I can interact with you though, so come let me use Fission on you so I may lay eyes on my child.

He pulled Piccolo closer and sent out a burst of energy that divided Piccolo into three beings once more. There Nail, Kami, and Piccolo all laid eyes on one another.

Kami: Wh-what the?! We shouldn't have been able to be separated… our minds should have evaperated...

Lord Slug: No one is ever _truly_ gone. Whether they are fused, or erased.

Nail: Tch, let's waste this damn Namekian and try and refuse…

Nail attempted to chop Lord Slug's head off but was quickly kicked upward and then thrown away.

Lord Slug: Come now, no need to be harsh young one. I simply ask for your help. We _are_ family after all.

Piccolo: And why would we help someone who was committing genocide against his own people!

Lord Slug: So, Guru told you… how unfortunate that such an innocent mind had to be corrupted. You misunderstand, it was not out of ill will towards Namek. Nor was Turles and Cooler, or Moro. Let me ask you this… when you want to influence a culture to change their ways, what do you do? You severe their link to the old ways…

Kami: And what parts of the culture did you wish to change?

Lord Slug: Dragon Balls. The Dragon Realm itself is a prison that the dragons are held in. The Dragon Balls are the cells that further incarcerate them. If I could teach Namekians that they need not dabble on the Dragon Balls, and they could survive without them, then both races could thrive. The Dragons could be around to spread wisdom and knowledge without being confined to orbs, unable to see the world.

Kami: You want us to kill Dende… and stand idly by as you do so.

Lord Slug: A feeble sacrifice to attain peace. Think about it. Had the Dragon Balls not been around-

Piccolo: Had they _not_ been around Earth would have been plunged into complete chaos. King Piccolo would have been left unstoppable.

Lord Slug: Or would he have never been around in the first place. Kami was sent to Earth as a result of the Dragon Balls and the war they started on Namek. Had they not been around he wouldn't have been created. Zamas wouldn't have been immortal, the Trunks timeline wouldn't have happened because Goku would have stayed dead. The Saiyans wouldn't have come to Earth because they would not have been hunted. Without Goku, the Androids and Cell wouldn't have been made. Majin Buu would have been attempted to be brought back, that may be. But without any fighters the odds of him being resurrected was miniscule. So many events, all tied to these war creating orbs.

Kami: And what of the good they have caused… without the Dragon Balls families would be left separated from one another after mankind's own selfishness.

Slug: As I recall… only events that the Earth's Strongest took part in were undone. Mankind's own wars were not undone, those families still were left to mourn. While you stared up in that tower, seeing your creation start wars you never did anything to try and end them.

King Piccolo: Think about it, perhaps you will enjoy a world without them. We can compromise even. What if we just get Dende to disable the link between his Dragon Balls, then do the same with Moori.

King Piccolo reached out his hand, Slug did the same with a welcoming smile.

Next time on Dragon Ball GT, Goku and Pan help stop the menacing Cell. Will their aid help put an end to the monster? Meanwhile Myuu and Gero have made it to the randevu point. The preparations for their conjoined creations was underway. King Cold was nearing his limit against Majuub but had one last ditch effort up his sleeve… find out next time!


	15. Chapter 15: Clash of the Demon Kings

Last time on Dragon Ball GT, Piccolo helped Pan and Goku escape Hell and stop his father, King Piccolo, go to Earth. Piccolo stayed behind to deal with his father, who has teamed up with Gero and Myuu as well as his own father… Lord Slug. What do Slug and Piccolo have in store? Find out… now.

Piccolo: Forget it, we will not join you.

Lord Slug: Very well… then you are no longer in need of assistance.

Lord Slug shot Piccolo, Kami, and Nail to refuse them, then reopened the portal from Hell for him and King Piccolo to leap out of. They zoomed over to meet with Myuu and Gero.

Yamcha, Goten, Korin, and Yajirobe were holding off and killing the revived Red Ribbon Army and Myuu Rebellion Army.

Yamcha: This reminds me of the good old days… back before the Saiyans… Back with General Blue and Commander Red.

Yajirobe: Back when I had to actually help…

Goten fired the last blast and the remainder of the armies were destroyed. All of them collapsed and took a break.

Korin: Any of y'all need a Senzu?

Goten: No… we better save them for the others.

Machine Mutant 16: Target identified… Son Goku must be eliminated…

Yamcha: N-no way… 16…

Gero: Indeed… or more so, a technologically enhanced version of my son, the basis on Android 16. He was my last flesh and blood until Son Goku killed him on the raid in the Red Ribbon base…

Yamcha: It has been like fifty years dude… just let it go.. You guys were evil.

Myuu: Perhaps to you… however why would we listen to a dead man… Machine Mutant 16, attack!

Meanwhile King Cold had taken down Vegeta, Trunks, and Majuub after sustaining a lot of damage. Popo and Dende continued to fight. However soon they too were bested by the terrifying Frost , a glimmer of light shined and two ki attacks shot through the air.

Soba: So… Kami isn't alive more hmm. Too bad, we hoped to settle this bastard together.

Yamoshi: Being near my relative… is rather bothersome.

Vegeta flinched after sensing this strange energy. He looked up, seeing a strange Saiyan in Super Saiyan God. He crawled over to them, and eased his way up and stared Yamoshi in the face.

Vegeta: The hell… you are a royal…

Yamoshi: Enough about that now. All in do time, for now… let us waste this guy and send him back to where he came.

Soba used Instant Transmission around King Cold and kept repeatedly striking him with powerful blows of Ki Flame. Then finally the three guardians placed their palm on him and teleported him far far away in a powerful teleporting ki attack.

Soba: sorry to steal your thunder. Just we have been waiting for King Cold to return, one last way to avenge our fallen brethren… I'd stick around and help, but this is not our fight. I have my own planet to protect.

Majuub: That is fine, thank you… getting rid of King Cold was more than enough.

Soba: We would take out Frieza, but considering his help… we might need him later. So long…

Vegeta: Tch… now, explain yourself…

Yamoshi: I am Yamoshi, your grandfather, and the first Super Saiyan God. Instead of doing the hassle of explaining it… I'll just transfer the memories into you. I'm sticking around. My time is coming closer… so I wish to fight with Goku. Test my successor.

Meanwhile with Perfect Cell. He and Gohan kept fighting, eventually Gohan ran out of ki and was beaten. Now Cell aimed a Death Beam at him, milking his inevitable victory.

Cell: Wonderful… I am so delighted to see that after all these years… I am still better than you. When you see Future Trunks in the afterlife… do give him my condolences…

Krillin sent a hurling blast down at Cell and in the smoke he grabbed Gohan and lent him a Senzu Bean along with Tien.

Goku: Good to see you Krillin, hey what happened to you?

Krillin: No time to talk now… Yamcha and Goten are in trouble. They are fighting Android 16 over by Dr Gero, Myuu, and Android 17.

Cell couldn't help but be intrigued by this news. His eyes bolted over to Krillin and walked up to him, then bent down to match his height.

Cell: 17 is alive you say…? Now here I thought Myuu and Gero were just making a new one… but if the original still roams… my Perfect Form could become even greater… say, isn't 18 alive as well?

As Cell's face grew a menacing grin as Krillin got furious with unadulterated rage. His body began to grow larger than ever before, his clothes beginning to rip. Cell just clothes his eyes and huffed.

Cell: Oh please… do any of you know your own tricks… You steal from Trunks, Trunks stole from Frieza, Frieza stole from Roshi… all these _new_ tricks always had a predecessor.

Roshi: No! Krillin… the muscles are only meant to regain your lost power… you are adding too much muscle mass and energy! Your body will not be able to handle the strain when it returns!

After Krillin reached a certain height in which he towered over Cell, his bones began crackling under his bodies weight. He couldn't back down now though, he prepared in what looked to be a Kamehameha, except it began to glow yellow and multiple disks sprouted out.

Krillin: Destructo Shower!

Multiple Destructo Disks came out from his palms and began slicing Cell apart piece by piece and when it was all over a giant Kamehameha finished off all the remaining pieces.

Gohan: Krillin! Are you okay?

Krillin: I-I'm fine… L-let's just get to Yamcha and the others..

Each of them flew into the air and accelerated their speed. Roshi was troubled by this… he could sense Krillin was nearing his limit.

Roshi: _That boy is risking it all just for that sexy 18. Perhaps too much of my rubbed on him._

King Kai was watching as all of this was unravelling. He was unsure on how this outcome would lay out.

Supreme Kai: Krillin sure has gotten stronger…

King Kai: No he hasn't… as Cell pointed out he is merely adding body mass to hold more ki and physical power. The human body is not meant to reach such bulkiness nor mass. It will suffer huge repercussions after this. It is worse than the strain of the Kaioken.

Kibito: Yes, but at least it is enough to kill Cell. Perhaps they can finish off the others and end this Day of the Dead.

King Kai: For upper level Kai's you sure are naive…

Elder Kai: I'll have to agree with the Apprentice Kai. if you looked closer Cell was not defeated. He only will get stronger as he regenerates. When he does, he will be granted Ultra Kaio Instinct… the residual power still existed in Goku…

King Kai: Hmhm… not only that he would likely get powers from those now on that planet. Everyone who came back from Hell.

They all arrived together, seeing that Yamcha and Goten were able to defeat Android 16. Not before Myuu and Gero were ready to unveil their latest creation.

Gero: You are too late you puny Earthlings… behold… Super 17…

Android 17 struggled before being forced into submission… he was being pulled into Machine Mutant 17's body. The body grew buffer and hair elongated and purified into white with pure black eyes.

17: Beautiful… it feels as if I have been reborn. No longer am I tethered by humanistic feelings, I can fly freely and without limitations.

18: Then what about your family! Can you look your wife in the face… knowing who you have now become!

Lazura: Lapis! Please… stop hurting your friends…

17: Tch… she can burn in Hell, along with any- No… no, stop it… get out of my head! Lazura, please run!...

Gero: Enough of your insubordination and kill her!

17: R-right… master…

He shot a ki attack across and nearly hit Lazura, if not for Krillin leaping ahead and catching it then dispersing the energy.

Krillin: I know you are in there 17… you wouldn't hurt your wife, I know you care for her and your children. Fight it…

17: Look mini-monk, I don't need lecturing. I am fine just how I am, regardless of if a single human breaths I shall kill you all as I was designed to do.

Zipping through the air he aimed for Krillin before being kicked aside by Goku who entered Super Saiyan 4.

Goku: If not for our fight, I wouldn't have entered this form knowing you could handle it.

The two warriors began to fight, in a battle reminiscent of their last. Meanwhile the Saiyans turned their eyes to the two doctors, while the others tended to Krillin as they grew more worried.

Yamcha: You sustained a lot of damage there, bud… you should rest. Your ki feels too unstable in this form.

Roshi: That is because it is not a form, or rather not intended to be. My buff form, as I said, is meant to be strictly to bring back power, or gain power yet untapped by age which was unlocked by Guru in Namek if I recall. So the buff form merely aided him in gaining back that power. Krillin, you disobeyed my teachings and are using it to push beyond your limits in a deadly fashioned. It is even more reckless than the Kaioken…

Krillin: I know master… and I am sorry… I just became too focused on protecting everyone, instead of sitting back and watching Goku do it for me…

Roshi: I guess it isn't your fault… I was the same when my master died and I saw my rival go so far ahead that I pushed myself to mastering the Kamehameha… in expense of most of my youth.

Meanwhile the two doctors were confronted by Vegeta, Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. All of which were angry, but Pan recalled something strange about the two. Giru helped her recall such.

Pan: Hey Myuu. Why do you want to come to Earth, when Baby and Frieza are your true enemy?

Myuu: Well aren't we a clever girl… I do not wish to dwell on the inhabitants of this puny rock, that would be Gero. After which Frieza is next on the list.

Gero: Indeed, so until then you Saiyan pests must be distracted…

Both Myuu and Gero began to rapidly fire ki bullets towards everyone and they began to dodge. Meanwhile Goku began to get tired from the constantly developing Super 17.

Goku: 17… please! Stop this senseless violence I don't want to hurt you!

17: Your mercy will not be awarded, nor is it needed. I shall kill you no matter what, it is simply a matter of time.

He liquified similar to Baby and pierced Goku from all angles before solidifying once more.

18: Goku! Stand back, it is time I deal with my brother and put him in his place.

She flew over and began to jab her brother repeatedly with swift punches only for him to quickly swipe her away in a gust of strong wind.

Cell: Well… isn't this a surprise. My family united once more, and as a prop Goku is exhausted and panting like a little dog. Today must be my lucky day…

With a devilish smile he opened up his tail for one final absorption of the androids, Krillin wouldn't stand by it and he flew towards them, pushing past his allies who tried to stop him. After shoving 18 out of the way he grabbed ahold of Cell's tail and began to rip it.

Cell: You have annoyed me for the last time, runt…

He pointed at Krillin point blank, and shot him with the same technique that killed him on Namek… no traces remained…

18: Krillin! You bastard!

She punched a hole in Cell's stomach, before being teleported out of there by Goku who was also holding in tears of sorrow. By this point the Namekian Duo made their way there.

Demon King Piccolo: Yet another loss… Goku…


	16. Chapter 16: Z Fighters Assembled

Last time on Dragon Ball GT… Piccolo sacrificed his life in order to save Planet Earth from ever having to deal with the Black Star Balls again. In wake of this, Demon King Piccolo met with two brilliant doctors who are hatching one final plan to enact their vengeance. With his former enemies now united, how will Goku stop this looming threat? And what do these villains have planned… fight out… now.

Dr Gero: Who is this person you contacted?

Dr Myuu: He is Lord Slug, he is the father of Demon King Piccolo. He seeks to come here to destroy the Dragon Balls and their creator, as well as attempt to meet his son whom I told would be awaiting for him to come and open the portal.

King Piccolo: You might as well come right out and say it, what do you want _us_ to do?

Myuu: Excellent question… Piccolo, your job will be to stay in Hell and wait for Goku to show off and attempt to beat us. Mutant 17 will go down, and show off the Day of the Dead's grand reveal! After it is known, the low levels will march in and show off the dead is truly returning. In light of this, 17 will go try and meet Gero's failure and bond with him.

King Piccolo: Alright… seems simple enough. Can my children stay as well…? I'm sure we will all enjoy beating the twerp. Boss Rabbit as well.

Boss Rabbit: Hehehe… thank you _my_ lord… I will simply adore it! First the brat stranded me in the dead of space forcing me to eat my companions, then I was blown up!

Myuu: Very well… the Frieza Force and Saibamen should suffice for the lower level attack.

The Physical World began to puncture a hole through hell, signalling that it was time. Once the portal stayed open 17 leaped down and began to wander.

Eventually, Machine Mutant 17 found Trunks, the perfect target… He swept through the air and tore right through the vehicle.

17: Cute, the little boy looks just like the bastard from the future…

Trunks: Android 17…? Why are you attacking us?! We were friends, I helped protect your island!

17: Simple… I got tired of listening to your trivial questions...

Trunks went into Super Saiyan Rage and attempted to punch Android 17, who activated a force field to protect himself only to toss the boy aside and toyed around with him. Vegeta sensed his son's spirit dwindling and rushed across the city. When he arrived he merely found him, his body broken and burning alongside a dead person.

Once he woke up back in Capsule Corp he alerted the others about what happened. All of which were puzzled. 18 questioned if he was sure it was 17. She called him up, within minutes he arrived asking what was wrong.

17: No… no impossible! I have been home the entire day, it was my youngest child's birthday.

18: Trunks, are you sure it was him?

Trunks: Yes… he looks exactly the same. Only difference was his eyes, they were completely bloody red and looked like they were glass. Then his hair was pure white.

Pan: That sounds like when Baby corrupted Vegeta.

Vegeta: Hmph… don't remind me.

Bulma rushed in and yelled at them to turn on the news. They saw Saibamen and Nappa flood an entire city in a rampage. In another city Frieza Soldiers lead by Zarbon and Dodoria were underway.

Gohan: What the? Those guys died years ago, has the dragon been used again?

Vegeta: No. It hasn't been that long since Shenron was last used. The Namekians wouldn't dare have brought back these guys. Super Shenron would be the only option, but as you all know it is divided between two universes.

Goku: Yamcha are you feeling alright?

Yamcha: Sa-sa-saibaman… Sa-sa-saibaman… th-the one that killed me, he is right there…

A few of them began to laugh, then Vegeta grunted and began walking closer to the door.

Vegeta: Don't worry scaredy pants… I'll deal with Nappa's division. If I run into Raditz, Kakarot, I'll be sure to tell him you said hi.

He flew over towards Nappa, meanwhile Goku walked outside with everyone and stared at the growing black hole where the enemies were escaping.

Goku: I'll go up there. Guys, spread out and make sure no one is harmed.

Pan: Grandpa, are you sure you don't need help…

Goku: I'll be fine Pan. You guys need to stay here incase someone like Cell or Jikian comes back.

Gohan flinched for a moment, then stepped in front of Goku giving a look of disapproval.

Gohan: I want her to go with you. If Cell comes, I cannot put her or you in danger. If he is there, I know she will at least be safe with you.

Goku: Alright… I'll bring Pan. Stay close to me alright?

Pan nodded, and the two began to fly up. Meanwhile Vegeta reached the army of Saibamen and his former associates.

Vegeta: Foolish Nappa… always going for muscle instead of brain. Now I remember why I killed you so long ago.

Nappa: Tch… you… Doctor said I would have the chance of vengeance. Raditz, let's show the traitor what happens to monkeys who leave the pack!

The two charged an energy sphere and shot it at Vegeta, who was then surrounded by Saibamen who blew themselves up. Witnessing he had survived utterly stunned the bunch. Vegeta walked up to them with a smirk, showing off his Blue Evolution.

Vegeta: I have attained the level of Super Saiyan… the legend is real. Then I pushed it to new heights and became a god… even Frieza fell before me on his knees. What do you think you two could accomplish…?

Nappa: V-Vegeta… we were just kidding… you know I would never try and kill you…

Raditz: Vegeta… I only did as I was told. If you spare me I will become your loyal subject, we can finally take over this hellhole.

Vegeta: Pathetic… I no longer seek control over the universe, especially not my home. You two can go back to hell where you belong, but Raditz… Goku sends his condolences…

He blew the two away. While Perfect Cell encountered his rival… Gohan...

Cell: So the boy has become a man now… charming. I better hope you have gotten stronger in all these years, otherwise it would get ever so dull. Who else would be my punching bag during this resurrection? Trunks perhaps?

Videl, Roshi, and Yamcha rushed over to aid Gohan. Roshi and Yamcha trembling, but trying to stay strong.

Videl: Stay away from Gohan you monster!

She flew over and kicked Cell in the neck, only to be caught and swung aside.

Cell: Fantastic, you got yourself a girlfriend. It is so nice to know the trauma I gave you never stuck, now I can make one all over again…

Roshi: We'll help ya Gohan!

The three powered up and began to swing at Cell who casually dodged it with boredom, meanwhile King Cold appeared before Majuub with his squadron.

King Cold: I recognize this presence of malice… while it is slim the traces are still there. Buu, meet my Majin Murder Brigade. Each of these are from a race with a trait designed to counter one or more of your attacks. Now you are in a human state… such things are meaningless.

There was Mangu, a mutant Namekian. Peari, a member of Ginyu's race who has the ability to morph his body into a different state or form. Apelle, a Machine Mutant Tuffle. Grapete, a member of Burter's race who can travel many times faster than him.

King Cold entered his final form, which gave off an intense pressure towards everyone there. He stood there with murderous cold eyes, Majuub just stood there ready to fight.

Android 17, 18, and Krillin were all met with Machine Mutant 17, who had taken possession of Maron.

Android 17: Put my niece down, she has nothing to do with you.

Mutant 17: I don't think so hot shot, unless you take her place that is. While you are at it, Sis how about you join me too and ditch the bald leprechaun.

18 aggressively denied, but 17 walked up to him. Thinking a moment before responding, then looking back and 18 and nodding at her.

Android 17: I will join you… just let Marron-Er… Maron, go.

He did so, then clenched both of Android 17's arms and pinned him down.

Mutant 17: Remember, I was once you… I know when you are trying to deceive me. You may be a good fighter, but living amongst these humans has made you soft… and a terrible liar. Now I'll take you to Gero for preparations.

Android 17: Wait, Gero… why are you working with him? We killed him remember?

Mutant 17: What? No… enough lies! I would never betray the brilliant doctor!

Krillin: It isn't a lie! I was there, you killed him in cold blood because he gave you human emotions and wanted you to do what he said! He made you his slave!

Mutant 17 clenched his skull and began screaming in pain as he short circuited before firing through Krillin's chest. 18 and Maron rushed over crying.

Krillin: 18… Maron…

Android 17: Bastard… he tried to help you, and you killed him. We speak the tru-

Mutant 17: Silence… I won't take insubordination from you. Gero has put you under his control, now let us move. We wouldn't want to interrupt the family funeral would we?

He fired a few more blasts, Krillin stood back up and bulked up and blocked each one of them from hitting his family. The final one though, tore his body to shreds as it exploded and the two androids fled.

18: You fool… why did you do that? You are going to die… please, stay with us Krillin!

Krillin: 18… I'll be fine. Get-Get Maron out of here… I'll need to get to the Lookout, I'll get Senzu Beans for everyone.

Krillin coughed out a bit of blood, but still maintained his strong determination. They parted ways. Goku and Pan entered Hell, they began searching around to try and find out who is doing this. All they saw was darkness. Then the two heard footsteps bouncing around them. Then a shadow figure approached them.

Grandpa Gohan: Well Goku… I expected you to be older, you must be well in your fifties or sixties by now!

Pan looked confused on who this person was, Goku meanwhile started to cry and ran towards Gohan and his warming arms.

Goku: Grandpa! I've missed you so much… I'm sorry I killed you, please please can you forgive me? I disobeyed you, I went outside during a full moon and I killed you…

Gohan: Oh my dear boy… I know you never meant it, don't carry the burden so much. It is only natural for a person to be curious. Oh, now who is this lovely lady?

Goku: Pan, it is my granddaughter.

Pan reached over to shake his hand, but before she could a hole was punctured through Gohan's chest. A piece of a pillar, the one that killed him…

Gohan: Why… did you do it Goku…

Piccolo: Indeed… why did you bring… your own flesh in blood to finish, what you should have ended long ago…

The illusion faded, Demon King Piccolo stood before Goku. Knowing his dark secret, and being in possession of someone Goku cares about.

Meanwhile Goku, was in a state of unadulterated rage.

Will Goku be able to overcome his darkest demon? Will Majuub be able to withstand one of many enemies Buu made? Can Gohan get the power it takes to put Cell down once again? And can Krillin gather the strength to aid his comrades? Or will the resurrected enemies conquer them all. Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT…


	17. Chapter 17: Largest Sin of Man

Goku: Please Elder Kai! I am sorry, I know we made mistakes, but now is our chance to fix it.

Elder Kai: Seven spirits have been summoned as a result of mankind's sins. Wrath, lust, envy, greed, pride, gluttony, and sloth. All of which has been shown in the wishes. You need to kill these Dragons before they cause too much destruction.

They all looked around, trying to figure out what to do. Meanwhile Gohan got up, and communicated with Piccolo across the heavens.

Piccolo: Okay kid, there is something I need to talk to you about…

Gohan: Does it involve that power?

Piccolo: Yes… it is a Demon art. One the Demon Clan co-created. It draws in power from souls the two groups kill. It is a way of getting stronger, but at the cost of becoming more like a Demon that best fits you. Dabura, he was at one point a Kai before being corrupted. Right now, you reached Stage One. Meaning the appearance only changes during a transformation.

Gohan: What is Stage Two?

Piccolo: Ears and hair change, as do the eyes. Then it becomes a permanent form. Stage Three, changes your skin and alters your personality forever. That will be when you become full Demon and the Kai's will deem you a threat. Just… be careful.

The two then said their goodbyes, as for Lord Slug. While still in agonizing pain, he started to laugh as he sensed what has become of Shenron.

Roshi: Alright… I hate to say this but I think the best course of action is if Goku is the only one who goes. The world is in a frenzy right now, and there is only so much Hercule can do. If we spread out, there may be a chance in finding the Dragon as well as restoring peace in a now chaotic part of Earth.

They all agreed, except for Tien and Majuub.

Majuub: Master, I want to help… please, I can do it.

Tien: And you shouldn't do it alone. Not everything has to be on you, old friend. Besides, if it can get Krillin brought back faster… then I'm all in for it.

Goku nodded and they left to search for the first Dragon. It didn't take long, before they found the first sin. An obese dragon just laying down in a black gooey ocean.

Haze: OH, the good guys are here…

Majuub: What the…?

Goku: Woah! Take a look at him… why is he so…

Tien: I assume he is the Sin of Sloth. So, what wish made you, and made it Sloth?

Haze: Haha… that would be from Gohan when he wished to cure Pan's fever as opposed to putting in effort to getting rid of it himself.

Goku: The wish that was fought over…

Majuub: A fever… woah. Why did you use that for a wish? Couldn't Dende just heal her?

Tien: Of course we could have. However everyone was fighting over the wish, that was the simplest solution without us fighting over it afterwards.

Haze: But now you see the error in your ways… and Earth will pay the price.

Tien attempted to sense his energy, which was extremely small for a so called dragon. Underestimating the threat, he charged to strike the being in the stomach only to bounce upon impact.

Haze: I could let you all in on another little secret… Namek will soon also fall prey to this fate. After meeting you multiple wishes have spiked in Namek. Reviving Piccolo, bringing him to Namek, transporting those killed on Namek to Earth, reviving Krillin, transportation to New Namek, relocating Krillin's soul, and of course the fission of Kibito Kai. That is seven right off the bat…

Tien: Then after we kill you, we will go there and kill them should that day ever truly come.

Tien continued to try and find a weakness, splitting himself into multiple clones and hitting him all over. Majuub and Goku were studying this being, trying to find out why he is so weak but standing up to the triclops.

Majuub: Oh! Tien! Stay away from him, he is absorbing your energy!

Tien and Goku redirected their eyes towards Majuub for a quick second, only to then realize he was right. The dragon began to chuckle before coughing out some black smoke.

Haze: Yes… I am the Dragon of Sloth and as a result my power was gifted with one of mankind's most prominent signs. They stand idly by, continuing to get lazier through the use of technology that kills their planet with pollution. As a result, I pollute the air, water, and land which weakens all life.

He sat down, and more black smoke began to emit from his breath, the ground around him began to liquify into a green substance. Majuub attempted to turn him into candy but it simply blew away in a yawn.

Goku: How do we beat this guy?

Tien: Conserving energy may help… but that makes things tricky…

Majuub: If we keep him moving, he might be weakened. The pollution didn't start until he was stationed.

Majuub demonstrated and shot him with a massive Kiai and he was sent flying into the deep ocean. There he struggled to keep himself floating, and felt himself getting weaker. Until he simply stood still and let the water carry him. The water started turning black, and thickened with every passing second. Majuub's face turning red with embarrassment as his plan backfired.

All of Haze's pores opened, with hands of smoke coming off of them. The smoke went into the three heroes and the progressively got weaker and weaker, and it got harder and harder for them to breath.

King Cold and Yamoshi finally met up after the battle on Earth. The two sat down, and went minutes without uttering a single word. Both eyes were shut, their heads tilted downwards.

King Cold: Are you going to say something? Or kill me? I am already on the brink of death with the injuries on Earth. The Kai's and Spirits of the Underworld will also be hunting me down. If they don't, Frieza will certainly be aware of my… wait a moment…

He stood up, walked a few steps forward and stared in the direction of Earth. A hum was then heard from him, Yamoshi got up and tried to see what he saw.

Yamoshi: What the hell are you staring at? Nothing special is going on. Apart from the Dragons of Purgatory, but you wouldn't know of them.

King Cold: It isn't them. Or not _just_ them anyway… there is an eighth dragon.

Yamoshi looked puzzled, he took a closer look and noticed the peculiare sight. He was shocked by what it was.

Yamoshi: I take it you want to go meet with him then?

King Cold: I would, if not for the risk I would be put in…

Yamoshi: I'll protect you should anything try and defeat you.

King Cold: I'll need time to consider…

He nodded, and sat down to await his decision. While that was occuring, in a faraway planet an Angel was awakening his master.

Beerus: Ah… what is it Whis?

Whis: An interesting revelation has showed up on Earth… an entity I am sure you would be dying to see.

Beerus: What? Is it Goku? Did he finally surpass me?

Whis: Perhaps, he has attained the power of Broly after all. It is not him though.

Beerus: Huh… alrighty then… let us go to Earth.

Whis: _Good… curse that Slug. First he prematurely summoned Lemokuma, now his plans for a family reunion brought forth the Seven Dragons of Judgement…_

He tapped his staff on the ground and the two were off to join in the fray. Meanwhile, Goku and his allies combined each others ki, then began to do a team Kamehameha. As they were charged it, Haze peered across and noticed they were going to do another attack, after which Tien shot a dodon ray into the water.

Haze: Wh-what are you doing?!

Tien: Purifying the water… that way, we can go in there…

A look of fear fell on Haze's face as the Kamehameha went flying across the ocean and hit Haze, who went flying up into the air before exploding in a violent array of light.

Majuub ran across the field and caught the Dragon Ball, which had entered its catharsis stage of turning back to normal. Tien and him cheered, but then turned to Goku who was uncharacteristically serious.

Majuub: What's up Goku? We got the ball.

Goku: Look around though, the damage was already done… and if this has taught me anything, it's that we cannot rely on Shenron any longer. We need to be more careful next time, if anyone dies or if the land is destroyed I don't know what to do…

Tien: He is right… let's just hope the others aren't as detrimental.

They began their journey once more, searching for the next Dragon Ball. Meanwhile, a certain dragon felt a shift in energy in the cosmos.

Syn: Interesting, more prey to fall victim to my judgement. Whis, and Lemokuma… Haze was weak to fall so easily. Let us hope he improves in his next life.

Gohan met up with Dabura in the afterlife, wanting to see if there was a way of reversing what had occurred to him.

Dabura: There is only one way, kid. Not even Shenron, if you _could_ use him that is, is incapable of reversing the Demon Curse. The same goes for Porunga and Super Shenron. Had Ultimate Shenron been alive, he would have been able to for he was powered by a Demon.

Gohan: If it takes a demon to purify a demon, then why can't you do it for me?!

Dabura: Hmph, rude aren't we…? It is not that Piccolo was a demon. Shenron only has the power of the one who he is linked to in the physical world. Therefore, it takes demonic energy to affect a demon. Like it takes god energy, to affect a god. No, the only way to undo it is to make a contract with a demon.

Gohan: Contract?

Dabura: Hmh. A spiritual code, they use your body at night, they take all the excess demon energy within. Of course, this is vise versa, so you would be in the Demon Realm.

Gohan: Is there another way…?

Dabura: Besides learning to control your emotions, no. If you can control your emotions, considering you only entered it once… you would only need the demon to possess you once. The contract would be in effect, should you ever enter the form again. I would do it, but since I am dead I can't, and if I could there would be no point. Now scram, before I kill you. I helped you once, and that was to get back at Babidi. Now that I can do that, what you see now is mere gratitude but that is quickly dissolving.

The boy then ran off, debating on what he should do. Gohan was nervous, and afraid on what might happen. Dende took him back to Earth, not asking a word about why his friend wanted to go there.

Goku, Majuub, and Tien continued their journey. However it was Vegeta, who found the next Dragon… Rage Shenron.

Vegeta: And who the hell are you?

Rage: Rage Shenron… born of the wish to-

Vegeta: I don't care what wish made you, either hand the ball over or I make you explode over the sidewalk.

Trunks leaped over, and said he was curious, so Vegeta took back his former statement and said continue.

Rage: R-right… I am Rage Shenron! Born of the wish for the best ice cream in the world! I represent the sin of gluttony, for I drain every last drop of energy from any power source around me. Just so happens… mortals classify as both a battery and a wire…

Electricity crackled around the father and son and the dragon began growing more and more as he drained more and more power.

As for the two trapped, things started to get dimmer and dimmer, no way of getting free. Things truly looked bleak, until everything faded into darkness followed by the echoes of an eldritch laugh.


	18. Chapter 18: Yardrat's Famous Calamari

Last time on Dragon Ball GT, Goku and co defeated the first dragon Haze, with Beerus and Whis closing in along with King Cold and Yamoshi! Gohan learned some unsettling news from Dabura, and needs to make a tough decision. Vegeta and Trunks found the second dragon, Goku was blown off his feet… Vegeta's energy is gone.

Rage: Ahaha! Yes yes! More! These Saiyans sure know how to pack a wallop of energy! Too bad that one died though.

Trunks: Father… father no!

Rage: Father yes!

As Trunks continued to be drained, Rage walked around the city and continued to zap more and more electricity from the surrounding buildings. People going unconscious as they lost all connection to their nervous system.

Dende teleported over, avoiding the beast but healing the wounded and telling them to run.

Trunks: Dende! Please help… father is dead!

Dende: I know… but there is nothing I can do. Even if he wasn't, I cannot get close enough to heal him!

He teleported across the city, with a look of sadness on his face. Trunks began to cry in pain, screaming in bitter defeat as his energy was running low too.

Suddenly Rage's gooey body began to form waves as Trunks's anger unleashed a powerful burst of power. Super Saiyan Rage Trunks howled in anger, electricity surging throughout the city and feeding into Rage's gluttonous stomach.

He fly out of the gooey mass, creating a Final Flash to hit Rage only to be absorbed.

Rage: Haha… face it kid, your father is done for. Maybe you can just use the Dragon Balls to bring him back… assuming you beat us and want to resurrect us.

Trunks started to shed a few tears, before taking a moment to think and realize a strategy.

Trunks: We just need to put him on overload… no one can have unlimited power, at some point he would need to blow up or release the energy!

He started firing bolts of electricity across his body, Rage spreading his arms and legs and taking in every last bit of power. One of which hit his father and he attempted to calm it down. After his flurry of attacks, he felt completely drained… unable to continue. He just stood there, waiting to join his father.

As Rage was about to swing, Dende rushed in and took him and Vegeta out of harm's way. There they met up with Goku, Tien, and Majuub. Dende rushed over to Vegeta, who had slightly begun to regain consciousness, and began to heal him.

Trunks rushed over and hugged Vegeta, who blushed with embarrassment before moving Trunks aside.

Vegeta: Idiot! Tch… when I gave you all my ki I figured you would notice, and I don't know… try and save us!

Trunks look dumbfounded, which pissed off Vegeta.

Vegeta: You didn't even notice! I damn near died, and you didn't even question why you lasted longer than I did! I out to…

Dende: Guys enough… focus on the enemy…

Trunks: R-right… my power will work better with all of us here. What if we overload him with power? If all of us shot him with our power, while Dende generates enough heat for a thunderstorm… we could just get him to burst by overfeeding. Then we regain all the energy lost, plus his own.

They all looked they heard him speak another language, going along with it they nodded and got ready. They all lured Rage in, and as Trunks predicted he took the bate.

Rage: Don't think because you beat Haze means you could beat me, Goku… Haze was the weakest of the dragons. I am the third weakest without my ability.

He kept ingesting the power as it continued to be thrown at him, oblivious of the lightning that started to surround the area.

Meanwhile, Lord Slug was met by the Kai's of Otherworld along with Yemma and his elite guards.

Yemma: You will pay, Slug… it has been so long since I used the Reaper Squadron.

The ghostified ogres charged Slug, who smiled with excitement as he began to fight them. Noticing his hand passed right through their bodies he knew this would be an interesting fight.

Kibito: You will pay for your treasonous acts upon nature, releasing the dead into the living, bringing people from another universe, messing with time, and countless other acts. You will pay Slug!

Kibito created a Ki Blade and charged the Namekian, whilst the others joined in to try and outnumber the powerful enemy. Slug responded by pointed his finger and sent in a wave of plasmic energy resembling a star but missed.

Supreme Kai: I see… you are blind, weakened, as a result of the wish… aren't you?

Slug was appalled by the realization that it was true, but continued to fight through his other senses. However, unbenounced to them, the blast may have missed… but it is still generating enormous amounts of heat.

Beerus continued to get bored as they were travelling across the cosmos. They kept sighing, looking around, trying to find a stop to grab a bite to eat.

Whis: If you are that hungry my lord, why didn't you bring food with you when we left?

Beerus: Because!... I wasn't hungry then… besides, I need to use the restroom….

Whis: *sighs*... Just turn around and go right now, it is much too late to stop if you want to make it there on time.

He started to pee into the vacuum of space, in which it splattered on King Cold who was not too far behind. It began to burn him, it felt like acid and he began to rive in pain.

After a lightyear or so, Whis was pulled over by the Galactic Patrol.

Jaco: Sir, do you know how fast you wer…. Crap it is Lord Beerus!

Beerus: How fast we were what? Go on spit it out…

Jaco: How fast you were… to missing a fabulous planet filled with food! It is just over in that Solar System! It is called um… Planet Yardrat.

Beerus: Ah, I did hear they made a mean callamary… alright Whis since we are already to a stop let's go there.

Whis: Alright my lord…

The two headed that way, Jaco sighed in relief from the bullet he just dodged. The others, meanwhile, started to notice an instability on the great Rage.

He started to slow down, and was so massive it looked like he was beginning to cave in under himself, at this point he could not talk and was surging with power. It looked as if he were about to blow.

Goku: We better get him out of the city…

Trunks: No it is fine… just act as if you were gathering the Spirit Bomb but more violently. As if all the energy was flying at you all at once.

He raised his hands towards Rage, just as he was about to explode Goku followed Trunks's advice and all the force and energy whiplashed at Goku, Majuub aided him to minimize the damage from that amount of concentrated power.

The area around them crumbled down, but no casualties were made. Dende rushed towards Goku to heal him, Majuub already healed himself. The two began to divide the power up so everyone could get back for the most part what was lost.

After it was settled, the group started to look for Rage, or more specifically the Dragon Ball.

Dende tried to sense for him but came up a blank, he was gone. Then in a split second, the thunderstorm returned with an obnoxious voice.

Rage: I wanted more power! And as a result I became it! Now I can take every last drop of energy within this miserable rock!

Dende: Unfortunately, you forgot… I control the weather.

He pointed his hand towards the sky and dispelled the clouds, watching as a tiny midget dragon toppled down. All of them bent over, noticing how small the guy was, even though he was about Goku's height.

Goku put his hand up, asking for the Dragon Ball back.

Rage: No… no… I have unlimited power at my disposal, Black Smoke Shenron's essence flows through me!

A black shadow started to be cast over him, black lightning surrounded him as he was about to do his ultimate technique… before Vegeta punched a hole into his stomach and ripped out the ball and watched as he dissipated.

Goku: Vegeta… why did you ruin the fun?

Vegeta: Because Kakarot, there was no need to prolong our little meeting. I want to help restore Earth as much as you do, but on my own. Besides that, I already gave him a chance…

Syn: Rage as well? Certainly will be an interesting band of warriors for the final part of Judgement Day. Question is… who the hell is that eighth dragon I sense?

Beerus meanwhile through up as he tried the calamary on Yardrat, Whis simply wouldn't even taste it.

Beerus: How Goku could ingest this for a whole damn year is beyond me… these cannibals have the worst way of preparing themselves.

Whis: If the barbaric act wasn't disgusting on its own… the thought of, "Imported Namekian Slugs" is really appalling. What do you say about leaving?

Beerus: I say we leave and find that patrolmen and hakai him for lying. A lie that big should be illegal…

Soba walked up and asked if it was alright, saying his brother put everything he had in him to make that dish. Saying it was his last one. Beerus's face lite up green before returning to his vomiting, then asked how Goku could stomach it.

Soba: Oh? The Saiyan from a while back. He loved the calamary, he consumed anything we put out for him… we tried rocks as a joke and he still ate it haha… no, I am kidding but you get the point.

Whis: He probably didn't know what it was my lord to be fair…

Beerus stood up and packed up the rest of the food, then ordered Whis to take him to Earth so they could explain it to Goku and see him eat it.

Meanwhile, a wandering widow continued to push forth as she tried to aid Goku and the others to restoring Earth to peace so she could bring her family back together. At long last, she found her target. A dragon like shadow danced around in the mist.

18: Look Dragon! Either give me the ball… or I will rip it off your cold dead corpse!

The shadow stepped out of the mist, walking on the water and getting closer to 18. It pressed their hand on her cheeks and made her do a cute face. She dropped down to her knees in tears.

Krillin: Did I scare you? Haha… you had me worried there, I almost thought you were going to kill me.

18: Of course you scared me you idiot… I thought you were dead… is 17?...

Krillin: I'm sorry, but he didn't survive… I was able to make it out thanks to a deal with old man Yemma.

The two embraced a cordial reunion, even though 18 was suspicious.

Slug continued to dance around the warriors, continuing to show off the massive gap in all of their power even without his sight. The Reapers continued to try and take hold of him and his life force, before realizing Slug was now mostly machine with his organic pieces being well protected. King Kai used Kaioken for the first time and backlashed Slug in an instant to get the drop on him. Then the tides began to turn on the outnumbered, and weakened Slug.


	19. Chapter 19: The Perfect Facade

Last time on Dragon Ball GT, after encountering the sinister Rage Shenron, Vegeta sacrificed his life to save him and his son. Oblivious to his plan however, Trunks used the power up to try and beat Rage and by sheer luck brought back his father. Goku and Co joined in and helped defeat the gelatin enemy, when 18 encounters and reunites with Krillin.

Krillin pulled 18 in for a kiss, she did the same to him.  
Krillin: I'm sorry I made you worry… I will never do it again…

18: Good… I cannot take losing you again Krillin… Maron can't either.

They continued their joyful lovemaking, while out in the bushes Roshi stalked the two. Curious as to what 18 was doing with that dragon, until he heard her moan, "Krillin." He leaped out and rushed over towards 18 and _tripped_ and landed on top of her, head resting on her boobs. He reached over for a squeeze, until 18 broke his hand and swung him across the ground.

Roshi: Look… 18, he is not Krillin!

Krillin glanced over looking confused. He tried to deny it, saying Roshi was just kidding. 18 was torn apart, she knew Roshi wouldn't lie… but she couldn't deny what she saw or felt.

Roshi: 18, you are just going through the stages of loss… take it from someone who has experienced it many times, including now… you are denying what you saw happen right in front of you! If you want me to prove it… Krillin, what is my name!

Krillin: Uh… erm… Jackie-Chun?

Roshi: Lucky, but wrong guess!

He bulked up and was going to hit the imposter before picking up the broken 18 and using her as a shield.

Oceanus: Haha… so you figured it out… weird, your memories should have been altered when I… wait… no… you vile repulsive pig!

She saw flashes of girls in his head and her face puckered up red.

Oceanus: How could someone as pervy as you possibly have been allowed to walk this planet…?  
Roshi: What now?

Oceanus: I am Oceanus Shenron, the Dragon of Lust… my ability is to take the form of whomever you view as the sexiest person… you though… is it every women you have ever encountered?! I even see one that looks like you… is that… your mother?!

She was completely blown away by how putrid the man was. 18 agreed, before attempting to kick Oceanus until she was caught in a spiral of flowers dancing in the wind and saw her beloved husband reaching out to her.

Oceanus: Love is such a powerful way of influence. The more there is love, the more power I gain. While I might not take the form of someone specific… Roshi, I am strongest when near you… how about you come closer?

Roshi was much obliged, even getting some squeezes in, regardless of how much Oceanus hated it. She walked up to 18, pinching her chin while maintaining her little illusion.

Krillin: 18… I may be different than before, but we can still make a life together. Just give in, let go… join me.

18: You are not Krillin, it won't work on me any longer.

She tried to punch Oceanus once more before being wrapped around in arms of water.

Oceanus: Very well, you pass my test. Each Dragon will have their own test of strength, pass it and it leads to their defeat. Haze needs to be defeated by activity, which was utilized. Rage, overpower his gluttony. As for me, it is overlooking my lust. Sacrifice that which you love in pursuit of a greater cause. You have the courage to fight, but it is power that is needed right now.

18 struggled to get out of her prison, as she bursted out of the water she attempted to swing a punch at the dragon, before being stunned in the ground and blown away.

Roshi meanwhile just stood there imagining a fantasy with Oceanus. Not noticing what his friend was experiencing afar. Oceanus, meanwhile, was controlling the water and air to attack the android.

In West City, a prince and his son made it home to greet Bulma.

Vegeta: Tch… damn those dragons, and Kakarot…

Bulma: That bad?

Vegeta chucked his bottle of energy drink at Trunks before storming off, Bulma didn't care for it and attempted to stop him.

Vegeta: Fine… I died! Once again, I had to stand idly by as someone else saved me. Goku got Ultra Instinct, then he rose far above me… I finally obtained my own power… only for him to get Super Saiyan 4!

Bulma: And is Super Saiyan 4 stronger?

Vegeta: Perhaps, perhaps not… the clown didn't use it this fight. He used Super Saiyan Blue to use godki as well, with Kaioken as a means of getting more power, and Baby was too much of a fool to sense I had it.

Bulma then got an idea, she excitedly pushed Vegeta over to her computer room and Trunks peered in. She showed him clips of what occurred on Vegeta, specifically… the Blutz Waves Amplifier.

Vegeta: That infernal contraption? What for?

Bulma: Well… it basically amplified the Blutz Waves emitting from Earth to hit you and push you into the Golden Great Ape state that Goku was in before ascending into Super Saiyan 4.

Vegeta: And yet he didn't enter the state…

Bulma: That could have been due to Tuffle interference. If I make this device again, I'm sure you'll be able to do it. Who knows, maybe you'll enter Super Saiyan 5.

Trunks: _Super Saiyan 5…_

Vegeta: No chance in hell… if I am going to achieve the form, I'll do it myself…

He stormed off in the direction of the Lookout, meanwhile Trunks slipped in and asked Bulma more about it. Her replying that she will do it anyway as a backup.

Oceanus continued to relentless torture of 18, who continued to fight back and used her own forcefield as a means of countering the wind.

18: Roshi! Snap out of it… if we beat her, we can bring back Krillin!

Roshi: I know… I more than anyone would like to bring the little squirt back. I have lived for many years you know. Outliving my family, my master, my brother in arms Shen… and now my own pupil. Now I see the errors in humanities ways, of undoing all of our mistakes instead of moving past them.

He buffed up, smacking Oceanus and squeezing her arm tightly and snapped it.

Roshi: I won't revive Krillin… but I will protect what he loved.  
Oceanus: Wh-where did this power come from?!

Dende sensed Vegeta before his arrival, having Popo prepare some refreshments for their talk. Vegeta landed down, stomping his feet as he was searching for him.

Dende: Oh hello Vegeta…

He motioned for him to sit, which he obliged. Dende asked what he came here for, saying the Time Chamber wouldn't help him anymore.

Vegeta: It isn't that… so, why aren't you helping the people down there?

Dende: Could ask the same of you… if you must know, for the most part I don't need to. Rage was the big one because of his sheer size. Roshi and 18 are facing the next one who is mostly tame. As for Goku and Majuub, they are heading towards the next one. The other four dragons are just sitting around…

Vegeta: Four?... Shouldn't there be only seven?

Dende: Hmh… the forth didn't show up with the others. I don't know what his purpose is here, but there is little malice in his heart. Strange… his energy feels familiar.

Vegeta: Right… now, how did Kakarot get his tail back?

Dende: I see… so that is what this is about. It was pulled out, Elder Kai did it. If you wish I can have Kibito come by and take you over there to do it. \

He nodded, within a split moment Kibito showed up and took Vegeta over to the Land of the Kais. Shin walked up and asked if was sure about it. To which Vegeta ignored, and walked up to the old man.

Vegeta: How did you bring back Goku's tail?

Elder Kai: I made him grind coffee… then drop his pants.

Vegeta fell down dumbfounded by this and was ordered him to be serious. King Kai meanwhile was balling his eyes out.

Elder Kai: Alrighty then… haha… the sense of humour between you and Goku truly is different. You simply need to work out your back muscles, which was done in the coffee grounding exercise. Goku was impatient and instead pulled it straight out of him manually.

Vegeta: How degrading… but if I must….

He leaped over and began to grind the coffee wheel slowly. His face gleaming with a red glow.  
Kibito: Are we going to stay here, Grand Elder, or help the lower levels?

Elder Kai: If we do that, we would just end up getting killed. I'm too old, and you two are much too weak to deal with Slug.

Vegeta stopped instantly, bolting his head towards them.

Vegeta: Sl-Slug?... he is alive?

Kibito: Indeed… Gohan was formidable for him yes, but it wasn't enough to put him down for good. As a result, Yemma and Lower Levels ignorantly rushed over to finish the job. The Galactic Patrol is on there way as well… Though he is still leagues above them.

Grand Kai: If I may, perhaps it would be best if you guys did go in there instead. Shin and Kibito, I mean. If they die, the next generation of Supreme Kais will be lost.

Elder Kai: Hm… good point…

He pointed over to the two of them and unlocked their full power. Both of them gasping as he did it.

Kibito: Woah… so wait… that _ritual_ with Gohan…

Elder Kai: It was necessary. I took my time with his. You two are being rushed is all because of the situation. Now go before I take it back.

They teleported over, with the Lower Levels dropping out. Slug was then being pushed back by Kibito and his power.

Slug: Tch… right as things were looking good for me.

Kibito: You'll get more of a challenge out of us, I assure you…

He pointed his hand and shot out spikes of Katchin which shattered Slug's mechanical pieces.

Patrolmen: Good! Now we have an advantage…

He pressed a button on his suit and purple and yellow lightning sprouted from it as he and the others went into Overdrive.

Roshi and 18 kept pushing forward on Oceanus, who continued to persistently counter their attacks only to be hit back.

Oceanus: It appears I need to go deeper into your minds… Solar Flare.

The two were caught off guard and blinded, and during their period of weakness Roshi's right arm was cut clean off by a Destructo Disk.

Roshi: 18, look out… she can copy the moves of those we love!

Oceanus: Scatter Destructo Disk!

Multiple disks of energy were manifested, Roshi grabbed 18 and chucked her far away as he faced the impending threat. Punching all of the disks and shattering their structure and then rushed to face the dragon.

Roshi: It'll take a lot more than that to put this old master down!

As he faced the dragon he placed his fingers on her Dragon Ball as he was about to rip it clean off of her. Before being stopped as an eldritch voice echoed from her.

Piccolo: Foolish student of Mutaito… beauty has shed to become the beast. Let us see if you pass this test. Or fail and join your master and student.

She kicked him across the water and watched as he skipped across the surface. 18 pausing as she witnessed Cell.

Cell: Hahaha… foolish wrench… as if I could be defeated by such means. Now that I have one of the Dragon Balls my hunt shall begin, to wish for complete immortality. Now I can absorb at least one of the androids, and an even more perfect form shall be achieved. What do you say to that… 18?

She teleported over glancing into 18's hate and fear filled eyes.

Cell: Or… should I wish 17 back just to absorb him again? Haha...


	20. Chapter 20: Eighteen's Decision

Last time on Dragon Ball GT, Roshi and 18 joined forced to stop the Sin of Lust, Oceanus. Vegeta is now on the journey of restoring his tail to surpass Goku. Slug is now on the verge of defeat as the Supreme Kai's and Patrol Elite join the fray.

18: Cell… you sick bastard I know you died…

Cell: So did Goku and King Kai when I blew myself up… and yet… Vegeta still got a hole in his Trunks…

Oceanus kicked 18 in the stomach and grabbed her by the hair, milking every moment of her agonizing haunting.

Oceanus: _It seems her hate for this Cell is more than the love for Krillin. Works out in my favor I suppose. _

Roshi came in from behind and punched a hole into Oceanus's chest. She bent her head backwards and walked closer to him. Ignoring the streams of purple blood running down her body and his arm.

Piccolo: An injury such as this won't kill me. We both know that.

Roshi: And yet I am still trying….

He attempted to chop off her head, but it remained unphased. Oceanus picked up Roshi and flung him across the ocean once more before turning to 18, after regenerating the wound.

Cell: There is no more resisting…

18: No… no I won't lose to you. Not like last time… this time I will fight for myself!

A spike in power emitted from her and she went on a spree of relentless punches being thrown at the unstoppable Shenron. Then Roshi came in and clenched Oceanus's throat and told 18 to pause.

Roshi: It is another form… the violent beastly form of lust… first was beauty, the one you love the most. Next was beast, the one you hate the most. Want to know how I figured that out, Oceanus…? Because Piccolo would have killed me without a second thought. You need us to hate you so you can get stronger.

The spell was broken once more, Oceanus grew weaker and weaker as she chuckled in spite of her defeat.

Oceanus: Clever… but now what will you do? If you strike me with hate, I get stronger…

Roshi tightened his grip on her Dragon Ball and pulled it right out, watching as she began to progressively get weaker and more dragon-like.

Roshi: Why have hatred on a being so below me? You cannot feel love, nor hate, can you? If not, why cross the boundaries no one should ever cross…

He extended his finger and shot through her heart, ignoring her pleads for forgiveness. The elderly master bentdown the now crying Android 18, comforting her as she realized what decision she would need to make.

18: I need to let Krillin go… don't I…?

Roshi: Hmh… he will stay alive in our hearts no matter what happens. Physically though, we must accept he is gone for good. The harm we have caused to our own planet, we must learn to heal it ourselves in honor for those who we have lost.

He extended his hand pulled 18 up off the ground before going back to his normal state. The two walked off in a journey they didn't know the end of. Goku, Majuub, and Tien meanwhile found the location where they sensed the next dragon.

Tien: He is underground somewhere… should we blow him out?

Goku: No, he'll be out soon enough…

As Goku predicted, after a few minutes passed a giant mole-like dragon erupted from the ground in a rampage. Before then standing, fixated on the three with his eyes glowing red.

Naturon: I am the Eternal Dragon… speak your wish and offer the sacrifice of power in order to attain it…

Tien: Heh… we aren't fools. If you were able to make wishes, the other two would have wished themselves to be at full power…

Naturon: Haze, Rage, and Oceanus didn't… but I do… I am the Dragon of Greed, and what is greedier than taking the power of wishes all to yourself…

Majuub: Oceanus?

Naturon: Oh, I suppose she was defeated by someone else…

Goku chuckled a bit, sensing that the power from earlier was Roshi. He walked closer to the mole dragon and looked up to the beast.

Goku: Let me guess… you grant other people's wishes as a trick to gain power. How about you just tell us what wish made you?

Naturon: If you must now… it was the wish to learn of Super Saiyan God. Your greed for more power, to combat the evil Destroyer, is what conseived me into your Dragon Balls.

Majuub: And how do you rate compared to the others?

Naturon: Haha… when compared to the others… I am placed at… I don't know. I haven't encountered my companions upon entering the physical world. In our homeworld, I am among the top five in power. You may as well give up now though, no way in hell you will beat the final three.

He charged his dark energy and using his giant claws struck the team with a giant sweep. As the three dodged, Tien knew this one would be tricky and grew two extra arms.

Meanwhile, Elder Kai and King Kai were overseeing this battle. King Kai getting scared for a moment, noticing an extremely high power level entered the planet.

King Kai: Oh no!...

Elder Kai: Well… what is it, spit it out…

King Kai: It… it's another… dragon.

This caught the elder's eye and he walked up to the apprentice. He was amazed by this as he recognized the power.

Elder Kai: I see… so _that_ is what is going on… ok have a look. Notice the energy of both the eighth and ninth dragons.

King Kai: OH! Now I see, it has come to using them has it…

Elder Kai: Hmhm… Beerus and Yamoshi are also on their way…

King Kai: This is going to be an interesting battle indeed…

Vegeta: Beerus has awoken? Why would he meddle in the affairs on Earth? Last I recall he had no interest… or is the seventh dragon really that strong?  
King Kai: Just keep focussing on your training!

As Naturon kept pushing forth in his fight, Syn was resting. Sitting idly as he was scanning the planet for the perfect challenger.

Syn: Excellent… a new contender has joined. Two dragons, three saiyans, a deity, a frost demon, and an incarnate of the fiercest of demons… today will be my lucky day.

Eis: Except when they defeat you… they already passed through Oceanus.

Syn's eyes flamed a bright crimson as he instantly appeared before Eis, pointing directly towards his orb.

Syn: I don't care if our weakling brethren are crushed… they will return to homeworld. What I care about is final judgement… when I reach my final state in power I can crush them without lifting a finger… don't underestimate me…

Eis: R-right… b-but what about the two dragons? They are equal to my accursed brothers power, and he is the second strongest…

Syn: The traitors are little concern to me. They will be worn down, and crushed…

Naturon was finally able to catch Majuub, clenching him tightly in the palm of his hand. Bringing him close to his face he began to chuckle, before swallowing him whole.

Goku: No Majuub!

Staying in Super Saiyan 4, Goku charged and tried to catch him in time but failed and got pulled away by Tien. The two stared as Naturon transformed, getting features of Buu and darkening up.

Naturon: Oh! I like this power… you see this is my other ability, Goku. I can absorb people and their power. As a bonus, I use up a forth of the energy other beings would. So this is an interesting power up…

Tien: Damn… well, what are our odds Goku… he is your pupil.

Goku: As long as he doesn't tap into Majuub's power ups we should be able to combat it.

The two nodded and charged at Naturon, who used Majuub's incredible power to maintain a high speed. Soon he began to develop more and more power from Majuub's body. WIthin minutes, he obtained Devil's Awakening, Kaioken, and Ultra Instinct and used the three with extreme precision.

Goku and Tien were pushed back, wounded gravely and breathing hardly. They stared, trying to figure out a plan.

Tien: How is he using Kaioken and Ultra Instinct at once so casually? If you used either of the two for even a minute you would be in critical condition.

Goku: He takes a forth of the penalty that anyone else would… as a result he can use it to his heart's content. He probably also modified it with his dragon energy.

Naturon began to smile menacingly, raising his hand and creating a sphere of black and blue energy.

Naturon(Hercule Voice): People of Earth! I need your power to defeat an enemy, if not I will fall as the champion! Earth will then be destroyed, and I know you don't want that!

Naturon(Normal Voice): Dragons… all evildoers… lend me your power so I can finish off Goku!

Goku: It's the Spirit Bomb!

Across Earth people lent out their hand for what they believe to be Mister Satan, or a person attempting to beat their enemy. Hercule however, was confused beyond imagining. Pan turned to him asking who that was.

Hercule: I… I don't know. That isn't me.

Pan walked outside with Hercule, seeing that streams of energy were sworming across the planet. She felt the energy to see where it was heading. In that direction, there were two pure energy signatures, then an evil menacing one…

Pan: Grandpa's in trouble!

She powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and was about to fly off, Hercule tried to pull her to the ground begging her to stop but she ignored. She jumped in front of the energy trying to hold it back.

Meanwhile, in the evil energies side of things Syn was disgusted by Naturon's tactic. As were the others.

Syn: The fool is too weak to finish them off so he asks for help…

Nova: Disgraceful…

Naturon grew annoyed, sensing that a lot of the energy was being interfered with. He focused on the energy and attempted to give it more speed, but nothing was working. Goku and Tien turned, sensing it was Pan that was helping them.

The two took this as an opportunity to attack the dragon while he was busy focusing on the Spirit Bomb. Goku charged a Kamehameha, meanwhile Tien prepared a Quad-Kikoho. Upon contact a buff of black smoke emitted from the dragon before being swept back inside.

He turned, angered by this attack, then smacked the duo into the air before chuckling demonicly.

Naturon: It'll take more than that if you want to beat me… I am linked with Majuub now, you want to beat me you need to kill your precious pupil too.

He once again slapped them with his claws, finally stabbing them through their stomachs and licking off their blood. Leaning in, he was debating on which to absorb next…

Naturon: I choose… you…

Next time on Dragon Ball GT! Naturon Shenron absorbs his last victim! Let's hope the Z Fighters can combat him! Nova Shenron appears, a flaring sun of pride! See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21: Naturon's Decision

Naturon: I choose you… but before you go, I'll let the brat say his goodbyes Goku…

Majuub peered out of his stomach for one final goodbye. Before Naturon kills him, and absorbs Tien. Then their goodbyes were cut short with a moment of sadness as the dragon picked up Tien and was leaning him closer to his mouth.

Naturon: Well Goku, it seems you have finally lost…

Goku: No… I refuse to give up!

Getting close for comfort, Goku went at incredible speeds with Instant Transmission whilst in his childlike state, in which he caught Majuub and saved Tien before either were absorbed.

Naturon clenched his body, feeding on the Spirit Bomb before the energy collapsed as his body began to regress. Soon it was tiny, his body looking weak and frail. Regardless of this revelation though, he stayed confident that he could fight.

Naturon: Even with my original power… I am still able to win!

The four stood their ground, ready for whatever was to come. Naturon began to tap the ground, emitting seismic explosions and striking the group with barrages of rock and molten lava.

Goku: Sorry Naturon… but we are done playing around. The other dragons had tests… so, did we pass yours?

He was stunned, pausing in his tracks. He stepped back nervously and looked dumbfounded.

Naturon: I did have a test… but I forgot…

They all collapsed onto the ground, joining him in his disappointment and embarrassment. They got back up, asking if they passed.

Naturon: Y-you passed when we first encountered and you denied the granting of a wish… you people can defy greed. And so I must surrender my orb…

He poofed away, his ball becoming pure. Tien handed the group Senzu Beans to bring them back up at full strength, then noting it was the last of them.

Goku bolted his eyes behind him, sensing a new power has arrived. The next dragon…

Nova: How shameful, first Naturon sought our power for help, then he defied the rules of the Shadow Dragons… I'll let you in on a little secret, Goku… you have reached the final stages of purgatory in this planet. The final Dragons do not have _tests_. Now I shall burn you all and reduce you to ash.

Goku: Ok, but first… what wish made you?

Nova: I was made from the wish to restore King Piccolo's youth. His pride in his youthful power is what made me what I am…

A wave of heat was sent around him, flaring up sparks in their clothing. Goku stood in front of the others, saying he wanted to fight alone. Goku went Super Saiyan, then the two made their first clash. Goku pulled back, clenching his hand tightly and blowing on it as it caught fire, before realizing there was water right in front of him and he put it out with it.

Nova: A-are you really this dense…?

The two continued to battle, meanwhile Vegeta watched in agony as he grew doubtful that he would be able to fight.

Elder Kai: Stop your yapping… you _will_ be able to fight because Goku will not be able to handle the strongest of them all… even with Majuub. Just be patient. It won't take much longer.

King Kai: I still wonder why Beerus is even on his way…

Elder Kai: Who knows…

They peered over at Beerus, who grew impatient over the long trip. He kept resting at different positions, fidgeting around.

Whis: It _is_ your fault my lord… if you didn't make me take you to Planet Yardrat we would have made it a lot quicker…

Beerus: I am not complaining because of the wait… at least not distance wise… I cannot wait to shove the calamari right into Goku's mouth and tell him just how it is made!

Whis: I see… and where is the calamari?

Beerus: What do you mean… I thought you had it.

Beerus took a pause, noticing Whis did not have it and he was not messing around. Whis exhaled loudly, before turning around to go back for the food. In which they past the speeding Yamoshi and King Cold.

Nova and Goku continued to kick up the magnitude of their battle. Thunderous explosions coming from all directions as they continued to clash fists.

Nova: How about we go full power Goku… it'll make crushing you even better…

Goku: Likewise…

Goku went Super Saiyan 4, Nova Shenron getting a more golden appearance as he shed his shell containing his heat.

Nova: Let me give you a little lesson, Goku… the hotter an object is the more energy they have. The particles in them become excited, allowing more speed. Ultra Instinct follows the principles nearly the same. In other words, Super Saiyan 4 will not be enough to put me down…

Nova sped up his movements, Goku couldn't follow his movements with his eyes and had to rely on self movement. Without tapping into Ultra Instinct, he was able to dodge each of the attacks with flying colors.

Meanwhile, the other two were approached by a different dragon… one crystal blue and identical to the one Goku is fighting.

Eis: Foolish little brother… always hellbent on a good fight. I hate to say it but I envy his ambition… though I despise his methods.

Tien tried to hit Eis who simply froze him in place and chopped his back, shattering a huge chunk of it. He shattered the ice, revealing a now badly bleeding Tien. Majuub leaped over and stretched his arms out to hit Eis, before a similar tactic was used on him.

Eis: Rubber does not react well under cold… you should have known that.

Majuub simply regenerated the given damage, to Eis's surprise. Their fight then waged on, Majuub noticing that he continuously got slower and slower.

Eis: Absolute… Zero!

The field around them froze completely. Dust suspended in air, Majuub unable to move a muscle, and Tien's bleeding seizing to continue.

Eis: I am not like my insolent brother… I don't care for a fight. I simply wish to win, to succeed where he will fail.

He aimed his hand towards Majuub, preparing for a devastating strike, before things started to move again as Nova Shenron was sent flying into the barrier and cancelled out the Absolute Zero.

Eis: Damn you, Nova! You messed up my attack!

Nova: Tch… when did _you_ get here…? This is my fight now, back off.

Eis: I don't think so… not if you are going to play it out like some child. I am in charge of this fight, now, some playing around with Goku and try to actually kill him. I disposed of his friends for the most part, so we can double team him…

He flew over, facing Nova who gave him a disgusted-anger filled stare. He looked as if he were about to kill his younger brother.

Eis: If you are going to kill me, do it… destroy me when I am not at full strength… if it makes you feel better.

Nova: No… you may join…

Majuub in this time was able to get up, Goku teleported towards him and gave him some energy.

Goku: It seems like Eis syphons out energy by adding in cold energy. Meanwhile Nova burns energy as heat builds up between the two opponents. The best course of action, I think, would be to use the Dragon Techniques.

Majuub: It is time!

Goku: Hmhm… they are strong enough to where they will be needed.

The two posed into a stance with Goku's fighting style. Their energy began to change and shaped into scales across both of their bodies. Their eyes flaring a bright crimson with a thunderous roar echoing from the two. Eis and Nova turned to this rush in power.

King Kai was blown away from the sight of this development. He was amazed by the sight of this power once more.

Vegeta: That is the power our fusion had against Jikian…

King Kai: OH! Goku made his own powerup!

Elder Kai: No… it isn't a powerup… his energy is simply becoming more dense to be used as defense and for sharper attacks. This is an interesting attack he developed though.

The master and student rushed to their opponents, Nova and Eis were knocked off guard by the technique.

Eis stared, filled with rage towards them and this power, and demanded Nova to go full force.

Meanwhile Majuub and Goku continued to swerve around their enemies and play around with them, tag teaming as they finally showed off their power. Eis continued to try and freeze his enemies but they were too fast that Absolute Zero couldn't work.

Goku then teleported in front of Eis, who jolted back in fear, ten he stuck out his tongue and showed out his eye.

Goku: Looks like I'm going to win, Eis…

He prepared to execute a Kamehameha X10, before Nova stopped him and requested Goku to spare his brother. Explaining that they were able to survive without the Dragon Ball. Goku was obliged, Eis played along. Just as he was spared though, he slashed through Goku's eyes with cold ice and stole the energy from them.

Goku stumbled back, Majuub shot into the air, as Eis moved closer and closer to his target, ready to kill…


	22. Chapter 22: Wrath Unleashed

Last time on Dragon Ball GT… Goku and Majuub fought the greedy Naturon Shenron. After Majuub was absorbed, Goku and Tien had trouble putting the powerhouse down. When they finally pushed through with tricks of their own Nova and Eis came out of the shadows. Two brothers, opposite of one another, now are giving Goku and Majuub the chance to unleash their ultimate power…

Nova: You didn't have to do that brother, he was going to spare you…

Eis: Yes, and now that foolish act of kindness allowed me to reach full power, and then expand my limitations by adding half of his power onto mine… now, perhaps we could have another rematch?

Nova: Tch… with power that isn't your own… it would be pitiful to play along with that game.

Eis attempted to punch Goku, only for him to dodge effortlessly, his hair now white and eyes silver, he gave a cold look at Eis.

Eis: What?! H-how… how could you dodge?!

He attempted to hit him again, Goku continuing to dodge every last movement. Tien and Majuub smiled proudly as they saw Goku use the technique once more. Finally, Goku clenched onto the dragons hands and bending them, snapping the two.

Goku: I don't take well… to those who play dirty. Scum like you, they are what I hate the most…

Nova: _Wait… is that…_

Goku punched through Eis's stomach, spawning a great golden dragon out of his fist and shedding Eis's body apart without any trace in a violent explosion. As the dust settled, Nova pushed the rubble off him and the others to see his brothers ball roll towards him.

Nova: Hmph… you got what you deserved, brother…

He turned, seeing Goku exhausted on the floor, breathing intensely on the pavement. Majuub and Tien rushed towards him about to heal. Meanwhile Nova looked around, feeling uneasy.

Nova: _Goku didn't seem like the person who would be that destructive when killing… was that his own mind, or did someone influence him?_

He walked around, searching to see if anyone else lurked around. In an ally, now reduced to rubble, he found who he suspected before he was immediately blown away. After landing on Majuub just before Goku could be healed, Nova began to die.

Nova: S-Syn… Shen-ron….

He dissipated, as the giant dragon grew closer and closer. Soon he stood tall in front of the warriors, smiling as he claimed victory.

Syn: This is how the ultimate judgement is passed. If those who are too foolish and wrathful to exhaust all of their power by killing my comrades, as opposed to beating their tests, then the planet is unworthy of continuing.

Tien: If you are the strongest, then what wish created you… Wrath?

Syn: I am born of the wish to resurrect Frieza. No measly task of course, and with the most bitter of intent in both the ones casting the wish, and the one the wish was made for… if those are your last words, then prepare to go to hell.

About to slash the three in half, Majuub narrowly halted his attack and pushed him away from his friends. He transformed and used the dragon shield once more at an attempt to beat the mighty dragon.

Syn kept hitting Majuub, piercing his skin only for it to be regenerated. As the battle intensified, Syn's punches grew more and more furious. One tearing apart through his arm and most of his organs.

Majuub's attempts at dodges and blocks only resulted in a backfire from the mere shockwaves of Syn's attacks.

Soon he was dragged across a building and placed in between a long metal pole, piercing his heart.

Syn: I see… a demon. No matter what you are, or your regeneration if your heart remains destroyed your energy will dwindle and lead to certain death. Now to make sure this kills you, let us add more wounds.

Syn began shooting Majuub's human vitals, screams of pain howling across the city. Goku groaned in anger, but was in too much pain and had too little energy to do anything. Tien meanwhile was near burnt out and was not strong enough to try and face the beast alone.

Blood began to drip from the pole, falling into the mouth of the dragon as Majuub's light began to diminish. Before the final blow however, Syn was stopped by two entities.

Yamoshi: Syn Shenron, the Dragon of Wrath and lead Destroyer on Universe 17.

Syn: I'm flattered, Lemokuma… tails of your power once flooded the multiverse. Although now it seems the legend has faded through time. This incarnate has to be by far the weakest. Even asking help of a frost demon.

King Cold: So… this is him then. Poetic isn't it? I once came to Earth to destroy it and the man who brought harm to my little angel, and now I am found protecting both...?

Yamoshi slipped Majuub off the pole and chucked him and Tien and told him to run far away from the city. Meanwhile him and King Cold were clashing with Syn Shenron and giving him a good fight.

Syn: Fascinating, you have the energy of that of the dead. The body of one too, you should be gushing out blood now, even with the frost demon durability.

King Cold: I came out of Hell sometime ago, a prison escape if you would.

The King of the Frost Demons grabbed Syn Shenron's face and created a cyclone of violent Ki Flame to obliterate him, only to see as the dust settled no damage at all was done. Rather a spike of the dragons had pierced King Cold's lower abdomen.

Yamoshi tried to fight off the dragon from his partner, only to be grabbed by the leg and whipped around to hit King Cold aside.

Syn: You two are such boring opponents… I'll finish you off now before you become a nuisance.

As Syn uttered those words, a spark of darkness entered Yamoshi and he swung a punch at the fearse being, knocking a splash of blood from his mouth. Syn wiped his mouth, noticing the blood and smirked.

Syn: You bastard… you got me to bleed. Now you will need to pay the price…

A shadowy fog of darkness sprung out of the dragon, with an increasing amount of pressure building up around the city and lightning crackling across it. Yamoshi stared into the flaring crimson eyes of the dragon.

Syn: Now you shall witness the full power of the mightiest of dragons! I wish for you to suffer a thousand lifetimes of a thousand levels of hell!

Yamoshi was then stabbed through the heart with his large spike, King Cold reaching out to try and save him but failed. He began to relive that very moment, as well as his greatest nightmare and personal hell over and over again one thousand times. Clenching his head he screamed in agony over the illusions that had felt so real, King Cold noticing his hair beginning to turn a pure white.

Vegeta: Hold off just a little longer…

Elder Kai: My my… this foe holds a lot of power… we can only hope Yamoshi and King Cold can last long enough for Vegeta to jump in.

King Kai: I can sense the pain Yamoshi is undergoing… I don't think it is possible for him to last longer. How is Goku recuperating?

Elder Kai: Poorly, that Dragon Fist of his uses up too much energy. Didn't you notice? It was so powerful it warped reality long enough for him to open a breach into the Dragon Realm. He might not even realize it himself. The resulting force burning his hand and sending rocks into his chest and throat.

Meanwhile, King Cold's eyes flashed into a dark purple and he was compelled to fight Syn once more. Attempting to chop Syn's head, he was met with a decisive swing of Syn's hand that opened a gaping hole in his chest.

Syn teleported over, eyeballing King Cold to study him. In the reflection of Syn's eyes King Cold saw his memories, his fears.

Syn: You are dead, so unfortunately my nightmare will not affect you the way it does your friend. So, I might as well send you back to Hell…

King Cold caught Syn's attack before it hit, sending it back at his foe as he powered up to a buff version of his colored form.

King Cold: I will not lose… to a monster like you.

Syn smiled, as they began to clash. Meanwhile in the other side of Earth the other Z Fighters could feel the thunderous battle.

Pan: Grandpa Goku… his energy is almost all gone.

Roshi: We better go help Goku, I sense he and Tien are in trouble.

18: The final dragon.

Moments later, Yamoshi awoke from his cycle of nightmares. Struggling to get up, he stared at King Cold as he fought the beast alone and was struggling greatly. Yamoshi went into his ultimate transformation, then went to aid his friend. Both Yamoshi and King Cold's eyes sparked black, unleashing a powerful punch that Syn dodged, causing the two to hit each other.

Syn: You fools have yet to catch on to my power…

His eyes glowed crimson and in a split second both of them were elbowed to the ground.

Syn: Enough playing around… it is time for both of you to die…

Cooler: I don't think so, my father and I have yet to have a reunion…

Poruler: Indeed, as do you and I, Syn…

Syn: P-Porunga… tchhhhh, figures it was you…

Poruler and Cooler swung Syn into the sky and shot him with their dragon breath. Afterwhich, they took King Cold and Yamoshi to safety to explain everything.

King Cold: C-Cooler… wh-what happened to you?

Cooler: Besides obtaining the epitome of our races power, my soul and body were scrambled with that of a dragon. As a result, I am no longer bound by evil intentions yet I am forced to obey that of whoever I am linked to.

Poruler: Me being the dragon he scrambled with. I have no evil intentions, rather I am simply free. We were summoned by Shenron to help restore his soul. Unfortunately, it seems Lord Slug is behind this. Now enough of your pointless chatter, Cold and Yamoshi, do you know where the Lookout of this world is located?

Yamoshi: I do.

Poruler: Go there and find the Sacred Water.

Cooler: That won't work. Sometime ago the Sacred Water was used when a darkness corrupted the people. It is still being replenished. We will need to kill the beast by force.

After Poruler let out a sigh he signaled them all to charge with him after he made a wish to restore their power.

Yamoshi requested he do the same with Goku and have he and his team be teleported over. Once it was done the group of powerful entities surrounded Syn and prepared to battle.

Syn: Looks like I'll need to use my ultimate attack to put you animals down…

They all gasped as Syn clenched his shoulders and began to power up with a dark ominous power surrounding him. Small crimson particles flouted around him as his eyes glowed scarlet.

Syn: Bloodlust Storm!

A fog of bloody vapor swarmed the team, soon they began to suffocate and cough as they were then hit with the combined energy of all of their attacks that had killed enemies of the past.

When the dust settled, all of them bared bloodshot, hate filled eyes, and began to turn on one another with their full power. Syn meanwhile was laughing maniacally.

Syn: My wrath truly knows no limits to these mere mortals. I suppose I could sit and wait as they kill each other, or I could simply do it myself…

Poruler and Cooler: Not on our watch…

Syn: Ah yes… how clumsy of me, pure dragons are immune to my wrath. I'll just need to dispose of you by other means!

Syn went to punch Cooler, only for him to catch his fist and freeze it instantly and shatter Syn's arm.

Meanwhile, in the efforts to beat Slug things were continuing to go in favor of the good guys. Slug was running low on energy and was being backed into a corner. He was forced to conserve power and needed to find a way to divert their attention.

Slug: G-Goku… Earth, it is in trouble. The Shadow Dragons were unleashed and it will be plunged into total chaos.

Yemma: So will the universe if you continue to breath.

Slug: Haha… you mean to tell me you do not sense it…? Beerus the Destroyer is approaching Earth. When the seven orbs unite, the dragon's power will exceed that of Beerus. The moment Beerus dies, said dragon will become the new Destroyer and will be able to go beyond the boundary of Earth.

A look of worry fell on each of their faces, but mostly on that of Kibito and Shin when they realized the danger of what would occur.

Slug: Then there is the Fallen Guardian… not King Cold, one far more sinister who was set free alongside the Shadow Dragons. When Earth falls, he will assume the position of being the projector of the dragons out of spite.

Kibito: Master, who is he talking about?

Shin: I… I don't know… the Devil hasn't been set free, nor his Fallen Angel Guard.

Slug: The Devil lived long before the being I speak of. The one of which I speak is a mere mortal, but why would I tell you the secret only to kill me…

Yemma: Tch, damn… either way, dead or alive your goal would be fulfilled… alright, we will play your game.

Slug: Good… I want a moment, alone, with Shin. Kibito, you and everyone go to the World of the Kais.

They all turned to each other, thinking before responding… then Shin steps up.


	23. Chapter 23: Enter: God Transcending Plan

Last time on Dragon Ball GT. Syn Shenron continues to wage his mighty reign onto the Z Fighters. Cooler and Poruler showed up to save King Cold and Yamoshi, only to then be caught under the pressure of his dark presence. Slug offers knowledge, in pursuit of alone time, will they fall to temptation? Find out… now.

Shin: I'll do it. Leave.

Kibito: B-but sir!

Shin: Go, I'll be fine Kibito.

They all turned and fled, meanwhile Slug simply sat down enjoying himself with a smirky grin. Shin walked over and sat down as well, gazing intently on the Namekian.

Shin: Is there a particular reason you wanted me? _I cannot sense his mind…_

Slug: Not particularly no, you are just the highest on the pecking order is all. Out of them anyways. Of course I could kill Yemma and the Otherworld and Living World would begin to break apart and try and merge with one another, but where would the fun be in that.

Shin: You plan on killing me?

Slug: Now why would I do that? No, I came to _reason_ with you. You see, I had to repay Myuu for providing me with these cybernetics, and my own planet. Temporarily joining Hell and Earth was just what he wanted. I followed my job, that is all. Is it any worse than what you and Beerus are doing? You have jobs, ones that defy the religious morals of most of the mortals in this universe. Yet you walk free and unpunished when you even fail at your divine duties.

Shin: So I am not the best at creating planets, and he is not the best at managing which ones get destroyed. If Frieza wasn't around-

Slug: If he wasn't around, chaos would flood the universe. Just as it did when Buu ran rampant and Beerus ignored the Kai's who were being butchered. Frieza was order, a supplementary Destroyer when Beerus was asleep. Goku slaying him, was more harmful than good. As we can see with Yameka.

Shin: How does that justify your constant attempts at killing Dende and Moori?

Slug: Because of the sin of captivity without persecution. The dragons were never truly harmful. Certainly not to the degree as the Frost Demons and Saiyans. They were imprisoned simply for their gift that the Gods wanted to preserve. When you think about it though, the Dragon Balls have been more harm than good. If they had never been made, Piccolo would have been defeated far more quickly and wouldn't have had the strength to conceive Junior. Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Roshi would still have been slain, as would likely Goku when Raditz showed. After that though things would be relatively peaceful. No need for the androids, no knowledge of the Dragon Balls to lure Vegeta or Frieza, and Majin Buu wouldn't have been given the energy needed to be born so Earth would have been saved from that fate as well.

Shin: And what of Beerus and the Tournament! What of Zamas?!

Slug: All of which were offsprings of Goku and his growing strength. Beerus never would have showed, the Universe 6 and 7 Tournament never would have begun to inspire Zeno. As a result Zamas wouldn't have been shown the Godtube clip of Blue Kaio Goku. The Zero Mortal Plan would have happened but not as soon, nor would the testament of the universes Zeno wanted to have.

Meanwhile the fight with Syn continued to rage on. Cooler and Poruler were beaten onto the ground by Syn. A voice echoed in the minds of everyone there.

Piccolo: Snap out of it! Stop directing your rage towards your comrades and direct it towards the one who deserves it.

Everyone snapped out of their angered trance. After a moment of being confused and disoriented they apologized and flew cross to hit Syn.

Goku: Majuub, let's try the other Dragon techniques…

Majuub: Right!

The two charged up their dragon like aura once more and fought Syn together. With one hand he had issues fighting both at once, along with Cooler and Poruler assisting. He was still able to evade and use his spikes as an attack and defense mechanism. Meanwhile, Majuub and Goku had already prepared their attack…

Goku and Majuub: Hellblazing Dragon Breath!

A reddish flame spiralled around them and hit Syn Shenron and began to burn him. Poruler and Cooler shot a similar attack while Tien used Kikoho. It was still not enough though, until the other Z Fighters showed and provided a little extra help.

Roshi, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu: Ka...me...ha...me...ha!

Trunks: Final… Flash!

Syn: Wh-what the?!

Syn attempted to catch their attacks but was overpowered with the conjoined power. He was beginning to disintegrate apart and was completely destroyed. Goku rushed over and caught the Dragon Ball that had then been purified.

Goku: All right! We did it!

Cooler: It is not over yet, a greater evil… has been unleashed.

All seven balls began to drain their color once more and a puff of smoke emerged, they began to collect into the formation to summon Shenron, only instead Syn was summoned once more. This time his power was at its peak, he had the power of the seven dragon balls.

Omega: Beautiful… I am Omega Shenron, future destroyer of Earth…

Everyone: Th-that power…

Omega's eyes shimmered crimson and he teleported in front of Goku and Majuub and kicked them across the field instantly. The others didn't even see his movements. Cooler and Poruler meanwhile were stabbed across the chest and flung in opposite directions, Yamoshi and King Cold were suspended in a block of frozen ice.

Goku got up in Super Saiyan 4, Majuub in his full power, each storming through the air to punch Omega but were caught in a tornado and shredded by air.

Roshi: That's Oceanus!

Omega: Indeed… I have the collective power of each of the Seven Dragons. Now I hold dominion over this planet and its elements…

He motioned his hands into a stance exactly like Oceanus, and using the combined power of Nova a spiral of a blazing tornado swept across the field and incinerated everything in its path and injured a few of the Z Fighters. Using the same stance he combined her power with Rage Shenron and electrocuted everyone through the water in the air surrounding them.

Omega: Water, Earth, Fire, Wind… Seven Dragon Elemental Desecration!

Using the combined power of each of his comrades mixed with his insane wrath the city surrounding them was instantly reduced to dust and debris and everyone was gravely injured. Gohan, Goku, Majuub, and Gotenks all rushed towards Omega to attack but each were knocked down. Goku was the only one who stood and continued to fight strong regardless of his own damage received. When he was finally beaten Cooler and Poruler had thawed out Yamoshi and Cold and took them to fight.

Meanwhile, the Saiyans gathered around Goku and began to lend him their energy. A god ki began surrounding his Super Saiyan 4 form and he grew muscle instead of losing it. A bloody crimson aura surrounded him, followed by a Kaioken aura.

Majuub: _Oh no… he is using this technique…_ Goku no! Don't throw away your life, we can find another way to beat him.

As he turned, showing his now crimson stained silver eyes he smiled to cheer everyone up.

Goku: It is fine Majuub, I leave things to you now… I don't want to risk any of my friends losing their lives. It is my fault the balls were overused, this will be my atonement for the harm I brought to the planet I love.

Using the unstable combination of Kaioken, Ultra Instinct, God ki, and Super Saiyan 4… Goku far exceeded his bodies limits and was converting his life force into more energy. This pushed him to a point of being able to injure Omega, who began to fear the monkey, but before anything could be done a familiar ally stood in the way with a noticeable change.

Vegeta: Foolish Kakarot, don't you know these things never work. All you will do is hold us back when you die and he lives. Get out of that useless form.

He did as his friend was told, everyone had noticed the tail that had regrown on Vegeta's back.

Bulla: Ew Dad! Cut that gross tail off now, what will my friends think when they see you?!

Vegeta grew red and fell dumbfounded and said he would cut it off when they are finished. Then he got serious again and turned to Goku.

Vegeta: The power of two Super Saiyan Fours should be enough to beat a mere dragon… wouldn't you agree?

Goku: Hmh… so that is why… but… how can you do it without a moon?

Vegeta: Tch… idiot, do you really think I am a moron?! Or have you completely forgotten I can make my own moon… or at this point I could use my home planet as a moon!

Bulma then came storming in with the machine and hollered out at Vegeta if he decided if she wanted his help. Vegeta retorting by asking if she was deaf when he told her he has his own way.

Bulma: Well jerk fine! I spent all this time building something for you and you don't even want to try it…

Vegeta then threw the Fake Moon while Goku held off Omega Shenron. As he started to grow into a giant ape, Goku regained his power thanks to the extra Blutz Waves. Vegeta went Golden Oozaru, then soon entered the state he longed for… Super Saiyan 4.

Vegeta: I like this feeling… it seems as though I am young once more. Exhilarating. Now dragon tell me, can a dragon such as yourself grant immortality? Because I would enjoy stripping that from you as well…

Goku and Vegeta charged Omega and began to hold off decently well against the monster. The two were going all out, sparing no power or trick. Goku attempted to Solar Flare Omega, but thanks to Nova he was immune to such attacks.

Majuub, Cooler, and the others wanted to join in as well. Vegeta threatened them with a blast, ordering them to step back.

Vegeta: Lemokuma stated that the dragons were once rivals to that of the Saiyans. I would love to show that bastard just how wrong he was…

Gohan: Bulma, can that device give me Super Saiyan 4 as well?

Bulma: Only for a short while. It isn't a natural method since you don't have your tail.

Gohan: If those two get into trouble… I want to join in.

Omega: Arrogant little monkey… I will enjoy crushing that spirit.

Once more his eyes illuminated with a crimson glow and the two were caught off guard by his immense power.

Cooler: These Saiyans, they never seize to amaze us…

Majuub: That's my master for ya!

Omega continued to fight the Saiyans to his heart's content. Slapping them around with his mighty wrath. No matter how broken their body was though, they stayed strong for their planet depended on it.

Omega: You foolish mortals! I am Omega Shenron… God of Destruction!

At that very moment… Beerus and Whis had arrived. Crashing down just in front of the dragon. Beerus arose, pissed at what he arrived to.

Beerus: Did my ears deceive me…? Or did I hear someone claim my title… I think I will destroy you.

Omega: Perfect, I grew distasteful of these apes anyway.

Goku: What…! No Lord Beerus me and Vegeta want to fight-

Beerus: Silence! This is a duel of Gods. You have no purpose here. It is time I get my hands dirty, and use my full power!

Lord Slug grinned whilst still sitting with Shin. Sensing his plan beginning to unravel. The God Transcension… was about to begin.


	24. Chapter 24: The End Draws Near

Last time on Dragon Ball GT! Vegeta arrived and became a Super Saiyan 4! He and Goku still struggle against the unwavering might of the Seven Star Dragon. Meanwhile Beerus shows up and orders to take the fight off their hands. Will he be strong enough to beat this foe? Find out… now.

Omega: I have longed to meet you Beerus… the last God of Destruction I faced was Lemokuma, it will be nice to see how things have evolved… or should I say regress?

Beerus: Insult me all you want… it will be of no use when I hakai you…

Omega Shenron's eyes glimmered once more, going at speeds even Whis had an issue seeing. Beerus caught on though and used Ultra Instinct to slap the being away. As Beerus entered Destruction Mode the battle began to wage with thunderous explosions flickering across the sky.

Vegeta: I must say Kakarot… this is a marvelous battle. Now we can study how strong Omega truly is…

Goku: Yeah, but… Beerus would just end up beating him.

Vegeta: No… he won't. Omega is stronger than Beerus and has a far greater arsenal. Beerus cannot combat everything that he will throw.

Majuub: He can't really be that strong… can he?

Whis: I hate to say so… but I'd have to agree. Beerus hates to admit it but even he knows the lengths of Omega's power. He just wants to try and one up you.

Meanwhile, Shin grew impatient and demanded to know what he planned on doing with him.

Slug: Hmph… fine, ruin the fun why don't you? Alright, if you must know I plan on bringing you to the Dragon Realm. To show you the reason I do what I do.

His eyes expanded as he shot a gust of energy towards Shin who attempted to dodge, the two were then transported to the Dragon Realm. Shin was amazed by the plant life, and nature itself there. It was unlike anything he ever saw.

Slug: Quite the utopia isn't it? A shame that neither you, nor I, lived to see the entire universe. This is a mere fragment, a remnant of a much larger lost culture. Dragons were seen as the forbidden apple, a treasure the Gods themselves wanted to use for their own selfish desires. As if imposing their ideals onto lesser beings weren't enough for them.

Shin: No… I refuse for that to be the case. Grand Priest would never allow such a thing.

Slug: Hate to break it to you, but indeed he would. Listen to my advice, as someone who has seen Hell and back… don't trust anyone. The Devil himself was once an Angel.

Shin: Says his incarnate…

Slug: Indeed. That doesn't make my words any less true however.

Shin began to fade, he collapsed, now feeling weak. Slug levitated him backup as he began to struggle. Then a healing aura emitted from him and Shin's pain seized.

Shin: Wh-what are you doing to me?

Slug: Easing your pain. Keeping you alive rather. You see this realm was made specifically for dragons. They have a unique aura after all. Those who do not have said aura, including Gods, will eventually die from the overwhelming power and become a dragon themselves.

Shin: Then how are you able to survive here?

Slug: Special cases. People who have made a contract with a dragon can survive here by lending them the dragon ki they accumulate. I on the other hand learned how to use it myself. I tapped into the primordial essence of that power and expanded my potential beyond imagining. It is far stretched to even refer to me as a Namekian anymore.

Shin: Tch… why keep me alive? You could kill me now and no one would know.

Slug: Insurance… if I killed you now, I will be slain on the spot when your allies sense my ki returned and yours didn't. I cannot die yet. I also cannot have Beerus lose your power just yet. Now I face a little predicament here… I am injured and low on energy… heal me and exorcise the dragon and god ki within me.

Shin: And what if I don't?

Slug: If you don't… who else has the skill to save Gohan. What do you think will happen, when he sees that Beerus dies? You are a dear friend of his, and you know how emotional he gets. Not to mention as a Supreme Kai, if your counterpart dies you will be erased there is no hope of return. You sensed that burst in power he had… and what it contained.

Shin: _So… it is true… _fine… but only if we do a ki contract.

Slug: Deal… I'll require you to also heal my eyes.

The two sat together, their eyes glowing, ki merging. They recited each others end of the deal and came to an agreement, and so it was then set in stone. All of which favored Slug.

While Shin was healing Slug, who soon began to look as if he had never been injured in his life, Kibito and the others sensed their disappearance.

Kibito: Bastard… where did the slug run off to?

Reaper: Where… ever… it is… it is outside of our domain.

Yemma: Damn it… he fled the universe.

Kibito: No Shin!

Yemma: He is fine. Beerus is still fighting on Earth. Eventually the Reapers will find the location of Shin and Slug. All we can do now is wait though.

Beerus and Omega continued their bruteful battle. Beerus slapped Omega, drawing a few droplets of blood. He paused, picking up his blood and smiling.

Omega: You bastard… how am I unable to drain your power…

Beerus raised his hand, shocking Omega, and pointed his pointer finger up in the air before smirking.

Beerus: Out of all the Destroyers, I am the strongest of them all… and have the best ki control out of anyone in the multiverse… excluding Grand Zeno and Grand Priest. Try all you'd like, but you won't be taking a cent of power from me.

Goku and Vegeta's jaws dropped, turning to Whis who looked as prideful as ever. They asked if it was true, pausing for a moment, Whis turned back.

Whis: It is. You two motivated him beyond my imagining… and have pushed him to heights that almost rival that of the Angels.

They turned to watch the battle once more, seeing Beerus hold off well against the dragon and showing off. For a brief moment time stopped and Beerus hit Omega.

The seven star wielding dragon retorted by going at it with more of his power, blasting Beerus miles away only for him to quickly return. The two gave a tiresome glance, both excited to have met a challenge.

Omega: You haven't disappointed… I am rather impressed…

Shin meanwhile, had finished the healing of Slug. Now the two sat, watching each other once more. Slug had finally decided to break the void of silence.

Slug: I have given you my reasons. You know what I hope to accomplish. However… one must not make a decision, without listening to the other side. If that were to be the case we would all be in a universe without balance or justice. Enlighten me, why you believe the dragons must be kept.

Shin: I agree, it is not right to have them be locked up if they have done nothing wrong. I have seen though, that some dragons deserve this. What is going on in Earth is proof of that.

Slug: The Shadow Dragons, I will agree they are monsters… more specifically demons. The result of when a dragon… and a demon… fall in love.

Shin's eyes widened instantly as he heard this. Completely blown away at the mere thought of it.

Omega Shenron suddenly paused, allowing Beerus strike his face only to be unphased. He began to chuckle horrendously, pissing off Beerus.

Beerus: What the hell is so funny…?

Omega: Earlier, when Smoke Shenron appeared he had seven orbs…

Beerus: So…?

Omega: You never wondered… why two dragons appeared through the same set of orbs.

Vegeta: What? Does this mean…

Omega: He and I, we are the same. I have yet to reveal my full power with my true form. I believe it is time to shed this shell…

He began to yell and power up. Unyielding winds roaring across the sky and blowing the team and city away in its path.

Vegeta: Kakarot! We need to stop him from transforming! As much as I hate to do so the planet cannot take this level of power!

Goku: R-right… Majuub let's go!

Beerus, Goku, Vegeta, and Majuub all powered up. Whis was astonished by Majuub's powerup.

Whis: _So Goku… you have become the master. Now, Vegeta… what of you?_

Beerus: _Damn, another one…_

The three struck Omega who continued to power up. They attempted to do every attack in their arsenal without wasting power. Each one only got swallowed up by the dragon. Beerus was no longer being tame and relaxed, his rage got the best of him and his muscles started to show. A buffer, taller, more serious Beerus emerged.

It was too late however, Omega had already transformed. His spikes were no longer present, his skin darkened into the smokey blue, and him looking more dragon-like.

Omega: My true physical form at last. No longer must I deal with that accursed dragon form in that prison. Now perhaps the fun can begin.

His eyes were now fully crimson, and before anyone could see Omega swung a punch at Beerus who had surprisingly caught it followed by a gust of wind.

Beerus: The last one to unhinge me was Jikian… and we killed that bastard. He didn't push me this far though. So how do you think you'll turn out?

Omega: Wh-what… impossible…

The team then began to punch him and he began to struggle. Each of them powered up and finally showed their true strength. Though they pale in comparison to Beerus.

Whis: Meet the true Lord Beerus…

Gohan: What do you mean, "_True_ Lord Beerus?"

Whis: Alas the one you normally see is a mere facade. Culminating from the trauma of Jikian. Not just that though… it is also a way of storing energy. In his relaxed, scrawny, tired state he packs quite the punch yes but also prevents himself from overexerting. His true power was ultimately taken though, when the other Supreme Kai's were murdered along with the damage done by Jikian. It is a miracle that he was able to manifest it.

Jikian chuckled in the Multiverse of Time. Standing up from his throne and staring into the night's sky.

Jikian: You finally broke through...

Shin and Slug bolted their eyes as the power from Beerus echoed into the Dragon Realm through Omega.

Slug: Th-this power… could this _really_ be Lord Beerus.

Shin: I-I have never seen him like this before… an-anyways can you please continue?

Slug: Right… the tale of a lost, curious dragon… with a wise exiled demon… Zarama and Makuma, the Devil.

Last time on Dragon Ball GT, Beerus awakens his might long lost. Now struggling, Omega Shenron transforms into his true form. Now, thanks to the boost in morale from Beerus, the team goes all out to finish the job. Lord Slug meanwhile, tells the tale of two lovers long ago.

Omega continued to fight off the fearsome bunch. His power continued to grow as he attempted to snatch some power from them. The only one he was unable to even phase from it… was Majuub.

Beerus: Kid… you bare the power of the great Grand Supreme Kai. Do you know how to use his techniques?

No words needed to be said, Beerus saw that he hadn't even heard of him. So they just kept on fighting. Overtime Omega grew impatient, and used some Oceanus Shenron tricks to back up his wrathful intentions.

Using the hateful lust of them all, he mascaraded himself as the one each of them hated the most. Vegeta saw Frieza, Goku King Piccolo, Majuub Baby, Beerus Jikian.

In the moment of weakness as each of them stared at their worst enemy, Omega Shenron grew more and more powerful and his wrathful ability was enhanced. In a split moment, he cut through each of his enemies and watched as blood spewed from all of their bodies and they collapsed onto the ground.

Omega: How pathetic that you would all fall so easily. Prepare to die!

Gohan, Gotenks, Yamcha, Tien, and Roshi all leapt into action alongside Cooler and Poruler. They grabbed Omega and attempted to hold him back. Goku and Vegeta got up and was pushing to try and make an attack. Vegeta paused for a moment, turning to Goku with a regretful face.

Vegeta: K-Kakarot. You know we cannot win this the way we are now. We need to fuse… only then, can we gather the power needed to finally end this bastard.

Goku: W-woah… are you sure?

Vegeta: You know I wouldn't suggest joining bodies with you if it weren't the only way. Now pipe down and let's do it before I change my mind.

The two jumped across from each other and posed to commence the technique. Meanwhile Omega pierced through all of the defending Z Fighters and split Gotenks apart. Beerus sat down and watched, this being the first he saw the two fuse.

Goku and Vegeta: Fu...sion… ha!

The two manifested into light and their bodies overlapped. Everyone stared in amazement as the light from the heavens shined down. Omega meanwhile looked worried as he sensed the incredible energy.

Finally, Gogeta emerged. There the crimson haired Super Saiyan 4 cut through the holy light with a smirk.

Gogeta: Well… Omega, care to die?

Omega went into his wrathful state and charged, only to be kicked across the remains of the city without even realizing it.

Majuub: N-no way! I didn't even see them move!

Beerus: This ought to be fun…

Omega: Wh-what the?! What did you do?

Gogeta: You couldn't tell? I hit you. Should I slow down a bit?

Gogeta stood in place, the dust dispersed on the ground but it seemed as if no one moved. The next thing they knew, Omega was punched multiple times but his attacker was nowhere in sight. Gogeta still stood in place just grinning.

Omega: Gr… so fast… you will die!

While Omega started to shoot attacks using all of the dragons power, Beerus just sat in place with a prideful smile.

Beerus: _I now have an equal… _

Gogeta: Hey can you stop for a moment and do that to my back? I have had a wicket not in that for weeks. Haha!

Omega: Arrogant little…

Gogeta finally appeared before Omega, who responded by stumbling backwards in utter shock and fear. Then the fusion raised his palm towards Omega with a cold look.

Gogeta: I say it is time to end this… wouldn't you agree?... Hakai!

Beerus stumbled forward in anticipation, as did his master, Whis. Only to find confetti magically appear all around Omega which surprisingly did damage. Gogeta then powered down to his base form, which came as a surprise towards everyone before he began to power up.

His body began to change, his hair became a shiny purple with silver highlights. Then his eyes sharpened to a pure white. The aura around them had two layers, purple that grew into a burning red. Then that aura shifted and they went into that dragon-like aura Goku had before.

Whis: Oh my! Gogeta is using the power of Ultra Instinct, Destroyer, and Dragon! What a marvelous combination this fighter is, having both the prowess of Goku and Vegeta!

Omega: A trivial color change won't save you… I'll be serious now…

He tried to use the Oceanus techniques once more, only to find that Gogeta didn't love nor hate anyone. He might be the combination of two souls, but their hatreds do not become his nor do their love.

Omega instead went onto the defensive techniques as he realized that this being would do critical amounts of damage. Gogeta started off with a thunderous roar that shattered the wind barrier, and cooled down the flaming hot shell. Instantly, he teleported behind Omega and clawed him apart with claws of pure ki.

Omega attempted to punch Gogeta, who on contact summoned spikes to protect his body. Ones that resembled Syn's. With Omega's hand caught on the spike, Gogeta imitated Nuova's shell of heat using Ultra Instinct's aura.

The great dragon attempted to cool it down using Eis Shenron's Absolute Zero attack. To which Gogeta countered with Dragon Breath and melted every last particle of ice. The two locked arms and began to swing punches at once another. Each dodging the others attack. Finally though, Gogeta was bored and grabbed Omega's hands.

Gogeta: You are beginning to bore me Omega… it is time to pay for your sins against humanity. Hakai!

Omega was beginning to be destroyed. Meanwhile the overload in energy started to corrupt Gogeta on Goku's half.

Majuub: Wh-what is happening?!

Whis: In order for this variation of Fusion to work, both participants must be equal in height and power. Or at least close to it.

Majuub: So? They fused as Super Saiyan 4s.

Whis: As a means of bypassing the height. Goku's base height is that of a child. It was just a matter of time for Gogeta to catch up with that. Now half of his body is beginning to shrink. Or the body of Gogeta is trying to reach equilibrium and heighten Goku and shrink Vegeta.

Majuub: Can't you just age up Goku to the point of being tall enough to where the fusion can work?

Beerus: Quit blabbering, it is time for us to fight… look at Omega.

Omega stopped being erased by executing a wish. In which his body was restored completely. Now he charged at the vulnerable Gogeta, only to be stopped by Majuub and Beerus.

Omega: Out of my way!

In his wrathful state, trying to regain the power lost in the wish, he went to strike them down only for him to be pierced by an attack from Majuub. This attack in a fiery explosion destroyed the weakened Omega. Meanwhile Gogeta had split, Beerus went back into his scrawny state. Everyone collapsed in utter exhaustion. Some unable to even breath from their injuries and loss of ki.

Roshi: Did… did we win?

Tien: I don't sense his energy… let's search for the dragon balls.

Pan flew over and grabbed what she could. Goku crawled over and grabbed the four star ball.

Yamcha: I-I'd help you guys but I am too tired. I cannot even feel my body. I wish we could all be restored to full power, like with a senzu or something.

Majuub: Yamcha no!

The Ball of Naturon glowed and Syn Shenron laughed in the distance.

Syn: Thank you, Yamcha… my power has been restored thanks to you…

They all bolted their heads to witness Syn standing completely rejuvenated, the dragon balls started to fly over and get the negative energy filled inside of them once again. Goku kept a grip on his though, he wasn't going to lose his Grandpa's treasure or let Nuova lose to Omega again.

Goku: You will need to rip this dragon ball out of my cold dead hands!

Syn: If you insist, runt!

Syn Shenron appeared before Goku, who stood a couple feet under the mighty beast as he was reduced back into his child-like state. Goku tried his best to enter Super Saiyan 4, but he had been completely drained.

He started mercilessly torturing the boy, everyone unable to help him. Beerus tried to pull himself up but could not gather the strength, the fight took too much out of the tired cat. Yamoshi and Cold attempted to barge in on the slaughter but they were just no match for the powerful dragon.

Cooler: How about you pick on your own kind… and someone who can actually fight back.

Cooler went into his full power, and with his Frost Demon power he attempted to freeze Syn in his place. However it didn't phase him at all thanks to Eis, Syn grabbed Goku by the tail and swung him at Cooler. Goku's head then left a giant indent on Cooler's skull and he began to bleed out a stream of freezing blood.

Poruler began to wish Goku to be at full power but Syn stopped that from happening by cutting across Poruler's eyes with one of his long nails. Poruler clenched his bleeding eyes in pain as Syn laughed and killed him right there. Syn feasted on the flesh of Poruler and absorbed his dragon essence.

Syn: It has been so long since I've consumed a light dragon. Truly a succulent taste. Now, Goku, before others die are you ready to hand over the ball?

Goku: B-bastard…

He attempted to swing a kick onto to be slammed onto the ground. Syn continued to try and yank the ball out of the child's hand but he continued to stay strong.

Beerus: Whis… help him.

Whis: No, sorry Lord Beerus, but I want to see where this goes without intervening.

Out of a glimmer of hope though, it was not needed. Two allies had jumped down from the skies and kicked Syn aside and rescued Goku. It was none other than Dende and Popo. As Dende carried off Goku and healed him with the help of Majuub, Popo took on Omega by eating his attacks.

Goku got up and smiled, he called off Popo and decided to face Goku. Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan 4, as did Goku, and the two tried to manifest what strength was left.

Goku: Like I said, Syn… I ain't given up this dragon ball. It was a relic my Grandfather loved, and I'll be damned if I let you take it. And to make sure that doesn't happen…

Goku swallowed up the dragon ball and began to choke, to everyone's amazement and leading them all to look dumbfounded. Even Syn himself was confused by the act.

Syn: Is-is he for real?

He created an aura of pure electricity around hs palm and shot it across the field, everyone being fried from the concentrated power. Cooler was able to avoid it and attempted to strike Syn once more. The two clashed, whilst Vegeta was trying to help Goku spit out the dragon ball. Before long though he swallowed it. Showing that the ball had appeared on his forehead.

Goku: Alright Syn… I am ready to fight!

Next time on Dragon Ball GT… Goku stands tall and mighty, oblivious of what had happened on his own head. Vegeta, Goku, and Cooler all try and finish the battle. When pushed into a corner, an unexpected ally comes to Goku's rescue. Will it be enough to stop the seemingly invincible Syn Shenron? Find out next time on GT…


	25. Chapter 25: Rest in Peace

Last time on Dragon Ball GT, Beerus in his full power fought Omega Shenron. It proved that even with his help, Omega Shenron was still too strong. Goku and Vegeta formed Gogeta, showing off an unforeseen transformation that left everyone in awe. Unfortunately, the fusion proved unstable and split before they could finish off Omega for good. When Omega was split into seven for a brief moment, Goku swallowed up one of the dragon balls where it now lies on his head. What purpose will this serve? Find out… now.

Vegeta: For God's sake Kakarot, you cannot feel that ball on your forehead?

Goku: Wh-what?

He felt the top of his head only to find that there was a giant lump. He began to panic, terrified that he would need to get a shot. Syn was tired of waiting and sprung into action. Cooler though was still busy with him, and kicked him down.

Vegeta and Goku joined in and the three were fighting off the dragon with all their rigorous force. They knew that if they failed, all those they loved would be killed. Slug, meanwhile, finished his story and smiled as he sensed what is transpiring.

Slug: Looks like Beerus has his limits afterall. Wish I could say the same to Goku and Vegeta. Earthlings truly are a mystery to me.

Shin: They will beat you, I hope you come to terms with that. I have known them for many years now, and I have learned not to underestimate them.

Slug: How cretinous do you surmise that I have? I am fully aware of how much these warriors have broken their own limits. I count on them winning, I have already seen it…I just wish that Porunga didn't die from the battle.

The fight continued and it still didn't look like they were going anywhere. Syn finally isolated Goku and was about to retrieve his prize.

Syn: I'll be taking my friend now…

Goku was limp, drained of hope and power. He just gazed at Syn as he picked him up. Suddenly, a flash of green energy went off. Goku woke up in a mysterious place he didn't recognize, the power around him felt different than Earth and even the Realm of the Gods. Then he saw a Namekian standing before him with the shadow of a dragon hovering over them.

Claraneto: We have seen that you are willing to save us, Goku. With the loss of Porunga, we know that more help is needed to save Shenron. I'll grant you my normal ki that has been stored for life times. As well as assistance from a friend I am sure you are familiar with.

Footsteps went off behind Goku, a heat filled aura lurking closer. Goku smiled as he vaguely recognized the energy.

Nuova: Good to see you, Goku… thanks to you, I have been purified completely. Now I may walk alongside my brethren. In return, I will help you with Syn. First though, we need a plan…

Nuova and Goku talked for hours in their world, mere seconds in the human world, finally they resumed. Syn touched the dragon ball and he was astonished when it began to glow and Nuova popped out.

Nuova: With all do respect, Syn… I'd rather end my fight with Goku.

Syn: Gladly… would you like some of my negative energy?

Nuova: No, I want to use my own power to dispose of the Saiyan. He is already weakened from the fight with you. I want it to be as fair of a fight as possible.

Nuova then turned to Goku and the two pretended to fight. Meanwhile Goku was actually slowly gaining energy from the Dragon Realm and giving tiny portions to his friends. This way Syn doesn't find out Goku is gaining power.

The two started to escalate their fight. Nuova sneakily firing off thunderous blasts mixed with Kiai to make it seem they are punching each other really hard. The Z Fighters meanwhile are clueless as to what is going on, not even paying attention to their gain in power.

Vegeta and Cooler started to cave in under the looming pressure of Syn Shenron. Syn slapped Vegeta across the face, grazing his cheeks with his razor sharp nails.

Syn: I have let you all live simply for the enjoyment, as well as testing my newly acquired power. Now, that enjoyment dwindles. With the snap of my fingers, this world would shatter into nothing. Is there anything you could do to stop such a force?

Vegeta: N-no… you are the strongest being we have ever fought. I never dreamed… of a warrior with such prowess. Even so, I will fight you to my last breath to save the planet I have come to love… the planet I raised my daughter on…

Vegeta put out his palm and was attempting to charge up a hakai. Destruction energy began to accumulate and his body began to shrivel up.

Beerus: Vegeta you fool! Gogeta used hakai already, if you use it in that short amount of time you will die for nothing. He has a counter!

Vegeta: Wh-what? Tch… crap.

Syn: Nice try though, monkey, but as you said… there is no stopping me…

He pointed his finger out, shooting an attack directed towards Vegeta's heart. All anyone saw was the dust that soared through the field, then the blast being caught by the Saiyan-Dragon duo.

Syn: Great… a new traitor…

Nuova: You are the traitor, Syn… you killed me while my back was turned, and for that you will pay. Dende, mind if I borrow some of your power?

Dende: Uh, s-sure…

Dende placed his hand on Nuova Shenron, a flicker of electricity went off and a transformation started to brew. Nuova Shenron's body started cracking up, Syn started to charge to kill him before the transformation was completed only to be kicked aside by Beerus.

It was then too late for Syn, Nuova's body shattered apart and revealed a dark blue shiny skin underneath. The heat around him was intensified, so much so even Whis could hardly endure it. Everyone fled to the edges of the battlefield to await the results of this fight.

Syn: Whatever became of your dragon pride? Not even borrowing power from Smoke Shenron…

Nuova: I didn't borrow power, this was within me all along. I just gave him power to spark the ki flame transformation. Now I am no longer a Red Giant, I am a Blue Giant.

Nuova appeared before Syn instantly, raising his palm and bursting out a flash of light with a magnitude far greater than that of the Solar Flare.

The two began to clash, Nuova gaining more of an edge. Syn being a manifestation of darkness, Nuova being the embodiment of light. Syn attempted to use Eis against Nuova, but the cold temperature paled in comparison to the unyielding heat. Oceanus Shenron's attacks also weren't helpful, the water would instantly become plasma and be absorbed by Nuova. The wind would just change directions from the increasing air currents around them. The ground was too hot for Naturon's seismic ability, and lightning from Rage was just feeding him. The only ones left were Haze and his own abilities, which weren't useful against another dragon.

Nuova: Face it Syn… you're out of tricks.

He was right of course, he was at a huge disadvantage under the might of Nuova. The heat was so acute, Syn's vision was being distorted. Reality itself seemed to be bending under the power of the dragon.

Gohan: Woah! Dad how were you able to fight this guy? With only one dragon ball he is able to take on a being with the other six!

Goku: Hmh… well, before he only used the power he was born with. His base form also. So he wasn't nearly as strong as he is now. Now, he uses his power with the alignment of light. As the fourth star ball… he has a lot of love that was given to him. Now that love burns brighter than a thousand of his former selves.

Nuova started kicking around Syn Shenron who was beginning to cower. The sheer strength his opponent demonstrated proved too much for him and he was left motionless, seemingly lifeless. He couldn't fathom what to do next.

Lord Slug sensed the growing power of Nuova Shenron. He and Shin both bolting their eyes off in the distance to see what was going on.

Shin: Th-that power…

Lord Slug: You aren't sensing his power. In terms of energy he isn't much stronger than Beerus in his normal state. You are sensing the thermal power. That is the only reason he is beating Syn, it nullified all but Syn and Haze's power. Then the light it gives off dispels the darkness of Syn and his wrath. However… light and darkness are dependant on one another. Light can dispel darkness, but darkness can swallow up light. Syn just needs to learn how to do it…

Shin: And what if he doesn't?

Lord Slug: Then my plan fails, and you can go. My plan relies on Omega failing, not Syn. There is but one small issue. Can you sense the power around Earth?

Shin: No, what power?

Lord Slug: Hahaha… it is starting. The negative energy is being pulled back into the surface of the planet, let's see who it goes to…

Nuova backed out and stopped attacking Syn. Syn was confused for but a brief period of time, then he saw what was happening. He started to flee, but Nuova created chains of molten rock and ki and grabbed Syn and pulled him closer.

A sphere of plasma accumulated around them, being fueled with Syn's own power that leaked in the planet.

Syn: What is this?!

Nuova: A prison. It will get so hot here that you will be vaporized, as well as your dragon balls. New ones will then be made. Oh and don't try to escape. It is being fueled with all the negative energy our kind has put into this world. If you do escape, it will just appear around you again until you die.

Syn: You'll destroy yourself just to bring me down?

Nuova: My body is impervious to all fire based attacks. The heat won't affect me in the slightest.

The chains began to tighten around Syn, burning a chain shaped tattoo on him. The dragon balls on Syn even began to drip some molten rock onto the bottom of the sphere.

The Z Fighters meanwhile stared at the ball of heat as it started to condense. The clothes on some of them started to spark and flare up, requiring them to pat it down a little bit.

Whis: What a destructive ability. I do hope this doesn't backfire on Earth and affect its cuisine.

Goku: Dende… if the six dragon balls are destroyed, will it affect Nuova and his dragon ball?

Dende: It shouldn't no. When I recreate the other six though I am uncertain on what would happen.

Goku: What if… you don't recreate the dragon balls? I mean look what they have done to the planet?

Syn: So… you b-body… it can survive such heat?

Nuova: What are you playing at?

Syn: Na...tur...on… release!

The ball that once help Naturon glowed and latched itself onto Nuova and a shockwave of dark energy went off around Nuova. Soon the other balls flew towards him. Nuova tried to flare up more but it had no use. Then the Super Nuova explosion went off… the heat dissipated across the planet in a quick burst. The Z Fighters started running around the hot ground and patting down their clothing as it caught fire, Goku meanwhile just stood and watched as the ash fell from where the sphere once was.

He flew over to Nuova, putting his hand on his shoulder and saying his gratitude for the help. Only to then shove his hand in his mouth to try and cool it down as he started screaming.

Nuova: I-I'm… sorry… Goku… I failed…

Goku: What do you mean?

Cracks began to form around Nuova's body. As the pieces fell, a layer of dark, almost black, blue skin appeared followed by a menacing laugh from Omega.

Omega: Haha… he is right, the bastard gave away his secret and made me even more powerful… as if I even needed it for you weaklings.

Next time on Dragon Ball GT. With Omega Shenron reborn a new, Goku puts himself on the line to protect the Earth in one last ditch effort.

Last time on Dragon Ball GT, Nuova Shenron appears out of the dragon ball on Goku's head. After a good fight with Syn he unleashed his ultimate attack. Syn Shenron found a loophole though and used Naturon's possession ability to take over Nuova's body. Now, reborn, Omega Shenron stands strong and grows bored of the fighting. Can the Z Fighters save their planet from this monster, find out… now.

Omega: I must say I do enjoy this new power…

Goku: Damn you! This is twice you killed Nuova, and I won't stand for it!

Goku swung a kick towards Omega Shenron, who caught it with ease and swung him across the ground forcing him to eat a pile of dirt.

Omega: There is nothing more you can do… you have lost! I feel as though I should follow Nuova… and unleash _my_ ultimate attack… Sins of Humanity Unleashed!

He raised his hand and created a ball of pure negative energy, pulling in power from the Wind, Earth, and Sky.

Elder Kai: They… they are doomed…

Grand Kai: There must be hope left… if he unleashes that… the power of all the dragons will be sent across the planet. The very core will erode away and start spreading across the universe like a plague…

Elder Kai: The Z Fighters haven't failed us yet… we can only pray that they don't start now…

Kibito appeared before the two elders with his team. He looked down to the ground bitter and defeated.

Kibito: Honorable ancestor… Lord Slug took Shin, we don't know where he is. I'm sorry… what do we do?

Elder Kai: Great… just great… everything is falling apart before my eyes. Lord Slug is giving us Hell in a handbasket… we will be known as the last Kais in this god forsaken universe when it is transformed into a barren wasteland!

On Earth, the ball of negative energy was completed. No one had enough power to hold it, or even hold off Omega. Yamoshi turned to King Cold asking if it was worth wasting his power. King Cold just sighed, unsure.

Omega: Now die!

He flung the attack towards the group, followed by a maniacal laugh. All of them grouped together in tears, preparing to have their final moments be with each other. Beerus and Whis meanwhile prepared to flee. Before it hit however, Goku jumped in and took the full force of the attack.

Goku, in his base state, pushed the ball of energy back just a few centimeters. The recoil of its impact flooded his body with negative energy. He struggled to keep his mind together. The heat of the attack burned his hands, turning them into a bright scarlet, the wind currents it made scattered around Goku and made cuts around his body.

Goku: You… you won't win… we will beat you, then we will destroy the radar and never use the dragon balls for selfish reasons again. I promise… I now see what damage it has done, and I am the cause for that… now it is my burden to bare to be sure to send you to hell!

He started sending his own energy into the attack, trying to purify it with positive energy. Omega Shenron saw this and gave it more power, giving more of a backlash on Goku's body. You could see his muscles start to swell up and get strained from this reckless move.

Goku: _Please… I wish I could beat him… I'll even sacrifice my own life if I have to. Just let me win… let me save my planet, my family… my friends!_

Vegeta: Kakarot stop! We will help you!

Vegeta and the others flew towards him only to be sent back with a Kiai from Goku using the wind the attack generated.

Vegeta: Tch so be it… _once again, I watch as he takes all the spotlight…_

Omega: I've had enough of this pitiful resistance… you will be the one who loses Goku!

He fired a Death Beam like attack and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. The ball pierced the ground, taking Goku along with it as a giant rift was split into Earth's crust bringing forth a wall of lava.

Elder Kai: Goku… is dead… he took in all of the negative energy before he died and released it as positive energy. It was too late though, the energy already shredded his body apart. Even so… his loved ones were saved.

Pan: Grandpa…

Gohan: Father…

Vegeta: G-Goku… tch, bastard… I won't let the man who killed my rival breath. We took care of the last one who did it, and we will sure as hell do it to you…

Vegeta went Super Saiyan Destruction, a form he had been meaning to save, and attacked Omega will all his might.

Yamoshi meanwhile, turned to Beerus and walked up to him. Followed by punching him in the gut.

Beerus: You got moxie… even so, you will be destroyed…

Yamoshi: Hmph… you are too weak to hakai someone right now. So tell me… would you like to fight the first Super Saiyan God? Now that we are on equal terms…

Beerus: What the hell do you mean? The Super Saiyan God died a millennia ago.

Yamoshi: That was merely an illusion I made with the help of the other Guardians. I had to make sure I wasn't killed before we could meet. You see that vision, it was not of Goku… it was of me. In the original timeline we would have met after you awoke and went on a destruction spree. We would have battled for years until eventually you slipped up and were slain. Then Zamas interfered and you died before we could do that. Trunks went back and changed things. In a way though the vision stayed true.

The two then started to clash and were evenly matched. Meanwhile Gohan had been pushed into his demon state again. This time entering Stage 2. He, Gotenks, and Majuub went in to fight off Omega to avenge Goku. Pan tried to join in, but was stopped by Roshi.

Roshi: Goku would haunt us if anything bad happened to you. We must calm his slumbering spirit by ensuring your safety. Bulma, get everyone else to the pods and flee. We will stay behind and fight this monster until the end…

They immediately fled the scene. Roshi, Yamcha, and Tien all backed up the Saiyans who were being beaten. During which time, Goku's spirit lingered elsewhere, and it was not in Otherworld. The place from before, instead of seeing Claraneto though, he saw someone who looked like Shenron.

Shenron: Claraneto's power was not enough, neither was the spawn of Zarama. I'll assist you, and restore your power so you can free my soul. As long as you defeat Smoke Shenron, and put my friend's soul to rest. However… there is another price to be paid…

Goku: I'll pay it, I'll do anything to beat him!

Shenron: Don't answer so quickly… you don't even know what the price is. The price I speak of… is we trade places. Not like Cooler and Porunga though. My body will be released into the physical world, your body shall remain here and grant the wishes yet to be made. Knowing this… do you still agree? You will never be able to see your loved ones again.

Goku: I do.

Shenron: Very well… your wish has been granted.

Lord Slug: Hehehe… it has happened…

Shin: *gasp* What has happened?

Lord Slug: I've won…

Omega Shenron slammed each of the Saiyans onto the ground. Even Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks was no match. Nor Vegeta in his destruction energy form. Gohan was the last one standing as he continued to use the demonic power, soon progressing into Stage 3.

Omega: Now this has been fun… but I'm afraid I must dispose of you… too bad, I would love to see you as a Stage 5 Demon…

He slapped Gohan across the field. Meanwhile Goku was communicating with King Kai to ask for help.

King Kai: G-Goku?! Y-you are alive?

Goku: Yes… now please I need your help. Can you send a message to everyone in the universe to lend me their energy? And ask Elder Kai to beg to the Universe 6 Kais to do the same? They do owe us one.

King Kai: Oh… alright Goku…

King Kai then started a message that would be sent into both universes. He tested to

make sure it worked, which came as a surprise to the people of Universe 6.

King Kai: People of Universes 6 and 7, your friend Son Goku needs your help. I beg of you to lend his power so he could stop a being that wishes to corrupt the multiverse as we know it. He is the former Dragon Destroyer, Omega Shenron…

Many of the Universe 6 population ignored his message, not knowing of Goku or Omega Shenron. Those that did help though were those of the Universe 6/7 Tournament and Tournament of Power. Even Champa and Vados assisted after hearing Omega's name.

Frieza: Hohoho… so Son Goku is using this feeble technique again…? Oh alright… I'll help him this once…

Broly: Kakarot…? Hm, been a while since we heard from him. Now we can repay him for the help he gave us.

Moori: Raise your hands everyone, Earth needs our help once more!

Jaco: Oh no… not them again… *sigh*... this probably violates the ki travel laws but I do owe them…

Streams of ki flooded the skies as it went into the trench. Majuub and Gohan got back up and kept on fighting. Not even questioning the energy. Majuub in his Devil's Awakening form with the dragon aura kept a good pace with Gohan and Omega. Soon even using Instantaneous Movement and knocking a few thousand hits.

Roshi: Th-this is energy from across the cosmos!

Gohan: Th-the Spirit Bomb!

Goku started to levitate above and showed everyone he was still very much alive and in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation. The Z Fighters helped out by lending them what power they could spare. Whis even doing the same but giving really little amounts.

Omega: What…? I killed you!

Goku: I ain't ready to die yet, Omega… not until you are destroyed!

Omega shot at him with a few lightning bolts, which only were pulled in and absorbed by the Spirit Bomb in all its glory.

Vegeta: You ought to run Omega… this is his true trump card.

Omega: Tch… utter nonsense…

Beerus and Yamoshi kept up their fight, each still going strong. The two leapt back a few feet and charged up, preparing to hit each other with a strong fast punch. This was when Slug decided to go into action. He turned to Shin, released him from his grip.

Shin's heart beat instantly seized as his body flooded itself in dragon ki. The dragon ki attacking his normal ki and small amount of divine ki. Shin's body was reduced to nothing in a split moment, a painless death… Slug shed a tear of remorse for Shin. They may have been adversaries, but he was still a living being nevertheless.

Slug: I know what it is like to lose someone close to you… my one regret in my path to freeing these creatures… has been the lives sacrifices to accomplish my goals. However like war, the lives lost will be remembered for what they lead to in the end… victory and freedom…

As the two charged one another, Beerus slowed down considerably as he lost a third of his power. Yamoshi and Beerus had pierced each other's bodies in a single blow and collapsed onto the ground. Everyone felt their life force dwindling.

Elder Kai and Kibito feel to the ground clenching their hearts as their bodies started to fade.

Lord Slug: Now comes… the God Transcencion.

Next time on Dragon Ball GT! Goku unleashes the Spirit Bomb at full power towards Omega Shenron and victory seems imminent. However Omega Shenron splits apart to avoid the attack, what will they do now?! Find out next time.

Last time on Dragon Ball GT… Goku sacrifices his life to save the Earth, then makes a deal with Shenron to make a comeback. Now, holding the most powerful Spirit Bomb yet, it seems as though victory is certain. Omega Shenron however doesn't seem worried at all…

Omega Shenron: I am not worried in the slightest over that puny attack…

Goku: Wh-what?

Omega: Observe Goku, I possess more power than you could possibly imagine… including the ability to use fission…

He showed everyone the ability as he became seven identical dragons, each having a single dragon ball.

Omegas: You might be able to take out one, maybe even three… but not all of us. Those that do survive will be able to destroy the planet with what power they have.

The copies split up to attack the Z Fighters while the others went for Goku. All the Omegas taunted them by talking in unison, their voices bouncing around everywhere.

Whis: Hmm…

Vegeta: Damn you Omega…

Vegeta teleported over in front of Trunks to take an attack for him, Vegeta then collapsed weakened. Majuub didn't need an attack from Omega, he too was clenching his heart as his body slowly flashed out existence and back.

One Omega created a flash flood to take out any of the wounded ones, another used Nuova's power in death to weaken everyone by dehydrating them.

Goku: _What do I do…? There is too many of them to attack at once, and their power doesn't even seem to have changed at all in comparison to everyone else… if I split the Spirit Bomb apart it wouldn't be strong enough… _

Shenron: _That is up for you to decide Goku… but hurry…_

Majuub: Wh-what is… happ-en-ing… to me…

Whis: We- are being drained of life force since Lord Beerus has fallen…

The light in Whis' body faded as he fell to the ground unresponsive. They were running out of time fast.

Suddenly, all of the Omegas vanished. The Z Fighters pivoted around, trying to find where they went. Then they saw Omega frozen in place with purple energy, it was Hit!

Hit: I thought you guys could use some help, now you owe me one… he didn't split himself apart, he was going so fast that he could be multiple places at once. Like Lord Beerus in the first tournament, with Monaka…

Champa: WHAAAT?! I'm going to kill that son of a-

Vados: Calm down Champa… look at him…

She pointed down to Beerus off in the distance, Champa's expression fell down as he went down to see Champa, Vados doing the same with Whis.

Champa: Wh-what happened to him? N-no he can't die… he is all I have left…

Meanwhile with Omega Shenron, everyone was filled with joy. Hit struggled to keep Omega Shenron in place, he yelled over to Goku to fire the attack.

Goku: I can't do that Hit, it will take you out too!

Hit: Trust me, I'll be fine. Now hurry, I have improved my Time Cage since I used it against Jiren, but it doesn't make it invincible…

Goku nodded, and fired off the attack. Just before it made contact, Hit released Omega and fled the scene

Omega started screaming in pain as his body was ripped apart and destroyed, as the dust settled the dragon balls appeared purified and rid of all traces of negative energy. The Spirit Bomb purified the planet once and for all.

Goku collapsed onto the ground tired, Hit picked him and everyone else up and grouped up around the dying Beerus. The only one unaccounted for, was Gohan… who watched in the distance as a Stage 5 Demon, hiding his presence from everyone.

Vados: Majuub has the Grand Supreme Kai in him, as a result he is dying along with the other Kaioshins, Beerus, and Whis.

Goku: Is there a way to stop it?

Vados: Cut your finger and put it on Whis. You will become the next Destroyer, and be linked to the Kaioshins that haven't died yet. Which unfortunately is only Majuub. Elder Kai and Kibito were too weak.

Yamoshi dragged Vegeta closer and whispered vaguely in his ear before his dying breath approached.

Yamoshi*Whispering*: Do it… if someone else takes the job, like Frieza, your planet… your daughter… is doomed… I did it for that very purpose. If I hadn't… Beerus would have fallen to Omega and he would have taken the role…

Vegeta nodded, biting his finger and placing it on Whis. King Kai, South West and East Kais teleported as well to do the same. Grand Kai arrived as well, to save Majuub by taking his title of Grand Supreme Kai.

Beerus at that moment was erased, along with the former Kais. Yamoshi passed on as well. Whis got up, and used a cloth beam like ability to give Vegeta new Destroyer garb.

Goku: Nice job, Vegeta. Now you aren't the Saiyan Prince, you are the Saiyan God!

Bulla and Bulma walked over to him and fell in his arms in tears, knowing that he will need to leave soon. Meanwhile Shenron appeared in broad daylight, everyone being surprised except for Goku.

Shenron: Your wish was granted, as was mine… now it is time for me and the dragon balls to go for a while. While purified of negative energy, they need time apart from this world in hope that when they return they are not misused again… now Goku… you want to come along?

Goku nodded and leapt onto the back of Shenron with the seven dragon balls. Bulma and the others asked why he was leaving, Vegeta yelled at them to give him a break.

Vegeta: Must you people really ask? He is going off to train… again.

Goku: Sorry guys, I'll be sure to visit sometime! Besides… the Earth is in Majuub's hands now. I have taught him everything I know. We will have another rematch, Vegeta and Majuub, I promise!

The Dragon gave Goku a new set of clothes, the other ones that were now raggy and beaten down fell down and caught by Pan. The two then flew off in the sunset to say their goodbyes. Many of those that fought against Omega had left to go home, including Cooler. Pan was about to leave as well, but before doing so Vegeta stopped her.

Vegeta: Take good care of those Pan… they will be useful for later.

She nodded and left. Vegeta, the Kaioshins, Whis, and Majuub were the only ones to stay.

Vegeta: You are King Kai correct? I have a favor to ask… I know I won't see Goku again. He is gone forever… but there is one thing that is possible. Could you create replicas of me and Goku, to exist in the next life?

King Kai: Hm, it is possible yes… it will take about a century to do so though.

Vegeta: That is fine… I will wait for a rematch with the next Goku, and have my descendant fight him as well… Majuub, be sure to train the boy when he is ready.

Majuub: I will.

Goku arrived at his first destination, Chi Chi. The two had a heart warming goodbye, leaning in to kiss each other.

Chi Chi: Must you go, Goku… I don't want to die alone… the kids have already grown up… I know I was a little too strict on you, but is there a way I could make that up and get you to stay?

She heard no response, Goku was gone with the wind. His next destination was with Master Roshi and Tien.

Goku: Hey Tien! Now that Omega is gone, do you want to have a rematch? We haven't fought each other in ages.

Tien: Sure… why not. Though you will probably win. It has been a while since I fought you at that size…

Tien grew the two extra arms and split into three, the fight commenced and as anticipated Goku dodged every punch and kicked the clones right back into their original body.

Tien: Woah… you don't pull any punches do you?

He got up, seeing that Goku was gone. Roshi walked out and looked at the waves.

Roshi: _Have fun in your next journey, Goku… I hope you enjoy it. Goodbye… old friend…_

Goku visited Piccolo next, who was beating the daylights out of Nappa and Raditz, rubbing both their faces in the ground.

Piccolo: Oh lord… you didn't die again did you?

Raditz: Oh if it isn't my little brother…

Goku: No I didn't die again. I wanted to say thank you for all that you have done. You helped me and Earth so many times, you've surely redeemed yourself from your former life.

Piccolo: Oh… alright. Though the thanks belongs to you, if not for you… and Gohan… I'd still be the lonely evil monster that I was before… and would have died long ago. You have me a family, one that I was proud to be a part of…

Once again, Goku was gone in a quick moment that surprised both Nappa and Raditz. Piccolo sat down, chuckling about that sappy speech that he didn't even hear.

His final destination was with Krillin. The two met up in Heaven in a warm embrace. Goku told him that No. 18 was safe and he didn't need to worry. Only to then vanish and enter the Dragon Realm.

Claraneto: Welcome back, Goku… we will be sure to keep things fun for you while you are here. Perhaps even teach you a few new tricks.

Goku: Alright, but first I have some own tricks I want to work on… that fight with Omega Shenron gave me a few ideas…

Cooler: You truly don't change do you? In the years since we fought you still stay the same, kid or not… speaking of which, lets age you up a bit. Guru, you mind?

Guru: Not at all… I have awaited to meet the father of the boy who helped me and my people so long ago.

He placed his hand on Goku and turned him into his prime age. The four started to train with each other, oblivious of the evil that lurks in the Realm.

Lord Slug: It has been complete… a life long plan finally achieved. The Gods re-established, the two strongest warriors removed, a dragon freed. Truly no flaws… now for the Universe 6 Dragon Balls… and Super Dragon Balls...

The team that tried to capture Slug gave up their search, knowing that he wouldn't show his face for a while. Meanwhile, an Evil Emperor landed on a barren planet. Awaiting to do something he longed to do for a while…

Broly: Frieza… you bastard… you still cannot get over losing the wish on Earth?

Frieza shot him in the chest, after killing his comrades and choking him with his tail. Frieza then leaned in closer, having Broly's ear right next to his mouth.

Frieza: I am royally pissed for that yes, especially now that the dragon balls no longer exist there, at least not for a while… and New Namek is still unknown to me… but no, I simply wish to kill the only Full Blooded Saiyan that is within my grasp.

He pierced through Broly's chest with his bare hands, stealing the pelt that Broly wore and putting it on as a trophy.

Broly: Kakarot will avenge… us…

Frieza: I assure you, he won't… he nor Vegeta are on Earth. They vanished some time ago, Goku's location is unknown, sadly. Should he arrive though… I'll gladly kill him too.

He then pointed to Broly's skull, and a flash of energy went off. No other words were exchanged, not even with Frieza's men.

Frieza: Finally… I can rest…


End file.
